Raze's Journey
by Roarin Thunder
Summary: This is the story of a Saiyan who was thrown into Equestria by unknown forces and now must cope with the fact he will never return to his own world. Along the way he meets various characters in MLP world that will help him in his plight.
1. Chapters 1 and 2

Raze's Journey Chapters 1 and 2

* * *

In the west galaxy a ship traveled through space. The stars glistened and comets burned trails through space going by the ship. The ship in question had Capsule Corp. written in huge letters on it and inside was a young saiyan prince and his name was Raze.

He had been sent off after a week long holiday in celebration of the coming of age for the prince. Though things hadn't gone quite as expected and he was now searching for killer rather than enjoying a vacation 'Once I find him, I'll be able to finally let my Godfather rest in peace." he thought to himself as he walked to the map screen.

He turned on a map screen of the Eastern galaxy and went through the motions of locating the first planet on his mind Minosha 'They said a ship had fled for the eastern galaxy the same day, this planet is the closest one to the edge of that galaxy and that's where I'll head towards' he thought to himself as he also looked at the description of the planet.

The description said the planet had lush forests, a large ocean, 3 suns, and one moon. It was tropical and the perfect place to go for a retired person 'Or a murderer who just got a big pay day to do his job, I'm going to check here first!' Raze pressed few buttons on the keyboard and set the ship to auto pilot.

After he finished setting up the ship's auto pilot he heard his stomach rumble 'Woah! I need to eat something, all this planning and I forgot to eat!' He thought as he walked towards the kitchen.

~Kitchen~

Raze walked to the fridge and opened it. Once the door was opened completely Raze was treated to sight that would make any man's mouth water 'There's food everywhere! I may have died and gone to food heaven!'

He dug into the fridge only to find a few buttons in the back, one was titled "Muffin Button" he looked at it strangely thinking 'Muffin Button? What in the world could that possibly do?'

He shrugged off the momentary lapse of thought and decided to press it. Suddenly the oven on the other side of the room popped on. Raze looked at and then walked toward it. He looked at the oven in curiosity when it opened up and made a sound "Bing!"

The top row burst out with a pan of muffins on it instantly. Raze looked at the sight and thought 'I don't know if this is natural, but I certainly won't question it!' He finished as he got a pair of oven mitts and got the pan out.

He brought it to the table at the other side of the kitchen. He looked at the muffins as he sat down 'I wonder what flavor they are...' He finished as he picked one up. He looked at it closely for a few seconds and then brought it to his mouth.

Then he voraciously tore it apart as he swallower the treat quickly. The flavor was unique to his taste buds it definitely wasn't blueberry or raspberry, he decided it wasn't important and finished eating rather quickly.

Raze walked out of the kitchen feeling a lot better than he had been before and so he prepared for bed thinking of the amount of training he was going to put forth the next day.

~Bedroom~

Raze walked towards his bed and pulled off the covers on it. He go into the bed and pulled the covers over himself 'I'll be there in the morning, then I'll investigate...' he thought as started to drift away into a world of dreams.

Raze was soon softly snoring as he fell into a deeper sleep. That's when things began to fall apart for him. Suddenly an ethereal image of a creature appeared beside his bed 'I have waited long enough to properly introduce myself and this shall be the perfect moment!'

The entity laughed as it snapped it's fingers and disappeared into Raze's dream world.

~Dreamscape~

Raze looked around fast as a white bipedal alien charged him from the side smashing into him with a roundhouse kick followed by several fast punches that knocked Raze backwards.

Raze righted himself with his ki and smirked at the tyrant he had been fighting for a good five seconds.

Raze began to taunt Frieza "Oh yeah Frieza!? Is that all you got or are you holding out on me!?"

Frieza looked at him with a grace that only true evil could give a creature "You fool, do you honestly believe I'm trying my hardest? You're just a simple monkey that thinks he could have an upper hand against the mighty Emperor Frieza!? I pity you for your thoughts being so high." finished the almighty tyrant as he charged forth once again.

Raze got into a defensive stance and began to block furious punches and kicks coming from Frieza before he finally caught him by the leg "What?! Let go!" Frieza yelled at Raze.

Raze smiled and said "Time to get a taste of your own medicine!" He then dragged Frieza down as he smashed the Tyrant into the ground once, twice, and then a third time for equal measure.

"It's time to end this!" Raze began to charge up a heavy energy attack as Frieza suddenly began to morph into another creature altogether!

Frieza's body began to melt as it stood up and then began to change colors. His body was being made of reddish orange skin and purple armor. His body grew at an exponential rate and soon he was taller than Frieza ever could have been.

Raze looked at the monstrosity before him and thought 'It can't be!' Before Raze stood Janemba, a beast spoken of in fairy tales that harbored death for all.

The creature looked at him with a deadly glint in his eyes "Hehehehehe... Rarrrghh!" he charged an energy blast that consisted of heavy glowing green light as it blasted towards Raze. It struck as the explosion threw green light all around the area.

As the light faded, smoke traveled through the air and a crater was seen. It was fifty miles wide and Raze was nowhere to be seen. Janemba could see his enemy anymore and assumed that he had won "Hehehehehe! Hahahahahahahaha!" he laughed insanely to himself.

Raze who had barely gotten out of the way could only stare in shock at the level of power that it must have taken to create that crater.

'There's no way I can compete with that!' Raze thought to himself.

Suddenly Janemba's laugh stopped and Raze found a hand on his shoulder. Raze turned around and found Janemba floating behind with an insane look of glee on his face. Raze floated away scared for his life as Janemba prepared to finish him.

Janemba charged up an attack and fired it at Raze whom couldn't move for some reason and then he closed his eye's 'I'M DEAD!' Raze thought as nothing came. Raze continued to wait for the incoming blast with his eye's closed, but it still didn't come.

Raze opened his eye's halfway and then shut them again. Then his mind processed what he had seen 'Was that what I thought I saw?' He took another peek to make sure his mind wasn't deteriorating and it was there again.

Raze saw what looked to be upside down houses, dancing cows, and long legged rabbits stampeding around 'ALL OF MY... Confusion?' Raze flew down onto the ground and looked into the sky.

Cotton Candy clouds filled the sky as Raze watched in greater confusion "Wait, COTTON CANDY?! What in the hell is this?!" he questioned to nothing in particular as the road changed to soap beneath his boots. Raze began to slip and fell onto the ground "What the hell?! I don't do drugs! What is this, I don't even!" Raze stopped as he looked once more into the sky.

Rain began to drop out but it wasn't rain it was brown. Soon it began to drop faster and then it started cascading down. Raze's hair drooped down as the substance soaked into it. Raze took his hand and caught some of the substance.

Raze looked at it inside his hand and then took a sip of it "No way... CHOCOLATE MILK RAIN?! What's going to happen next?! Is a weird creature of disturbing proportions going to drop out of the sky?!" Raze yelled to absolutely nothing in particular.

Raze looked around and nothing happened 'Maybe fate is a load of shi- What the hell is that noise?' Raze thought to himself.

Raze listened in closely and found it to be laughter coming from somewhere behind him. Raze turned around and met a disturbing sight.

The creature making the sound looked horrendous he was part tiger had an eagle claw with a snake tail and the head of a pony? Or was it a horse head? Raze didn't care about details, so he immediately questioned the creature.

"What in the f*^& are you?! More importantly, How are you here?!" Raze finished as he got into a defensive stance ready to fight the beast out if need be.

The creature rolled his eyes before questioning "Shouldn't it be really obvious?"

Raze looked down for second and said "I don't think so... No it's not, Why are you here?!"

The creature began to look bored "You're to serious, have a cup of chocolate milk! It will make you feel better!" the creature snapped it's fingers and a cup of chocolate milk appeared before the confused Saiyan.

Raze looked at it and then slapped it away. The chocolate milk hit the ground and exploded. Raze looked at the small crater with a gaping mouth "The f^&* was that?!" he questioned the creature whom laughing once more.

"Priceless! The look on your face when that hit the ground! Hahahahaha!" Discord laughed as Raze began to steam a bit.

Seeing the look on Raze's face made Discord look bored "There you go being serious again, what happened to the days when Goku was the laid back kind of fighter? Vegeta was even more capable of having a sarcastic and fun quip to say, but you don't have much fun do you?" Discord asked Raze.

Raze took on a surprised look "How do you know about them?! For that matter, who are you?!" he questioned the estranged creature.

The creature looked down at the young saiyan and sighed "If you must know, I am Discord! Master of Chaos, Spirit of Disharmony, and a fun Draconequus to hang out with on Fridays!" he finished with a laugh.

Raze looked over Discord "Discord huh? That's quite a name... How do you know the Z fighters then?!" Raze questioned Discord.

Discord brushed his mustache with his lion pail and thought up an answer to Raze's question "Well, I was imprisoned on my world, so I have a lot of free time! I have a limited amount of powers to my possession and three of those happen to be Dimensional Ability, Chaos Control, and being able to be an ethereal creature that's able to invade dreams or the minds of others." Discord explained to Raze whom was scratching his head.

When Raze didn't say anything Discord continued "I have used this ability multiple times to influence the villains of your world. Frieza was hilarious as he tried to deny the fact that Goku had far surpassed him. He was ready to give after a certain point, but I told him to power up and find show Goku what he truly was! In my mind, I knew that even if Freiza powered up to maximum, he was no match for Super Saiyan and I was right!" Discord said Raze.

Raze looked baffled "But why?! Goku had chose to spare Frieza! Right?!" he remembered reading history books saying that Trunks had killed Frieza.

"It was sort of like that, but I filled Frieza's thoughts with the thought that he could win if he gave it one last attack! He did, but Goku was still too strong and ended up almost killing Frieza, but he survived and then got killed by Trunks anyway." Discord finished his tale with a small laugh as he wiped a tear from his eye while thinking 'Priceless...'

Raze gathered his thoughts "So you enjoy tormenting others for your amusement?!"

Discord wagged his eagle talon as if it were a human index finger "Isn't it the same with you Saiyans? After all, it's in your blood to cause suffering and disharmony just as it is my mission to do the same. I have done it with less violence than your kind, but I'm thinking about changing my approach to the situation" Discord said as he drank Chocolate milk from a cloud.

Raze shook his head he was already out of questions at this point, but he was sure Discord would continue, so he waited for Discord to speak.

Seeing that Raze had nothing to say Discord continued "I especially loved the battle against Cell, Oh how amazing it was when he broke down and became insane when Gohan was just too powerful and then even after our brave hero Goku sacrificed himself to save the world he still came back for the final attack! He was quite the villain!" Discord said in a respectful tone of voice.

Raze knew what he was talking about, it was about Gero's greatest creation Cell. The android had nearly destroyed the galaxy, but it was saved by the Z fighters in a last ditch effort to defeat the monster. Being that he knew the story, he no real interest in hearing it again.

Raze then said in a serious tone "I don't really need to know about that, What I want to know is why you're in my dream?!"

Discord waved his eagle claw around and said "Ah ah ah Don't get ahead of yourself, I have been watching you for the last 3 weeks and I know that you shouldn't be acting so happy after al-" Discord didn't get a chance to finish when Raze interrupted.

"NO! This has nothing to do with that at all, don't you dare bring that up!" Raze shouted angrily at the spirit whom only chuckled at him.

"Oh, but you know he wouldn't have died if you had stopped the assassin, but he murdered him and that's all there is to it, you're trying to avoid looking at that part of your life with distractions like training or eating and even thinking of vacation spots" Discord finished with a very satisfied smirk

Raze looked at him "That's not true, I'm... I'm just trying to be happy, he wouldn't have wanted me to be sad."

Discord shook his head "You're looking for the killer, I know it from the look on your face." Discord finished as Raze looked angrily at him.

"You don't know anything! I don't have to take this!" Raze yelled as he began to walk away only to slip on the soap covered path.

Discord rolled his eyes and guffawed loudly "HA! That's hilarious!" Then Discord looked down with a serious face "I know more than you think! I know that you've become a Super Saiyan! I know that you won't use the ability because you're scared of it! I also know that Saiyans shouldn't be capable of that kind of emotion and that's why Super Saiyans are a rare occurrence! I think it's sad that you won't use your ability as it's meant to be!" Discord finished as he drank more chocolate milk.

Raze turned away in near anger and another emotion he couldn't process "Whatever! I don't need to listen to you, that kind of power isn't needed and I think I was just fine before the transformation!" he declared as he turned his face back towards the spirit.

Discord then smiled a final time before saying "Well believe what you must, but when faced with a new situation, I think you will change your attitude and your mind" Discord then snapped his fingers and Raze flew up out of bed.

'It was only a dream...' he thought to himself 'Yeah totally a dream and it's all over for now' and he added 'I hope...'

That's when Raze heard the alarm sounding off and it said "**WARNING! WARNING! UNIDENTIFIED SPACE ANOMALY!**"

Raze ran toward the ladder leading up to the main room. He climbed it as the ship began to shake wildly. Raze shook it off as he made it towards the top.

Raze ran to the main control panel "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he tried to gain control of the ship.

Raze tapped down several codes that would initiate emergency boosters to escape the anomaly, but he was thrown back by a fluctuation and hit his head on the wall of the ship.

The hit knocked him out as his ship went through the anomaly and then it was all black.

~Beginning of Chapter 2~

* * *

At the castle of the royal pony sisters a whirring could be heard as a blue telephone box appeared out of nowhere in particular it had the words "POLICE BOX" with "PUBLIC CALL" in the middle of the first words.

As the whirring died down, the doors opened and smoke poured out as two silhouettes emerged from the well lighted doorway.

The first one stepped out and in the light he was a brown colt with a brown mane and tail with an hourglass for a cutie mark.

Then the second one stepped out and it was a mare with a gray coat and yellow mane and tail with seven bubbles for a cutie mark.

They began to walk away from the machine and while walking the brown one broke the silence "We had almost vanquished him and he got away..."

The gray mare looked down at the ground with a saddened expression "I just don't know what went wrong" she sighed with little earnest thinking it was obviously all her fault in the first place.

"Now Derpy this is in no way your fault, I should have been watching out for you. The Master is a dangerous foe and is not to be taken lightly. He'll use any means to defeat me, I should have been there to protect you when you needed me most! For that, I'm sorry..." he finished in a rather quick way knowing that Derpy shouldn't blame herself.

"Oh Doctor you always know just what to say to make me feel better!" she said happily as she kissed him on the cheek catching the doctor off guard and making him blush.

The Doctor touched his cheek with his hoof and smiled 'I'm a pretty lucky Time Lord!' he thought to himself as Derpy smiled at him.

The moment didn't last very long as Derpy and the Doctor heard a crashing sound coming from the area ahead of them and away from the ancient castle. The Doctor looked in the direction of the crash "What was that?!" he yelled.

Derpy turned towards the direction of the heard crash "Doctor it came from the direction we we're walking towards!" she then turned towards the Doctor.

The Doctor turned to Derpy "We need to go check out the area where whatever it was crashed!" he said while grabbing her hoof (somehow) and pulling her behind him.

~Crash Site~

The Doctor and Derpy had finally made it to the crash site after an awkward run. They looked down into the crater and saw a ship that appeared to be on it's side.

"Is that a spaceship Doctor?" Derpy asked him as he rummaged through some saddlebags of his.

"It looks like it, but I want to be sure. Ah-Ha! There it is!" The Doctor said triumphantly as he got his head out of his saddle bag.

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and began to scan the ship. He then used the tractor beam on his Sonic Screwdriver (Yes! In my story it has a Tractor Beam!) and turned the ship to a standing position.

He then used the Screwdriver to hack the system and the landing gear finally came out in the form of robotic legs. The Doctor then let the Tractor Beam go and the ship landed itself.

A voice sounded from the craft "Landing complete! You may now exit the craft." The main hatch opened and extended towards the ground. Then nothing but silence was heard throughout the area.

"That's strange, nothing is coming out..." The Doctor said to himself as he put up the Sonic Screwdriver.

"Then let's go in!" said Derpy as The Doctor stopped her from going up first.

"I'm the Time Lord here! I'll be the one to explore first!" The Doctor said as he looked at the ship.

Hesitantly, The Doctor approached the craft. He looked up at it and it had the words "CAPSULE CORP." written in huge letters on it 'Never heard of that company...' The Doctor thought to himself as he continued onward.

Derpy followed the Doctor as they went inside the ship. She saw the insides had Orange-Red tiles covering the floor and the walls were White. She looked towards the middle of the room and saw a white and silver center coming from the top of the ceiling to the floor "Wow, this place is pretty! Why doesn't the TARDIS look this pretty?" she asked the Doctor.

"You don't like how awesome my Baby looks? I'm starting to think that you don't know design quite like she does!" The Doctor said to Derpy as she huffed.

"I know Rarity would think this place looks better than the TARDIS! I mean you're all about the dark and silver stuff! Why not the bright white and silver stuff?! It's so spacey!" she said in awe of the ship around her

The Doctor mock scowled "I think it's just fine!" he said as he made his way to the center console of the ship "This does look like it's based off my TARDIS though... I wonder what it does..." he began to mess with buttons as Derpy found her way to another part of the ship.

Derpy looked over at a new area and found a ladder 'This must lead somewhere!' Derpy thought to herself as she spread her wings and flapped them as she flew up and then down the passage way.

She found herself inside what looked to be a kitchen. She started looking around and found the fridge 'I'm gonna raid it!' she thinks as she opens said fridge.

She looked inside and immediately something catches her attention. A certain button that must never be mentioned to her.

Derpy's eyes dilated and you'd wonder how she wasn't blinded by the light coming from the button labeled "The Muffin Button".

'This fridge was made for me...' she trailed off as she got closer to the button.

She pressed it and sure enough, in a few seconds, no less. She heard a "Bing!" sound as the oven opened up with a tray of muffins sticking out.

Derpy shut the fridge door and trotted over to the muffins with an increasing interest 'These don't look like any muffins I've ever seen before... I wonder what flavor they are.' she thought to herself as she got some oven mitts and put them on her hooves.

'These mitts have and extra side to them that just flaps around... I wonder why?' Derpy asked herself as she got the pan out of the oven and set it down on the table located not to far away from her.

Derpy looked at the muffins inside the pan as she grabbed one 'This is going to be so good!' when suddenly the Doctor appeared inside the room or at least Derpy thought he had randomly appeared. He had just climbed down the ladder leading to the kitchen.

"Hey Derpy! Whatcha gahhh!" The Doctor ended in a yell as Derpy threw the muffin in surprise.

Derpy saw as the muffin hit the floor "MUFFIN NO!" Derpy yelled as she spread her wings and flew towards the area where the muffin was. The Doctor yelled again as he was dragged by Derpy and they both ended up careening towards the opposite wall. They hit the wall with a loud "Smack!".

Derpy and The Doctor lay there dazed for a few moments. Derpy smiled victoriously as she held up the muffin "I saved the muffin! Isn't that great Doctor?!" she asked him to which he responded.

"Just cheery... Are you going to eat it now so we can get back to what we were supposed to be doing?" The Doctor said to Derpy.

"Of course!" And with that Derpy shoved it into her mouth and began to eat it. The flavor hit her so fast that a sound could be heard over all others as her wings shot up.

*pomf*

The Doctor picked himself up and looked over at Derpy to see the almighty Wing-Boner of the century as her wings stood proudly above her back "This is one of the greatest muffins I have ever had in the history of my life!" she exclaimed to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her as she zoomed back to the pan "You know what Derpy? I think you need to stay away from muff-" he was interrupted as she shoved a piece into his mouth.

Derpy smiled at him as he began to chew "What do you think?!"

The Doctor swallowed the piece of muffin and looked at Derpy with a serious face "It wasn't bad at all... What could be in it? I've never had such a muffin before..." The Doctor began to ponder how it was made while Derpy left towards the ladder.

Derpy flew up the ladder and landed in the main control room. She began to look for anything else as she finally took notice of a strange looking creature laying near a seat.

She began to get closer to the creature ever steadily 'I wonder what this thing is? It has to be the owner of this ship...' she heard the clopping of hooves as the Doctor had finally decided to join her and also saw the creature on the floor.

"A human?! In this universe?! Incredible! But get back Derpy! I'll take it from here! He could be dangerous..." The Doctor trailed off as he outstretched his arm in front of Derpy.

The Doctor approached the unconscious individual lying next to the seat and looked down at him in deep thought 'A human? For the first time, I don't feel so alone... But I'm not sure of his personality! A being from my universe can still be as dangerous as the next! I'll keep a close eye on this one...' The Doctor thought to himself as Derpy had went past him without the Doctor noticing.

Derpy looked at the unconscious body and began to mess around. She poked him on his head, on his shoulders, and then shook him a bit "It's time to wake up Mr. Sleepyhead!" she said with a wide smile.

Raze began to groan and his eyes opened slowly as he adjusted to the light of the ship. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, trying to clear the sleep from his eyes 'What's going on?' he questioned himself as he rolled over onto his stomach.

Derpy flew back in surprise at the sudden movement of the creature as the Doctor stepped up beside her. He regarded the human with caution as he picked his first greeting carefully "Hello there! We took a while to wake you up! What's your name?"

Raze picked himself up off the floor and turned to the direction he heard the voice come from "My name's Ra..." he stopped when he only saw two horses staring at him, he then looked around trying to find out where the voice came from 'Those voices had to come from somewhere... But there are only two horses in here! Someone must be hiding around here...' Raze looked around and saw nothing and then looked on the other side of his captains chair.

'There's nobody here... The voices couldn't come from horses, could they?' he questioned himself as a second realization hit him.

'It must be Discord! He could surely be here! If he can invade dreams, then it has to be possible!' Raze smiled and said "Alright Discord! Come on out! No need to hide! I already know you!" Raze finished as nothing happened 'Nope, nothing...' Raze's thoughts started to turn the gears in his brain while the two "Horses" watched the disturbed human.

The Doctor and Derpy stared at each other, then to the confused human and then back at each other. They watched as he continued to search around the ship, apparently in deep thought. Then they watched as he stopped searching and finally gave up his fruitless quest.

Raze looked at the two horses again and said aloud while scratching his chin (He forgot to keep his thoughts to himself) "If Discord isn't here and there are only two horses on my ship, then that mea-" he was interrupted by Derpy.

"We prefer the term ponies, Mr. Spikey!" she said with gusto before turning in the air and hitting him with her tail. Raze wasn't hurt by the tail slap, but he was for once in his life, completely awestruck.

The Doctor notices his look "Have you never met another species before? With a ship like this, I would expect that you have." The Doctor finished as he based the idea on his own experiences. If you have a ship that's advanced enough for travel on a grand scale, then you've definitely met another species before.

Raze was still confused by the situation, but he still continued despite that "Well, of course I've met another alien species, but never have I met a species of Hor- I mean ponies that could talk because I've been to other planets where horses and ponies are rode around and used for farm work. They never did talk..." Raze finished as he scratched his chin.

The Doctor shrugged "I understand your confusion about the situation. I had the same issue when I found out about ponies that were sentient beings! I thought of myself being so lucky to be the first Time Lord to find such a place!" he finished rather satisfied with himself.

Raze whom had listened to the little speech nodded "Well, we started off on the wrong foot. My name's Raze!" he then held out his hand and looked at the Doctor whom shook his head.

"Clench your hand into a fist." The Doctor told Raze whom complied, then the Doctor hit his fist with his own hoof "This is the greeting here! Brohoof is what all the ponies say! Isn't it just hilarious? Also! My name is the Doctor!" The Doctor finished telling Raze whom retracted his fist.

Derpy trotted over and held out her hoof "And my name is Ditzy Doo! Ponies that are my close friends call me Derpy! I know this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, so you can call me Derpy!" Raze bumped his fist against her hoof and smiled at her. Derpy smiled back with vigor.

"It's nice to meet you both!" Raze said as he got up.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Doctor and Derpy said to Raze whom had started walking to his center console.

"What are you doing Raze?" The Doctor asked him as Raze tapped some buttons on the keyboard. Suddenly a screen appeared and showed nothing on it.

Raze looked at it in confusion "That's strange..." he typed a bit more and found the screen saying "Location Unknown". Raze looked at the screen for a few more seconds before turning back to the Doctor and Derpy "I don't have a map for this place... That means that I must be lost... Or away from any signal for my ship to lock on to..." Raze quickly turned off the map screen and found himself walking back towards the wall he had hit his head on.

Raze then put his back against the wall and slid down the side of it. He hit the bottom and sat there for a while before saying "Wow, this is quite an issue..."

The Doctor walked over to him "I know what the issue is! I come from a different universe completely! You must have a hit something that allowed you to come here!" The Doctor said to Raze whom then looked at him in confusion.

"You mean, like a portal between dimensions, or something like that, right?" Raze asked the Doctor whom smiled and nodded.

"Yes! You wouldn't believe how many times I've crossed dimensions while traveling through time. It's an interesting thing once you get into it!" The Doctor said Raze raised an eyebrow.

"What was that?" Raze asked him as he dug into his ears with a finger.

"Exactly what you heard." The Doctor said to the confused Raze.

"Well, that's something... A time traveler... Hmmm... Let's not go into that for now. I need to figure out one of my newest problems." Raze said aloud.

"And what problem would that happen to be?" The Doctor asked him in curiosity.

"Where I'm going to live at... Do you two happen to know of any places nearby?" Raze asked them.

Derpy smiled and answered Raze "You could live in Ponyville with us! I have quite a bit of room at my house!" Derpy exclaimed in earnest..

"I'm not sure if that would be right..." he finished by crossing his arms.

"Why?" Derpy asked him with a tilt of her head.

"Well, I would be stared at by a whole bunch of ponies as if I was a wild animal, that's one thing and I gotta figure out a different place..." Raze said as he began to pace around the inside of the ship.

Derpy smiled once again "I know a different place where you wouldn't have to deal with other ponies! It's perfect for seclusion!" she said as Raze turned toward her again forgetting to continue his pacing.

"Really? Where would that be?!" Raze asked with vigor.

"There's a cave on a huge mountain! It's just outside Ponyville! There is one problem though..." Derpy trailed off with a slight frown.

"How could there be a problem with that? It sounds nice and quiet to me! Probably a great view also! Are you going to tell me what that problem is?" he asked Derpy.

"Well, okay! A dragon lives on the mountain. But I'm sure he would listen to a voice of reason if you asked to stay really nice-" Derpy was interrupted abruptly.

The Doctor shoved had shoved a hoof in her mouth "No! How can you suggest that?! He's a human and that means it's far to danger" The Doctor finished with urgency.

Raze then smiled and said "I agree with you Derpy! A dragon would be a cool thing to be around but I would have to show it some supremacy, so I'm going to go there ASAP and show this dragon a thing or two!" he began to walk towards the door of the ship but was stopped by The Doctor.

"Aren't you even thinking about this?! You're throwing your own life away stop and think befo..." The Doctor was interrupted by Raze.

"I'm not a human!" Raze said as the Doctor gave him a surprised stare.

"Not human? Then what are you supposed to be?" The Time Lord asked in extreme curiosity.

"I'm a Saiyan!" Raze said with a proud smile.

The Doctor's curiosity began to grow further "What in the world is a Saiyan? I've never heard of that species..." The Doctor trailed off as Raze smiled.

"I'll tell you right now!" Raze said to them both.

Raze told them about the Saiyan race and what they were capable of doing. The Doctor and Derpy listened in as he told them of the intricacies of the Saiyan populace and need less to say, The Doctor was astounded, and Derpy just seemed to absorb the information. Raze couldn't tell what was her mind.

The Doctor started to smile "OH! You are something brilliant! I can't wait to see what you're truly capable of doing! Seems like you'll be able to defend yourself easily, but I'm still sure that you would be happier in Ponyville!" The Doctor said which Raze responded.

"There may be a time when I'll check out the place, but I wouldn't get to hopeful of it happening anytime soon. I guess that I can go and find the place on my own. It's been nice meeting you both and I wish you a nice day!" Raze then walked towards the door of the ship.

He opened it and then went outside. He began to make his way towards the forest when he started realizing something 'I don't know where I'm going and it's really foggy for some reason...' Indeed the fog had set in all around the sky and Raze having no idea where to go, decided that he should head back to the ship. So he did.

"I can't believe that I've met a new alien species today! Simply brilliant! I'll have to add what I know to the TARDIS in case we find anymore!" The Doctor said as they stood on the the walkway leading into the ship.

"I found the best muffins ever! We also have a new friend if he stays... Do you think he'll find the mountain without a guide?" Derpy asked the Doctor whom smiled.

"Maybe we won't have to wonder about that for long! He's already back!" The Doctor said as an embarrassed Raze walked towards them.

"You wouldn't happen to know your way to that Cave, would you?" Raze smiled awkwardly in slight shame as he didn't have a clue himself.

The Doctor and Derpy looked at each other and smiled, then turned to Raze "We can help you get to the cave, but we should wait for the fog to clear." The Doctor stated to Raze.

Raze then smiled himself "Alright, I guess I'll get a few more of those muffins before w-" Raze was interrupted by Derpy when she tackled him.

"YES! More of those amazing muffins!" she exclaimed as she shot back into the ship.

The Doctor smiled and then turned to Raze "I think that you should be a little more careful around her Raze. She's quite a handful!" he said while helping Raze up.

"Tell me about it..." Raze trailed off as they both followed her inside to eat more of those incredible muffins.

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	2. Chapter 3

**Raze's Journey Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own ponies or DBZ just my OC

TheAnalogKid113: Thank you for the review and I think Twilight would be more interested in this new species and wanting to study it than to freak out but you'll see how it goes I think you might like their meeting, but I will tell that's in chapter 4 my friend so i'll release that some time I guess in teh future!

uberness: Thanks for you're review too I like that I'm the first one to feature a super saiyan and actually there's another saiyan in Equestria on Fimfiction and it deals with Bardock, but it's a Google Translated thing so it's not that good and I really love the character of Bardock it's sad his fanfic self doesn't get any love.

So without further adieu read on!

* * *

Raze had decided that they should stay in his ship for the night since it was far to foggy for any of them to find their way home and so Derpy and The Doctor agreed with him. The morning had come rather fast for them all and Raze was the last one to wake up he decided to check on The Doctor and Derpy but they were gone.

Raze thought to himself 'I wonder where they went?' he walked around the ship and even checked the kitchen but to no avail they weren't there 'Well I'm sure they wouldn't just leave me when they promised to show me where that dragon lived at, but I guess I can't be sure...' he finally decided to check the time.

He walked over to the main computer and turned it on it said "11:36 A.M." in that monotone type of voice Raze then ran his hand through his hair 'Jeez it's already this late well I was going either with or without them and I guess...' his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clopping as none other than Derpy and The Doctor showed up out of the blue.

Raze who had turned in their direction saw they had what appeared to be apples? "Whats with all the apples?" he asked not really knowing why they had that much.

Derpy got that wall eyed look and said "Well Doctor said he was tired of apples so we decided to get muffins" she said proudly but then she looked back on it and frowned knowing she said it wrong she then made to correct herself "I MEAN HE WAS TIRED OF MUFFINS SO WE GOT APPLES!" she shouted loud enough for anybody to here for miles.

The Doctor who had finished cleaning out his ears with his hoof shrugged it off and said "Do you want some Raze I can assure you they are quite delicious" he said while offering the bushel to the saiyan warrior.

Raze looked at the bushel and then back to Derpy who said "Come on is Mr. Big Bad Saiyan afraid of some apples?" she questioned in a pseudo taunting manner and though he knew she was taunting he blushed in embarrassment anyway "I'm not afraid of any apples..." he muttered out the corner of his mouth when Derpy appeared in front of his face.

"Then try one!" she said in an excited tone of voice whilst shoving the apple into his hands and then flying back to stand near The Doctor and waiting for him to eat it.

Raze looked at the apple curiously then slowly but surely he leaned in at took a bite the crunching sound could be heard by both ponies and then the ever inevitable gulp as the chewed bits went down his throat.

Derpy looked on with an excited expression while The Doctor looked waited in his patient way for Raze's reaction. Raze began shaking before jumping into the air all the way to the top of his ship "THIS IS GREAT!" he yelled in happiness as he began to eat the rest of the apple quite quickly then he flew downward towards the bushel and grabbed three more.

Derpy who was really happy with the response made a joyful squeal while The Doctor smiled himself "Well it's about time we left Raze" he said with a tiny bit of impatience.

Raze nodded and finished of the last of his apples then he floated down "Your right lets get out of this ship so I can shrink it" he said while walking out.

The Doctor and Derpy followed Raze to the outside of his ship when Raze closed the door to it "There now the button should be around the side over here..." he said as he moved towards the button he clicked it and suddenly the a smoke explosion occurred and in the wake of the ship was only a capsule which Raze picked up and put it in his carrying case.

Needless to say The Doctor looked fascinated "How may I ask did you do that?" Raze answered him by saying "On earth there's a company that makes spaceships and all kinds of things, so they were the first to think of making everything turn into these" he pulled out a capsule "I'm not really certain how they did it but its always been really helpful"

The Doctor nodded "Well thank you for the explanation now we should get going" he said while walking towards the path for the mountain with Derpy in hot pursuit. Raze began to follow them when he heard something shaking the bushes 'What was that?' he thought as his body turned towards the noise though before he could walk towards it The Doctor called to him "Are you coming or not?"

Raze decided it might just be a small animal and left it to follow his new friends towards the mountain though he was still curious 'Could have been a snake or a lion maybe even a bear, but I'm sure it wouldn't think of bothering us or less likely me'

Once Raze had caught up it had taken ten minutes by foot to actually reach the beginning of the trail up the mountain "Wow this is a huge mountain! It looked smaller in the distance but up close damn its just different"

Derpy giggled a bit at his reaction before flying up in front of The Doctor and Raze "Why don't you just fly silly?" she asked as if the answer was as simple as eating a muffin.

Raze decided to answer her question with a question of his own "What about The Doctor here? I think it would be bad to leave him all alone after all it was both of you who decided to take me here so ill finish the journey with you both!" he finished slightly pleased with himself while The Doctor gave him an approving glance.

Derpy then slowly but surely floated down a somewhat sad expression on her face "Your right Raze I'm sorry Doc" she said with the saddest puppy dog eyes you had ever seen. (Author Note: Rivaling that of Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy themselves.)

The Doctor couldn't help but be as comforting as possible while Raze thought he had said something extremely terrible 'Oh man I didn't think it would hurt to say anything oh man its like I just killed something innocent' he looked away trying to think of something else he found himself staring at the clouds when he saw something strange up there.

'Is that a bunch of colors together on one tiny part of the cloud?' he thought to himself when it disappeared 'Nah must be my imagination flaring up' he then turned to his companions to find them holding each other in a kiss "Ummm okay can we get a move on please if your finished?" Derpy and The Doctor let go of each other blushing a bit.

"Yes we can" The Doctor said while walking forward with Derpy close behind her wings sticking out all the while 'Why is her wings sticking up like that?' he thought to himself.

Raze decided to ask her "Hey Derpy why are you're wings sticking up like that?"

Derpy turned toward him and blushed "Ummm... No reason its just a natural thing for us pegasi" she said quickly while speeding up her legs to get away from the conversation.

Raze decided not to press further as they hiked further up the path. They got higher and higher when they finally got to a huge block in their course of action. Derpy walked over to it "Woah that's a huge rock! How did it get here?"

The Doctor answered Derpy "Maybe the Dragon put it here to keep anypony from getting up his mountain after all not even a unicorn could move this with magic, so what are we going to do about it?"

Raze decided to suggest something "Maybe we could all just fly up? I can carry The Doctor and Derpy can fly on her own" he said confident they should do that.

The Doctor then said "But wouldn't that take out any of the meaning of us climbing this mountain in the first place?" then he added "We may put our author in a fix if we start to destroy any meaning of us bonding through our adventure don't you think so?" he asked Raze and Derpy.

Raze answered him with a question "What are you talking about Doc? Doesn't an author write a story?" he asked in the most curious of ways.

Derpy nodded "Yeah authors write stories!" she then got that wall eyed look "MUFFINS!" she said while pulling out a muffin. Again Raze and The Doctor were confused about the random muffin but they understood to not ask.

The Doctor sighed "Forget I said anything at all the point is that were not flying so that means we need another means of moving the boulder any ideas?" he asked nobody in particular while Derpy munched her muffin.

Raze knew exactly what to do "Alright then I get to show my stuff!" the saiyan walked up to the Boulder and bent down using his legs he picked it up and with extreme ease held it over his head in the spirit bomb pose then he threw it.

Raze watched it fly into the air before he put his hand up "HAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he produced a yellow energy blast that flew upwards destroying the boulder and turning it into dust he then pulled his hand down feeling satisfied with himself.

Derpy's eyes were shining more than normal "That was pretty wasn't it Doctor?" The Doctor nodded as he was slightly impressed with the display of power 'If he can do that he has nothing to worry about if somebody wished to challenge him no wonder hes so confident' he thought while still staring in awe.

Raze then turned back to his companions "We need to get to the top I want to see what the roommate is gonna be like!" he said in excitement as he ran up the path like a joyful child with a brand new toy.

Derpy and The Doctor followed him as they reached the top of the mountain. The Doctor looked around and smiled "This place would seem ideal to live at though the dragon is the only problem here at the moment" he said.

Raze shook his head "The dragon won't be a problem if we make it understand we aren't here to threaten him or anything right?" he asked The Doctor who then shook his head as well.

"This is a dragon and they are very protective of their territory and material possessions and to make this short he will go all out to make sure he isn't over taken by you Raze so be careful and that goes for you too Derpy" Raze nodded in understanding while Derpy raised her hoof in a salute when the Equestrian flag appeared behind her.

Raze and The Doctor looked in amazement at the flag when Raze asked "Where did you get that flag Derpy?" she replied with a shrug.

Raze decided to go with it of course and then looked toward The Doctor "So the dragon is in there right?" he said while pointing towards the cave.

The Doctor nodded and was about to say something when he figured out that Raze had already left for the cave.

Raze looked into the cave it looked really spacious inside he then walked in thinking 'Wow this place is amazing and you would never think it was this big from the outside but wheres the dragon?'

Raze pressed onward through the cave till he found the dragon he was red and looked in weird way peaceful he was asleep of course and now was about to be woke up by Raze.

Raze poked the dragons nose "Hey there big guy you ready to get up?" he got no response so he poked harder "Come on up and at em!" he said to the dragon.

The dragon opened his eyes as he got up he yawned and then rubbed his eye's then proceeded to look down on the saiyan.

Raze then smiled "Hey there dragon I'm sure your wondering why I'm here in your cave well here's why I need somewhere to live so I'm not stared at like an exotic animal and I was wondering if you would let me stay here?"

The dragon who had actually listened decided that nobody could take his territory and therefore roared into Raze's face and swung his tail at Raze which smashed Raze in the side and threw him out of the cave where he flew off the mountain and into the wooded area below where he crashed.

The dragon then shook his himself and walked outside the cave to see two ponies looking over the side of the mountain in shock when they had forgot the dragon entirely and the dragon of course not liking to be ignored roared and then breathed fire at them.

The Doctor grabbed Derpy and flung themselves to the side of the flame barely missing the white hot fire as it melted a bit of the rock off the side of the mountain.

The Doctor then prepared to fight the dragon with his supersonic screwdriver and zapped the dragon with it only for it to bounce off the dragon's scales and hit a side of the mountain knocking of some rocks that hit the dragon's head leaving him off balanced for just a second.

The Doctor turned to Derpy and with urgency said "Go Derpy right now before the dragon regains it's footing!" Derpy nodded about to go when she saw The Doctor being smacked to the side by the dragons tail.

Derpy screamed for The Doctor "DOCTOR!" she then flew down to his side rather than escaping she stood her ground against the dragon and fanned out her wings preparing to try and fight the dragon herself.

The dragon roared in laughter at her attempt at being brave and began to walk towards Derpy slowly ready to kill them nice and slow.

Meanwhile Raze who had brushed himself off looked upwards "That wasn't very hospitable so now I have to show you who's boss" he began to charge energy and shouted "KAIOKEN X5!" as red energy coursed around his body and he flew at blinding speeds to the top of the mountain.

Derpy who was still standing her ground was preparing to fly towards the dragon when he blew flames in her and The Doctor's direction she then closed her eyes thinking the worst 'It's over!'.

Everything felt like it was going in slow motion but seconds later when she thought the flames should have been there already she opened her eyes to find herself and The Doctor in the arms of Raze he then smiled at her "Miss me much?" she then nodded and smiled.

Raze dropped them off in the cave and told them to stay put while he handled the rest of the fight he flew outside of the cave to the front of the dragon and said to him "Why are you acting like this I only need somewhere to stay!".

The dragon then finally decided to say something "Why don't you go find somewhere else? Why even come up here to try and take over my territory? What gives you the right?"

Raze responded by saying "I never came to take your territory and why would you bring those two into it they weren't the ones who woke you up!" he finished in anger.

The dragon shrugged "Ponies aren't supposed to be here and neither are you for this is Pyrus's domain and creatures like you and all others shall know that it is my territory and my collection of treasure and none of you shall have it!"

Raze shook his head "Well if your willing to fight" Raze caught the tail "Ill end this in one throw!" as he picked up Pyrus by his tail and began to swing him around and around until it was almost like a helicopter.

Pyrus was now fearing the drop knowing his wings wouldn't save him from the relenting trees below as he was let go of by Raze he roared as he flew downwards into the trees and the impact was terrible you could hear the crunch as he landed on his left wing and it shattered the bones inside.

Raze turned away thinking 'That must have hurt I could hear that one!' Raze then floated down next to the cave and took out his capsule holder and pulled out one labeled med kit he looked through it and found the senzu beans 'That's exactly what he's gonna need and there's only ten so that means I only have 9 left now but what could go wrong?'

As Raze put up the kit he turned only to be tackled by Derpy "THANKS RAZEY!" she exclaimed joyfully happy that she and The Doctor would live another day.

The Doctor then said "Yes thanks Raze you really saved us back there" he then turned towards the direction where the dragon had been thrown "What about him?"

Raze responded to The Doctor by saying "I'm gonna heal him and maybe then ill gain Pyrus's trust it's perfect and besides I would get lonely without company so he's going to have to do" he then flew down to where the dragon had landed.

Raze then flew towards the head of the dragon and opened his mouth he took out the bean and crushed it in his hand and dropped the crushed senzu bean into his mouth where he forced the dragon to swallow it.

Pyrus then woke up in seconds feeling stronger than he had ever been before "Whats wrong with me?" Raze who flew in front of him said "There's nothing wrong but I healed you in the hopes that I will be able to live up there if its alright with you"

Pyrus then grunted remembering his impact and loss "It may as well be your territory I'll find somewhere else to go"

Raze then said "No that's alright stay here I need the company besides then you won't be bored up here or sleep all the time if I'm here"

Pyrus scratched his chin and decided it would be better to agree then maybe he could get revenge when this Raze person is caught off guard "Sure then I will share with you" Pyrus said before flying up to the cave with Raze in hot pursuit.

After discussing the entire situation with The Doctor and Derpy they were ready to call it a day Pyrus had already went to sleep.

Raze then decided to see if The Doctor and Derpy would stay since it was sunset and they agreed but what none of them expected was another voice that came out of nowhere.

"So that's why y'all got more of mah apples than usual!" said an accusing voice that sounded like something of a southern farmer when another voice joined hers.

"YEAH WHATS WITH THIS CREATURE!" yelled the voice of a cyan colored mare with a rainbow colored mane and tail that flew into Raze's face with an almost angry look? 'Why is she so angry? What did I do wrong?' he could only ask himself those questions before he decided to push her back as he was not comfortable being that close to her.

Raze who was inches away from this mares face suddenly got angry and pushed her back. The cyan colored mare fell onto her back from the push and was shocked by the strength she felt from the creature.

The other pony who had been heard first said "Rainbow! You alright?" Raze who was watching them decided to ask "Who are you ponies?"

The cyan mare despite being shocked was back up on her hoofs "I'm Rainbow Dash fastest flier in Equestria!" she said while striking a pose.

The orange mare on her other side introduced herself as well "And I'm Applejack most dependable pony this side of Equestria"

* * *

So what do you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me! And, so till next time Roarin Out!


	3. Chapter 4

Raze's Journey Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own ponies or DBZ just my OC.

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"So what about you Spiky?" Rainbow said as she pointed at his hair with her hoof "What's you're name?" she asked in her best angry voice.

Raze looked downward at Rainbow Dash "My names Raze! Not Spiky!" he told the pony who was brushing herself off from the push to the ground.

The one named Applejack walked her way over "Well it's nice tah meet yah pardner" she said while extending a hoof to Raze trying to be as hospitable as possible because she had seen what had happened to the dragon and wanted very much to not end up like that.

Rainbow stopped brushing herself off and was about to give Raze a piece of her mind when Derpy interrupted her course of action.

"Please don't be mad at Razey he only pushed you down because you got in his face and you were rude" Derpy told her while hoping she would cool her brash attitude rather than starting a one sided fight where either injuries or death would embrace her friend and she wanted neither of these things to happen.

Rainbow who couldn't believe Derpy would defend this Raze guy over her responded with "Why are you defending him? He's the alien not me we need to drive him away!" she finished with an angry snort.

Before Derpy could say anything The Doctor stepped in "Why would we drive him away? He saved our lives though granted we could have avoided going here at all if he would've just stayed in ponyville but the fact is he still saved us, so I would defend him besides he is really good company!" he finished thinking that would change the direction of the conversation, but it didn't.

Rainbow had listened but was brash about everything she only knew of a few ways to solve issues there was always option one hoof wrestling, two a competition, or three and most importantly racing, she knew physical strength was out of the question after all she couldn't throw a dragon so hoof wrestling and a competition were out of the question that left racing.

"I know how to solve all of this we could race through the gorge!" Rainbow said while aiming her statement at Raze himself.

Raze looked up "Racing really?" he questioned the Rainbow pegasus.

"Yeah racing! If you lose you will have to leave!" Rainbow Dash said in the most confident voice that you could have sworn she already knew she would win.

Raze then smiled at her "What if I win? What could you possibly have that I would need?" he asked her knowing she wasn't expecting him to be so calm about it.

Rainbow hadn't thought about that 'What if he does win?' she asked herself not knowing what she could do if she lost.

Raze saw that for once the Rainbow menace had nothing to say "I think I have an idea what I may want after all!" he boldly claimed and for once Rainbow squirmed a bit she had no idea what he would ask for and the suspense was killing her.

Applejack who had been on edge since Rainbow had started the whole talk of racing to decide the fate of Raze spoke up finally "Rainbow what are you doing! I'm not all for havin an alien or anythin around, but seriously what if he asks for you to be banished from yer home then me and all yer other friends won't ever see you again" she finished while waving her arms crazily like a flopping bloon like creature.

Rainbow who was about to respond to Applejack who was interrupted by Raze "I WANT MORE OF THOSE AWESOME APPLES! THEY WERE REALLY GOOD!" he exclaimed loudly to everyone around in fact it was so loud Pyrus rolled over in his sleep though everyone was outside and didn't notice him moving.

Applejack then began to smile "Actually Rainbow I don't mind aliens that much anymore especially aliens who have a fondness for mah apples" she said as Rainbow's mouth hit the dirt.

Rainbow Dash's eyes were saucers at this point "Applejack you have gotta be kidding me! Over apples can't you see he's a threat? He could do that to ponies and be like Discord!" Rainbow exclaimed in a dramatic fashion.

Applejack frowned "I was kidding sugarcube, but I can agree to terms like that I can definitely get you some more of mah apples" she stated to the spiky headed fighter.

Raze who hadn't been listening to Rainbow Dash's side and had listened to Applejack responded with "Thanks a whole bunch there pardner" in her kind of accent.

Applejack dawned an annoyed look "Are yew making fun of mah accent?" she asked in an accusing manner.

Raze shook his head "No I don't make fun of peo.. err ponies accents at all I can promise you that!" Raze said quickly to make sure she knew he hadn't been offending her.

Applejack nodded once before turning to Rainbow "Well Rainbow now that you've set yer challenge up and the moons high where are we gonna sleep at?"

Rainbow Dash looked puzzled before shrugging "I thought we would've had plenty of time to get back, but I guess not and soon it's gonna storm because I made sure it would tonight..." the thunder was heard in the distance and she looked down in embarrassment.

Derpy then dawned an excited look "STAY HERE AND WE CAN ALL PLAY GAMES AND TELL STORIES AND ALL KINDS OF..." The Doctor had stuck his hoof in her mouth as he promptly got annoyed by the noise.

Raze then walked over with a smile on his face "I wouldn't mind if you both stayed here after all it's not fair if the competition isn't in perfect condition for the race" he said in a smug sort of way aiming most of his words at Rainbow who snorted.

"You won't even make me break a sweat!" Rainbow said crossly with the most angry face a rainbow maned pony could make.

Raze waved her off and pulled out his kit carrying his capsules and pulled out his ship and clicked before throwing it to the ground when the explosion of smoke came from it and there stood a full size capsule corp. ship in all it's glory.

Raze opened the main hatch "Well come on in there's plenty of space in here!" he then walked in followed by Derpy and The Doctor while Applejack and Rainbow Dash followed slowly behind.

Raze looked through the closet and found spare blankets and pillows that he just so happens to have and then took them to the main room where he set down a huge pad for them.

Raze then told the ponies that they were to sleep here and he went to his own room to sleep out the rest of the night.

Derpy began to roll on the sheets happily proclaiming herself "Queen of the Sheets" as she found a comfy spot to lie in and within minutes fell asleep.

The Doctor who was still curious about the ship began to look at the control panels and other things while trying to figure out how they worked.

As soon as Applejack had hit the blanket she was out and that was that.

Rainbow Dash flew around the place trying to find out if Raze was an evil overlord or something to turn the favor of the ponies into her direction but she had no luck and decided to finally sleep.

The Doctor who had finally felt satisfied after a few hours of messing around also decided to turn in for the night he laid himself next Derpy and drifted off with the help of her scent to his own risking life and limb for the universe dreams.

~Next Morning~

Raze being the first one who had slept was the first to get up when he walked into the main room he kept quiet though he couldn't help but look at the ponies as they slept they had ended up cuddled together or at least the mares had The Doctor had been pushed out over night.

Raze's thoughts at this moment were 'This is cute' then he grimaced at his own thoughts thinking of course 'Whoa did I think cute? I don't want to revoke my man license!' and so he went to the kitchen and began to fry some chicken.

15 or so minutes later it was ready (I don't cook chicken much so no accuracy is there) and well it was gone in 2 minutes (again inaccurate it was probably 30 seconds) and so the saiyan's endless pit was filled though that's not possible right?

Derpy yawned and scratched her ear with her back leg then went over to the bag of apples and picked one and munched it quickly while the other ponies began to wake up all of them of course were dazed and had bed head.

Raze walked in to the main room to find the ponies all eating the rest of the apples that were left over from yesterday and though it saddened him to see the red orbs of pure enlightenment disappear he knew all he had to do was beat Dash in a race and he wouldn't have to worry about it any longer.

Rainbow who was now filled with apples went towards Raze and then said "Ghastly Gorge is the place where we are going to race" she then added "If you're scared then don't even bother showing up" then she looked at Derpy "You can show him when it's time and ill be there" she said to them as she prepared to zoom off.

Raze then looked at her skeptically "WAIT!" he exclaimed to her as she turned around and looked at him in angry huff.

"WHAT?" she asked in an angry manner.

Raze then grinned "You forgot to mention the exact time today" he said as she facehoofed.

Rainbow Dash then blushed a bit "Ummm... How about 3:00 pm.?" she asked Raze.

"Sounds perfect!" he then reached out his hand but Rainbow Dash turned her head away in a defiant manner.

Rainbow then said "I only shake the hoofs of pony folk not some weird alien just hold to you're word, whatever it's worth and be there, or you can just leave" she finished satisfied with the ending of the conversation and finally flew off in haste.

Applejack had stepped out of the ship as well to end up beside of Raze who she turned to and said "Raze I know you don't mean no harm, but Rainbow firmly believes you're a threat, so show her that you're not that's all you can do" she then began her trek down the mountain leaving Raze speechless.

The Doctor walked over to Raze "Raze it's 11:00 in the morning and we are going to Ponyville we'll see you at 2:00 at the bottom of the mountain, so until then can you find something to occupy you're time?" he asked Raze who nodded.

"Yeah I'm thinking about going flying and exploring this world a little" Derpy got excited, but The Doctor stopped her and shook his head.

Derpy put a small smile on her face "Have fun Razey I would go, but my little muffin Dinky is being watched by Pinkie and I'm sure she is getting tired, so ill be picking her up" The Doctor and Derpy waved and then proceeded down the path leaving Raze alone.

Raze then heard grumbling in the cave and saw Pyrus's head come out as his body followed he then opened his wings and flapped them leaving to go hunting over the ocean as Celestia had forbade him from eating her precious ponies so he had to go for the jumping fish instead.

Raze watched him fly away 'Well I'm alone now, so time to explore!' his aura flared up as he flew off into the endless blue sky his speed increased as he went on flying through the clouds splitting through them at high velocity.

'Yeah this is what I need!' he thought as he noticed his clothes dripped with rainwater 'Wow those clouds produce much more rain than ours do" he flew down through the clouds and hit a river then he charged his energy exploding the water around him making a huge water fountain which was photographed by some random pony who was thinking of spectacles or something.

Though she couldn't take picture fast enough and missed the scoop of her life when Raze blasted out of the water and escaped through the clouds making her get disappointed so she left.

Raze flew through the air and powered through the wind passing some random pegasi who he had given a smile and a wave to as he left them in the dust he then thought 'If Rainbow is like these pegasi then she doesn't stand a chance' he then got a huge grin on his face 'THAT MEANS MORE APPLES!' he was happier than he would've ever been in this world before.

He looked at his watch it said 12:00 'Just twelve? What am I going to do till three?' he thought to himself as he slowed down in midair and then floated down to the ground 'Where am I anyway?' Raze looked around trying to figure it out, but he couldn't because he didn't have a map.

That's when a pony approached him cautiously. Raze looked in the pony's direction and she jumped back Raze found him self staring at ocean blue eyes he then noticed other features of this pony it was obviously female had a long pink mane and tail the fur was butter yellow and she had 3 butterflies on her flank.

Raze could tell she was timid so he bent down and asked "What's you're name?" she kicked her hoof at the dirt a little and whispered something that was inaudible.

Raze then put his hand against his ear "What was that?" he asked the pony.

The pony then whispered "I'm Fluttershy" and hid her face behind her mane.

Raze who still hadn't heard her asked "Can you speak a little louder please?" then Raze waited for the response he craved for at this point.

The pony then finally got her courage up and said "I'm Fluttershy"

Raze then smiled and said "Well I'm Raze and its nice to meet you Fluttershy!" he was a little louder than he thought when he saw her cowering on the ground he immediately hit himself (He didn't hit himself for real) in his mind and then said "Ummm... I guess ill go then plenty of flying to do and stuff" he finished as he prepared to fly off.

Fluttershy then appeared in front of him "You're that alien Rainbow Dash was talking about aren't you?" she asked Raze curiously.

"Yeah I am what did she say about me?" he asked Fluttershy knowing she had to have said something bad about him.

Fluttershy landed on the ground and answered him "She said you were extremely rude and a threat" she noticed Raze looked a bit crestfallen having heard that when she snapped up saying "But I don't think you seem all that bad in fact you're really nice at least what I have gathered from our meeting here" she finished with a smile showing her teeth that would melt your heart.

Raze couldn't help it he knew it was inevitable and with a sigh he said "Dawwwwwwwwwww" he knew his man license was gone now but that smile was like another gift from heaven and something you would photograph for times to come, but he no camera so memory would do.

Fluttershy then got a confused look "Why did you make that sound?" Raze then blushed in embarrassment.

Raze answered with "No reason its something that happens from time to time" he finished hoping she would drop the subject.

Fluttershy decided not to pry so she wouldn't ruin the chance to share kindness and decided to ask something else "How do you fly without wings?" she really did wonder how.

Raze collected himself and said "Well I can answer that you see I control energy called ki which I can use to fly at high speeds and use as a defensive mechanism like this" he then flared his aura up which is white in normal form.

Fluttershy looked in amazement at the white aura that that wreathed like fire over his body "Wow that's amazing!" though it didn't sound all that excited coming from her because her voice was low.

Raze then let go of the aura and it dissipated in seconds "That's just the basic thought of it though" he said to the pony who was still in awe of the light aura.

Fluttershy shook herself a bit to get rid of her shock "Well it was nice meeting you Raze" she said with lots of sincerity then she added "Rainbow is expecting me to be Ghastly Gorge to cheer for here so I should probably go"

Raze looked at his watch 2:00 it said 'Whoa it's already 2:00? Perfect ill be there early then' he thought to himself.

Then Raze looked over at Fluttershy "Would you rather have me fly you? I mean no offense but you don't seem to be suited for distance flying besides I'm meeting some friends before we go to Ghastly Gorge, so you can go in a group with us" he finished while waiting for an answer.

Fluttershy thought it was better to travel with someone than without so she asked "Yes of course but how will I be flown by you?"

Raze then flared up his aura again and flew towards her grabbing her at the same time and putting her on his back and then he stopped in midair to allow her to adjust herself and have maximum comfort on the trip to the mountain.

Fluttershy finally got herself in place and said "You may go when ready" then she added in a timid voice "If that's okay with you of course".

Raze said "I'm okay with this" he then flew off towards the mountain which wasn't as far as he had thought.

Meanwhile and the bottom of the mountain...

The Doctor and Derpy had finished early and decided to go wait on Raze to get back. The Doctor kept looking at his watch which read 2:14 at the time and then looked towards the sky.

Derpy was watching two butterflies that were flying in opposite directions while thinking 'Pretty...'

The Doctor looked up one more time and saw Raze flying towards them and he was waving. The Doctor also noticed hoofs around his neck they looked yellow and he could see a pink mane billowing in the wind he then thought 'Fluttershy? When did he meet her?' he decided to ask them when they touched down.

Raze then grabbed the pony and pulled her off his back and set her down when they had reached the ground of course. He then proceeded to walk towards The Doctor and Derpy who smiled and closed the walking distance. Fluttershy walked a little faster at the site of Derpy who was a good friend of hers.

Fluttershy was the first to say something to Derpy "Hey Derpy" she said as Derpy turned and smiled towards her.

Derpy replied "Hey Fluttershy!" she then flew over to Fluttershy and they began to talk about the race among other things.

Raze then asked The Doctor "Where is Ghastly Gorge?"

The Doctor got Fluttershy and Derpy's attention and then responded to Raze saying "Follow me and we'll be able to see Raze race Rainbow" (Say Raze race Rainbow 5 times fast).

The group began there walk to Ghastly Gorge as Raze looked at the trees and plant life around them he realized he couldn't recognize some of them "Woah the plants here are weird like that blue flower patch over there" he said while pointing to the flowers in question.

The Doctor reprimanded him saying "Don't even think about touching those the results would be catastrophic" he finished with a look of disgust towards the blue flowers.

Raze asked The Doctor "What's wrong with those flowers? They don't look very threatening" he stated at the same time.

The Doctor was about to say something when Fluttershy interrupted him "Those flowers are called Poison Joke and they play a joke on you that can change your appearance or worse, but there is a cure you have to take a herbal bath so don't touch it" she finished with a worried whimper.

Raze thought it was weird that she would know so much about it and asked her "How do you know so much about those flowers did you touch them?"

Fluttershy then nodded and said "Yes I did and they changed my voice and made it deeper it was horrible" she finished with an ominous look.

Raze took her word for it and ceased questions for now as it seems that the group had stopped and The Doctor confirmed it by saying "Welcome to Ghastly Gorge! Home of well anything ghastly..." he finished while feeling the title wasn't that great.

Derpy looked around "Wheres Rainbow Dash?" she asked Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shrugged and responded "I don't know where she could be" then she opened her eyes wider "I'm sorry about not knowing if that's okay"

Raze looked over at Fluttershy "Hey Fluttershy I don't think you should apologize for something you can't control. Remember never apologize when you can criticize!" he said in a very familiar way.

Fluttershy then said "You sound a lot like someone else I know..." she couldn't pinpoint it at the moment and therefore decided it wasn't important.

Raze turned to look into the sky and saw Rainbow zooming in. He also heard a bunch of talking coming from the path that lead here and saw four ponies walking over to them the purple one spoke first.

"Hey you must be the alien I've heard so much about I can't wait to put you up to some tests!" she said while sounding really excited.

Raze cringed "I don't think so you aren't touching anything of mine you... purple horn headed thing!" he said while turning his back on her.

The white pony popped her nose into the conversation "There's no need for name calling where did you get those rude manners?"

Raze turned to the white pony "She is the one trying to say that I'm going to have freaky little experiments be done on me and that isn't happening no way no how" he exclaimed to her.

The purple pony was then interrupted by a pink pony before she could say anything "HEY stop being a meany mean pants to Twilight she didn't do anything wrong and by experiments she doesn't mean dissection or something maybe some stamina tests and other things like this one time where she strapped me to a machine and had weird graphs and stuff hanging everywhere and then she did some more stuff and..." she was interrupted by a hoof being shoved into her mouth by Twilight who looked very annoyed.

"What she means to say is I wouldn't have done all types of crazy experiments only things like well studying you jeez I'm not some sadist who has it in for weird tests!" she said to Raze who eyed her nervously.

Raze thought he had been a little harsh and decided that he should apologize, so he did "Alright I'm sorry for assuming that you were going to do dangerous tests and calling you names" he said to her while holding his hand out but instead of a hand he got something else that surprised him.

Twilight hugged him and said "So you will do some tests and answer questions for me?" Raze couldn't answer he was frozen the gesture was unexpected and even though Twilight had let go a few seconds back he stayed still.

Derpy flew up to his face and waved her hoof in front of his face "Razey? You there?" she asked him. When she got no answer she went a step further and smacked him with her hoof in his face.

Raze finally regained control over his limbs and moved saying "Thanks Derpy that hug was really unexpected"

The pink pony then shoved her way past Twilight and said "I'm Pinkie Pie and I'm your new bestest friend and ill sing to tell you how much you mean" she then breathed in and was about to sing when she was interrupted by Raze.

Raze said "NO! What I mean to say is no songs I can't stand musicals it's not my thing and who is the white pony?" he asked now trying to get the chatter monster to stop.

Before Pinkie could retort the white pony stepped up "I'm Rarity the greatest fashion designer to have ever graced Equestria" she then looked at his clothes closer "What are those things you're wearing there they don't look that stylish" she pointed at the unknown looking armor.

Raze responded to Rarity by saying "Hey these clothes aren't just clothes there Yardrat Armor and they look epic and make me seem like a hero!" he said while striking his favorite Goku pose.

Rarity was about to tell him why she thought it wasn't that great looking when another voice interrupted her "Howdy pardners ready fer the race!" asked Applejack as she trotted towards them.

Raze then smiled towards her "Yeah it's time to kick some Rainbow pony butt! I mean flank... or plot... or..." he was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"You seem confident! That's what I like in my adversaries! Let's get to the starting line!" Rainbow exclaimed to Raze who shrugged and followed her to the beginning of Ghastly Gorge quickly followed by the rest of the group who gathered to watch the beginning.

Raze and Rainbow got into position behind a straight white line and got into a ready stance.

Twilight was holding the checkered flag as Applejack spoke up "This race is tah determine whether Raze gets apples or gets sent to the curb so are ya ready?" at that Raze and Rainbow leaned forward.

Applejack then added "Get set" the two leaned further inward.

Then Applejack yelled "GO!" and a cloud was kicked up as the two burst off the starting line and into the air then Twilight teleported everyone to the finish line to wait for the racers.

Rainbow Dash had taken an early lead through the gorge and sped past three trees on a bend and she laughed "This is way to easy! What was I worried about?" she closed her eyes for a second and opened them to see Raze flying backwards in front of her and rather lazy on his part.

Raze decided to ask her "Is that all you got?" he then turned around and flared red using the kaioken x2 and blasted away through a tunnel that had high winds but he was able to ignore it due to the fact of Yardrat Armor.

Rainbow decided to increase her pace and wing-beats and managed to catch up to nearly the heel of his foot and she didn't gain anything more she began to think of using the Sonic Rainboom when she saw the thorn pits 'I can lose him easily in here'

Raze however had no reason to go through the thorns and instead through an energy sphere towards the patch destroying it in seconds which made Rainbow gawk in awe but she didn't lose her wing-beats.

Rainbow had it there 'HES A FREAK OF NATURE!' she then prepped herself for the Sonic Rainboom as began to form the cone around her she felt it almost like infinite energy flowing through her.

Raze looked back for a second "Did her energy just rise? I thought that nobody here was capable of using ki" he then decided to power himself up to Kaioken x10 'This is it' he thought when a he looked back to see a huge rainbow sphere spread out from the canyon.

Even the huge Quarray Eels stayed hidden as Raze and Rainbow blew past them it was a whirlwind the speed and excitement to much to be bare so Raze pulled out the last weapon "KAIOKEN X20!" as he rushed towards the finish line which was in sight but Rainbow still caught up.

There were going so fast that a camera was used as it snapped the light blinded Rainbow and she began to careen towards a tree when Raze caught her instead and flew to the ground where he set her down.

When Rainbow came to she immediately asked "WHO WON?" winning was all she could think about at this moment.

Raze was curious but didn't voice his opinion and waited.

Pinkie who had taken the picture began waving it in the air and it developed quite fast Pinkie looked and smiled "I know who won!"

The mane six along with Derpy and The Doctor leaned and Raze joined them and Pinkie said "Well here you go!" and she showed them the picture.

* * *

Tell me what you thought


	4. Chapter 5

Raze's Journey Chapter 5

Freedom: His tail was cut off at birth by his father to ensure that no deaths would occur on the night of full moon and he only uses Kaioken because he deems the Super Saiyan an evil transformation due to how he transformed. He also thinks that power should only be used for extreme emergencies and thus has had no reason to want to tap into the energy he has. Hope that answers you're thoughts :D.

Daniboy95: I won't be able to update as often as I did when I posted this story unfortunately, but I won't stop typing of course and will try to get a chapter a week as I want to keep it rolling and yes it would be to short a story wouldn't it?

Disclaimer: Me no own ponies or dbz just the OC and without further adieu read on my little ponies and yes I did that :D.

* * *

Rainbow Dash cringed at the photo "A HAIR LENGTH? I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" she wouldn't drop it that Raze had beaten her by a hair length which in this case Saiyan hair came quite in handy in situations like this.

Raze decided to say something in light of the situation "I was going easy on you throughout the race if I had gone all out it would've been a thousand yards maybe miles can't you just accept defeat?" he asked in exasperation thinking it wasn't that important, but Dash is Dash.

Rainbow Dash then smiled "Well that's not good enough I will never except defeat, so I will bug you everyday that I don't have cloud duty and find out you're secrets!" she said in a very challenging manner and then she added "You can't hide everything forever and I know you're going to slip and when you do ill be there!"

Raze looked confused "I haven't hidden anything what you see is what you get a guy who loves adventure! I'm Raze the Saiyan!" he said in his confident voice.

Pinkie popped out of nowhere "That sounds like a hedgehog I know except he doesn't talk much because hedgehogs don't talk or do anything really I bet I could throw it a party and it wouldn't say anything and that's just the beginning like this one time I threw a party for gummy and everyone came (get you're mind out of the gutters please!) and then we partied and then I tried to have anoth..."

Pinkie had been interrupted by Twilight who then asked "So Raze do you want to go with me and do tests?" she looked hopeful and the eyes weren't helping Raze was on the edge about to give in when The Doctor interrupted her puppy eyes.

"Well me and Derpy have somewhere to be so we'll be seeing you Raze" he began to walk away while Derpy flew over to Raze and raised her hoof to him which he bumped with his fist.

Derpy then said "We'll see you again soon I promise" before she flew after The Doctor.

Raze then looked back at the six ponies still there Twilight was still looking hopeful, Pinkie was thinking about something really hard, Rainbow was gawking at the picture still, Rarity was saying something about a spa trip to Fluttershy, Fluttershy was listening and nodding to Rarity, and Applejack was trotting towards him.

Applejack looked up at him and then asked him with all seriousness "You're sure you won't cause any trouble?" she looked him in the eyes and he could only find himself staring back into the green orbs before he found the words he was looking for.

"I promise you I won't do anything troublesome" he said with the utmost sincerity he could give after all he had no reason to bare ill will towards the six or any other ponies here right?

Applejack gave him one more look before smiling and nodding while holding her hoof out "Ahm not bringing the apples to you I want you to come by the farm to get them and I expect you to hold to you're promise in fact Pinkie come here fer a sec" Pinkie who heard the word promise bounced her way over to the pony and saiyan.

"What do you need me for Applejack?" she asked in the most bubbly way possible as she smiled uncontrollably with big shiny white teeth.

"I need yew to make sure he holds to his promise and what better way than to Pinkie promise?" she asked Pinkie who then nodded faster than the speed of light and turned to Raze.

"Raze please repeat these word's to me in exactly the right way with the exact mannerisms" she said in a deathly serious sound of voice.

Pinkie then took a deep breath and said "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" she even included the various movements with it though Raze thought it was childish and was about to refuse when Applejack squinted those green eyes at him so he decided to go ahead and do it anyway.

Raze then said "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye" he finished it with the mannerisms and everything and finally Applejack smiled.

"Why thank ya kindly Pinkie" she said to the pink pony who then replied.

"No problem Applejack!" she then gasped and flew off at the speed of whatever you can imagine and left her friends so she could act on her previous thoughts that happened to involve partying as normal.

Applejack then looked at Raze "I expect you to be up early as 9:00 a.m. And ready to get yer apples" she then turned to trot down the trail back towards Ponyville and towards the farm.

Rarity and Fluttershy both decided to leave saying something about spa appointments to make none of that really applied to Raze so he waved them off Twilight and Rainbow were the only ones left.

Twilight trotted over to Raze "So how about the beginning of next week you come over to my library and we can do experiments?" she asked Raze hoping for a yes seeing as she wouldn't give up in her quest to understand his biology.

Raze was completely unsure about it still and looked away "I'll think about it, but don't get you're hopes up" he said while continuing to look away.

Twilight sighed still unhappy with the answer but decided to leave it at that and told him bye and trotted of towards Ponyville leaving Rainbow as the last one still around.

Rainbow Dash looked around noticing all her friends had left and look towards Raze with an angry expression "There is no way you won nopony beats the Sonic Rainboom! NOPONY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs much like Fluttershy had on one of her crazy anger episodes.

Raze smirked a little at that "Well I'm not a "pony" so I guess it's all settled then right?" he asked in a smug sort of way though he wasn't usually like this and detested people who showed off Rainbow seemed to ask for that kind of attitude the way she carried herself and if she wanted that he wouldn't disappoint.

Rainbow the flapped her wings and began to take off "I'm going to find out what you're hiding so get ready!" she yelled as she flew away Raze powered up his aura and flew past her grinning as he went towards the mountain Rainbow stuck her tongue out and flew towards her cloud home.

Raze watched her disappear into the distance before he finally closed the distance towards his new home when he touched down he was greeted by Pyrus.

"Hello there alien bipedal creature" Pyrus said in a somewhat loathing tone of voice though Raze didn't catch the sound of it which made the dragon somewhat more angry though he knew what would happen if he attacked again and let his anger simmer down rather than attacking Raze.

Raze then said "Well I'm heading off to bed see ya tomorrow morning!" he waved to the dragon who then grumbled and went inside his cave to be alone with his treasure.

Raze walked inside his ship and then closed the doors to it he then took a shower and got ready for bed and was soon asleep.

~Inside the Dream~

Raze looked around "I see the cotton candy so Discord must be here" and that's when Discord popped up out of nowhere like normal.

Discord then poofed up his little thrown of his own design and sat down "It's been a while Raze and I must say I am surprised that you found you're way to our happy harmonious land of Equestria!" he then asked further "How did you transport yourself here is that ship really that advanced?"

Raze shook his head "No I'm still trying to find out I guess though it looks like I won't be getting back ever again"

Discord could only laugh which made Raze a bit angry which Discord noticed "Don't get mad at me for laughing after all we spirits of disharmony tend to laugh at irony in situations such as these besides this world is so much more peaceful than you're world everypony is nice and carefree isn't peace what Goku and all the other Z-fighters wanted?" he asked trying to get the conversation on the right track.

Raze nodded "Yes they did want peace, but they wanted to make sure they were with there family during those times of peace" he said almost wishfully thinking he actually had that luxury only to realize that it was gone now.

Discord shook his head "Well I personally gag at the thought of peace chaos should rule then there would be no rules and nothing could stop anypony from doing what they want when they want" he then snapped his fingers appearing next to Raze and adding "Besides wouldn't it be fun to continue to have a never ending rampage of random happening everywhere?" he finished while waiting on an answer from Raze.

Raze turned to Discord "Actually wouldn't you eventually get bored of that? I actually like the way the ponies have it here it's so quiet and calming the exact opposite of my world where everything is loud and obnoxious just once I would want the peace that comes with a different place somewhere I could eventually fit in..." his words faded away like a dying wind as he closed his eyes and imagined the Ponyville countryside.

Within seconds the cotton candy clouds and chocolate rain disappeared leaving behind a beautiful blue sky and never ending greenery then popped up farms and Ponyville itself and before long it's inhabitants sprouted out of the ground and when Raze opened his eyes it was all there a perfect clean happy environment he could see fillies and colts playing frisbee and he could see hardworking ponies of all different kinds doing what earned them a happy life.

Raze sighed as he let go of the imagery and it all fell apart around him turning back into the cotton candy filled skies and otherworldly looking landscape with chaotic creatures running amok he shook his head thinking 'This chaos isn't worth forgetting the harmony I love the harmony of the creatures that inhabit this world and there isn't a change needed nope not one at all...'

Discord flew away from Raze for a second to contemplate his next words carefully while Raze flew off as he had gotten bored with the conversation when Discord turned around finally finding something to say he ended up watching Raze fly away.

Discord shouted "WAIT UP!" he then proceeded to catch up to the flying Raze and when he finally got to a comfortable pace with Raze he asked him "Why would you want harmony?" Discord was really curious this time.

Raze responded to him by saying "Because it's better than disharmony" he then added "I also already told you if you had listened maybe you would know already" and with that the world began to get brighter.

Discord who noticed this stopped in midair "Well Raze it looks like you're dream is coming to an end unfortunately our second meeting didn't go as well as I planned it so I will meet you a different time see you next time you dream..." and with that everything turned white and Raze disappeared.

~The Waking World~

Raze opened his eyes to find the sun shining through one of the windows above to which he sat up in bed and stretched while yawning he then scratched his back and pulled his legs out from under the covers and put them on the floor he then made his way to the kitchen side of the basement like part of the ship and opened the fridge.

Raze looked through it and immediately went for the muffin button which made instant muffins faster than he could cook anything then he made coffee which he made extra strong to give him his first boost of the day and he knew it was going to feel great!

Since he was in his ship he thought to himself "No need to get dressed yet I'm pretty much alone which is great...' he then sighed contently while eating a muffin 'Nothing can go wrong' he added to himself as he stood up and went towards the window in the kitchen which he made sure was facing towards an outward place and not at the cave.

Then he looked something was wrong here 'Why is there a pony looking at me through this window and why is her mouth gaping...' he let his thought sink in as the pony stayed there looking very shocked and she was blushing when he finally came to a conclusion "OH SHIT! RAINBOW GO AWAY!" he then closed the curtains and scrambled towards his room.

He found his Yardratian clothes and threw them on quickly while strapping down the armor so he was completely covered as he rushed around the room he knocked over several things, but that hardly mattered as he was thinking of other things at the moment 'Jeez can't a guy be naked without somebody looking in? Ugh this is not how I wanted to start my day' he sighed now that he knew he was ready to leave the ship.

When the main hatch opened he walked out to find a pony with her wings raised "Why are you're wings like that?" he asked Rainbow Dash as he still wondered why Derpy had that same thing happen to her.

Rainbow finally shook her head blushed a bit "Oh it's nothing creature, but the real reason why I'm here is to make sure you get to Sweet Apple Acres and we can race on the way there if you think you can beat me" she said with a bit of challenge at the end.

Raze shook his head and said "Nah I beat you yesterday, so if you're going to be like that I'm going to find my own way to Sweet Apple Acres without you're help!" he then flew off towards the town he had seen earlier in the week 'So I finally get to go to Ponyville I wonder what awaits me here" he landed in the middle of the town.

Raze looked around for a moment before he began walking through he than began to think otherwise about his earlier comments toward Rainbow Dash 'Maybe I should've listened to her and just raced. Now I'm being looked like I'm the circus that's just great' he walked up to a pony who appeared to be watering flowers.

Raze walked towards her and said "Hey I'm looking for directions to Sweet Apple Acres do you know where it is?" he waited on her answer.

Rose looked up and froze when she saw the bipedal being she then shouted at the top of her lungs "THE HORROR THE HORROR!" which got everyponies attention and soon Raze was alone in the middle of a deserted Ponyville.

Raze looked around the houses but all the curtains were shut he then thought to himself 'Twilight or one of the others must be around here somewhere, but where?' he looked around and saw the one pony that he sort of dreaded it was the pink one he thought to himself 'Oh man gotta hide!' he jumped behind the flower stand and hid there till he heard the bouncing disappear with the wind.

Raze then sighed "That was a close one" then he saw an empty pot start to twitch 'What's that?' he thought to himself before Pinkie popped out from behind his back "HERE I AM" she screamed as Raze yelled in surprise before jumping and flying off while being chased by Pinkie who was bouncing along cheerfully following him.

Raze then landed in what appeared to be a playground while he was looked at by all amounts of young colts and fillies who then screamed and ran inside the building telling Cherilee that there was a monster outside.

Cherilee checked outside and saw nothing she then reprimanded her students and shut the curtains telling them they should not lie to there teacher they all nodded and class began.

Raze who was in a slide at the moment so there thinking about his plan to get to Sweet Apple Acres 'Okay so asking them didn't work. NEW PLAN! I try to avoid Pinkie and just fly overhead till I find the farm myself' he then laid back preparing to slide when instead his head hit a soft lap.

He then heard from above him "That's a good plan!" Raze couldn't believe it he was laying in Pinkie's lap he then asked her "Why are you chasing me?" Pinkie smiled and pressed her forehead against his forehead so that her eyes were directly above his eyes.

"Dash wanted me to help find you so I helped her and then we ended up in this slide and now were going to go to Sweet Apple Acres where you're going to fall in love with Applejack's apples and possibly help her buck them down and stuff and then you're going to come with me to who knows where. Got it?" she asked at the last line hinting towards something mysterious.

Raze then had no choice but to just nod and slide down the slide with Pinkie who giggled and laughed all the way down "Well if you're supposed to help me get there can we go now?" he asked to which she giggled and smiled.

"Yes Razey let's get going" she said as she trotted towards the farm with Raze in hot pursuit.

After 15 minutes of following Pinkie Pie they ended up at Sweet Apple Acres which Raze noted had many acres even though it was mentioned in the name the actual size was quite a sight.

Rainbow was waiting at the entrance when she saw them and smiled "Well it took you long enough creature I guess I win this race"

Raze rolled his eyes "There wasn't a race" he said with annoyance heavy on his voice.

Rainbow ignored it "Whatever" she then began walking towards the field Applejack was applebucking at when she noticed that Raze had still not moved from where he was "Well are you coming or not?" she asked him.

Raze responded to her by saying "I'm going jeez" and he followed her while also being followed by Pinkie Pie who was uncharacteristically quiet for once in her life.

Once they had gotten closer Raze could see Applejack and hear a loud crack on the air as her hoofs hit the tree and apples poured down into several neatly aligned baskets Applejack who still hadn't noticed them said "WHOOEEEE These apples sure are gonna make somepony happy thanks to you two beautiful hoofs!"

Rainbow trotted over to her "Hey Applejack!"

Applejack turned towards her "Why hello to you to Rainbow!" she then looked past Rainbow Dash and saw Raze and Pinkie Pie "And hello to you too Raze and Pinkie!"

Pinkie responded with a "Hiya Applejack!" she then bounced over followed by Raze.

Raze then smiled and said "Hey Applejack I'm here about the apples for beating Rainbow" after hearing those words leave his mouth Rainbow gave him an angry stare that could match Fluttershy's if it had the same intensity.

Applejack smiled and said "Well ah'd love to get ya some apples there Raze, but I gotta finish this part of the field first it's really important" she finished while adding emphasis by waving both of her hoofs.

Raze decided to ask her if he could help "Could I help you out?"

Applejack debated for a second before she agreed "Well I guess it couldn't hurt to let ya give it ah shot" even as she said the words though she knew something was going to happen she just didn't no what.

Raze then cracked his knuckles and thought to himself 'I need to be as gentle as possible' he then pulled some energy into his hand and pressed palm against the tree and let his energy fly into it which knocked down all the apples out of the tree.

Applejack then said "Well that's fine and dandy but it's kind of a slow method don't ya think?" she finished with an unamused grimace.

Raze then smiled sheepishly "I guess so" he then walked towards the next tree "Ill try a different method here!" he said in his usual confident manner as he went into his fighting stance.

Pinkie and Rainbow leaned in clearly one was interested and the other was curious bet you can't guess which one was interested.

Raze then kicked the tree which did more than he thought because the tree ripped up out of the ground and the angle he had kicked the tree was almost like an uppercut so it flew into the air and disappeared from view leaving Raze and the ponies covered in dirt and possibly manure.

Raze had a huge sweat drop and said only one thing "Oops"

Applejack had fainted while Rainbow tried to wake her up. Pinkie was busy describing how awesome it was when the tree flew away from them. Raze was still trying to pretend it hadn't happened.

A few minutes had passed and Rainbow had gotten Applejack to wake up while Pinkie had tried to start conversation with Raze "So where did you come from and do you have any relatives and can you come by Sugar Cube Corner tonight?"

Raze caught the gist of her questions and decided to answer before anything else could wrong "Well I come from Altresia in West Galaxy my only relatives are my Mom and Dad which happen to be king and queen and my other relative met his end..." he had stopped at that and turned away from Pinkie thinking about the one moment that had saved his own life.

Pinkie felt saw and felt the sudden change in his voice at the end and her mane deflated a bit "Ummmm... Razey? What happened to you're relative?" she instantly felt bad for asking, but at the same time she wanted to know.

Raze looked at her sudden change and felt worse for even mentioning it "Pinkie don't feel bad for asking I mean you're question is just fine and I may answer you at a later time just not now okay?" he asked her hoping she would understand.

Pinkie then inflated up a little and she kept her sympathetic look "Pinkie promise?" she asked as she just wanted to make sure he would tell her.

Raze nodded "Sure Pinkie I pinkie promise" he then sighed and added "Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye" he then finished by putting his fist on his eye.

Pinkie lightened up completely after that with an "OKIE DOKIE LOKIE!" before turning towards Applejack and Rainbow Dash who had been chatting about upcoming events like the Running of the Leaves and future possibilities of Iron Pony competitions.

Applejack who saw that Pinkie and Raze were done talking decided to finally say something to Raze "Well ah think ya can come and get yer apples now" she then began trotting towards the barn before turning around and adding "Oh and no more applebuckin fer you alright Raze?"

Raze blushed a little "Yeah sure..." he said while trying to avoid eye contact with her out of embarrassment and a little guilt.

Applejack then brought out the apples two full barrels Raze eyed them hungrily and walked towards them and grabbed one out and started to crunch into it. He finished it quickly and was about to grab another when instead he ended up grabbing Pinkie Pie by the mane who had a somewhat mad look.

Pinkie looked into his eyes like she was trying to be Fluttershy and said "Don't spoil you're appetite" before smiling once again and adding "You can leave the barrels here for now after all tonight is a special night" she then turned her head towards Rainbow Dash and Applejack "Right?"

Applejack and Rainbow then nodded and Rainbow said something about being late for the thing at the place and Applejack agreed with her and they both disappeared fast as can be. Pinkie Pie was the last standing next to Raze before she said "Well come on Razey don't want to be late now do we?"

Raze was going to ask what they were late for, but he never got the chance as he was taken along by Pinkie down the streets of Ponyville yet again before standing before a house that appeared to be made of gingerbread?

Before he could critique the structure on questionable material he was interrupted by Pinkie who asked "You coming in?"

Raze walked in thinking _'Oh man it's gotta be a trap keep you're senses alive Raze'_ and yet he couldn't seem to feel any danger when the lights turned on and several ponies jumped out "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Well that ends chapter five let me know what you think Roarin Out!


	5. Official Power Levels

"BZZT Hello fanfiction readers of the internet this chapter is the absolute lowest amount of words that this author is typing, so don't expect much" the computer began to flash and light up.

"This chapter is to explain how much power all the characters have, so bear with me even technology as advanced as I must load at appropriate times" and it began to load up the power levels of all the main characters and even characters that hadn't been met yet.

"While were waiting you must be wondering how all these extra beings that Raze hasn't met yet are added well I have scanned the planet searching for powerful life no matter how big or small and was surprised to find that some creatures due have a nice power level" then after a few more beeps were uttered from the main system it added "If computers can be surprised that is"

The loading page was reading 75% at the moment and the list was a little longer than expected "It will take just a second to reach 100% please be patient" and just as said the loading screen hit 100%.

"We shall start with the earliest life forms here" the computer began to make more sounds when it finally added "Celestia and Luna the princess of sun and moon first we'll start with Celestia"

"Here is Celestia's power from the beginning to present for you're viewing pleasure" the computer stated in a tone of uncaring intellect.

Subject: Celestia

Power Levels

Young: 30,000,000

Full Grown: 80,000,000

Maximum Strength: 95,000,000

When using the Elements of Harmony (With Luna against Discord): 20,000,000,000

When using the Elements of Harmony (Against Nightmare Moon): 200,000,000

When she was born her power was extremely high due to being an Alicorn. Training herself in magic along with the greatest teachers alive at the beginning of her existence made her much stronger in the long run and her power was praised and soon she would have to use it against her greatest threat Discord. The elements of harmony were strongest with Luna against Discord. Since Celestia was alone against Nightmare Moon the power of the elements dropped drastically and provided her an easier escape in the future to fight the new elements of harmony.

"Now we shall move on to Luna the ruler of the moon" the computer said to the fourth wall in it's computer voice.

Subject: Luna

Young: 25,000,000

Full Grown: 75,000,000

Maximum Strength: 90,000,000

When using the Elements of Harmony (With Celestia against Discord): 20,000,000,000

Being born a little after Celestia her powers aren't as developed as they possibly could have been. Soon gaining jealousy of the love the subjects had given towards Celestia instead of the moon she would make an evil entity known as Nightmare Moon whose power would prove to much for Celestia to handle.

"I shall even show you the past evils of this country starting with the first Discord" it finished as the screen loaded.

Subject: Discord

Young: 50,000,000

Full Grown: 100,000,000

Maximum Strength: 145,000,000

Discord is a villain with tactics that break the enemy from within their minds rather than hurting the victim and it proves very effective. He once ruled Equestria with an iron claw only to be stopped by Celestia and Luna who used the elements to seal him up for 1,000 years. Eventually he escaped and used psychological attacks to break the new elements however they still managed to defeat him in the end. How sad...

"Now the next villain to move in is Nightmare Moon" and the screen flashed once more to pull her stats.

Subject: Nightmare Moon

Full Power: 120,000,000

Created out of jealousy and anger against Celestia by Luna the being grew strong enough to over power Celestia until Celestia used the elements against Nightmare Moon to send her to the moon. Nightmare Moon eventually escapes to fight the new elements and loses despite her many tricks. Guess Eternal Night just wasn't worth it.

"Of course we can't forget the Mane Six after all what story would this be if they didn't have any power than this wouldn't be a good DBZ tale would it?" the computer asked the audience who shrugged and didn't care at the moment.

Subject: Twilight Sparkle

Foal: 600

Filly:16,000

Mare:17,560

Uncontrolled Full Power State: ?

Elements of Harmony (Mane Six Altogether): 50,000,000,000

The student of Princess Celestia and element of magic. She was taught by some of the greatest scholars and of course Celestia her power is said to reach that of frightening lengths even to the power of her own mentor. Twilight was sent to Ponyville to make friends when she ended up making friends with the elements of harmony and defeated Nightmare Moon with their help along with Discord and she aided in the defeat of the Queen of the Changelings.

Subject: Pinkie Pie

Foal: 50

Filly: 100

Mare: 120

Elements of Harmony (Mane Six Altogether): 50,000,000,000

The Element of Laughter started out life on a rock farm with two sisters she ended up leaving that life altogether to start fresh in Ponyville where she met the other elements and battled all sorts of villainy. She is the most random thing alive and cannot be described any other way in fact I would blow a fuse trying to figure out the equation of Pinkie Pie.

Subject: Applejack

Foal: 67

Filly:124

Mare:168

Elements of Harmony (Mane Six Altogether): 50,000,000,000

The element of honesty was born and raised on Sweet Apple Acres. She bucks apples and then sells them to ponies in Ponyville. She is always dependable and never gives up if she knows shes right.

Subject: Rainbow Dash

Foal: 67

Filly: 124

Mare 168

The element of loyalty was born in Cloudsdale and left to live in Ponyville where she became captain of the weather team and met her friends. She is extremely brash to the extreme and is always 20% better than the competition though she constantly gets into arguments with Applejack about who's the best in competition.

Subject: Fluttershy

Foal: 5

Filly: 10

Mare: 14

Mare (When Angered): 155

Mare: (Stare): 179

The element of kindness was born in Cloudsdale with Rainbow Dash left to live in Ponyville after discovering her ability about caring for animals. She is extremely shy and the first meeting with anypony never goes well, but if you make an effort the friendship is worthwhile.

Subject: Rarity

Foal: 53

Filly: 68

Mare: 77

The element of generosity is a fashionista of sorts and is known to be quite prissy by most ponies. Though her personality is shallow at times in the end she manages to come through for her friends and herself.

The computer blinked on again "We have our last villain known as Queen of the Changelings and her power actually depends on love how redundant" the computer almost seemed like it spit out the words in an angry huff as the screen turned her profile up.

Subject: Queen Changeling

Normal: 45,000,000

Full Strength (without love): 52,000,000

Full Strength (With love during the royal wedding fiasco): 100,000,000

The Queen of the Changelings power is only true when love is present and it's purest form it makes her quite dangerous and powerful at the same time. She is able to surpass both alicorns with the help of love, but if the Elements of Harmony had been there she would've lost.

"Now for two other semi important characters whom I'd rather not mention, but I must if the fans are to be satisfied" the computer said in it's uncaring tone.

Subject: Shining Armor

Foal: 500

Colt: 15,000

Full Strength: 16,500

Full Strength (With Cadence): 110,000,000

Twilight's brother and captain of the royal guard. He is very strong and magically adept though he isn't as strong as Twilight in magical force which is a lot. He's very caring and ended up marrying Princess Cadence which just so happened to be Twilight's foal sitter how befitting.

Subject: Princess Cadence

Foal: 420

Filly: 480

Mare: 670

Full Strength: 880

Full Strength: (With Shining Armor): 110,000,000

Princess Cadence controls the power of love and can destroy disputes in seconds with it. Oh and never question her abilities or rises in power those are temporary after all.

"Now for The Doctor and Derpy whom Raze seems to love to hang around I guess it suits him" the computer said as it pulled up their screens.

Subject: The Doctor

Foal: ?

Colt: 14,000

Full Strength: 18,000

Full Strength (With Sonic Screwdriver): 21,320

This character is absolutely mysterious and I know little to nothing about him maybe Raze will find out soon enough what hes all about.

Subject: Derpy Hooves/Ditzy Doo

Foal: 46

Filly: 55

Mare: 78

The mailmare of Ponyville and I assume the lover of The Doctor is quite weird if I do say so myself. She has a daughter and that daughter is Dinky Doo and she loves muffins. She knows the mane six and is a pretty close friend of Rainbow Dash specifically. That's all there is to know seriously.

"Might as well throw in Raze everyone wants to know how strong he really is" the computer began to pull up his data sheet.

Subject: Raze

Normal Energy Level (Suppressed): 500

Normal Energy Level (Unsuppressed): 4,500,000

Kaioken X2: 9,000,000

Kaioken X3: 13,500,000

Kaioken X4: 18,000,000

Kaioken X5: 22,500,000

Kaioken X6: 27,000,000

Kaioken X7: 31,500,000

Kaioken X8: 36,000,000

Kaioken X9: 40,500,000

Kaioken X10: 45,000,000

Kaioken X20: 90,000,000

Super Saiyan: 153,000,000

"Enjoy this knowledge till the next chapter is out and thanks for reading" the computer said to the audience as it turned off.


	6. Chapter 6

Raze's Journey Chapter 6

TheAnalogKid113: Yeah you're right, Discord is best villain :D

Najee: You're fanfiction is great to dude and I hope you read this chapter it's quite good and I only say that because it's the longest chapter I have ever made so please love it and review it.

Disclaimer: I don't own ponies just my OC and dragonabllz is not mine either, so you know deal with it.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" was all Raze could hear as the ponies of all colors jumped out and lights fired on it was almost like the engine of his ship and max speed and he reeled back a bit in shock rather than surprise as he fell down the stairs and onto the ground because the door hadn't been shut.

Pinkie looked down at Raze with a worried look in her eye's "Ummmm... Raze are you all right?" she asked in the most sympathetic voice she could muster.

Raze began to pick himself up and look towards Pinkie only to nod and smile "Yeah that was just a bit surprising is all" he said in slight embarrassment at how absurd he must look right now.

Pinkie then smiled and said "Well this is you're party so..." she seemed to disappear before reappearing behind a DJ stand and pulling up a blue maned pony "LETS PARTY!"

The blue maned pony pulled out a record and started to play it calling the "Dubstep Dishwasher" Raze thought it sounded weird, but every other pony got into the partying scene and soon the dance floor (or wherever you happened to stand) began to shake with the colorful ponies moving to the beat.

Raze was confused for a while till he spotted The Doctor and Derpy sitting at a booth to the far side of the main shop floor and he proceeded to walk towards them till he was stopped by a green pony who stared at him as if he were some kind of god.

Raze who felt very uncomfortable tried to walk around her only to find himself blocked yet again so he decided to break the ice with a questionable "Hello?"

The green pony then said "HI I'M LYRA!" Lyra was still smiling with huge white teeth Raze was still thinking of how creepy this pony was turning out to be, but his manners told him not to act weird and to try and make as much friends as possible.

"Well I'm Raze" he said while keeping his happier look on.

Lyra than had her hoofs around his arm and dragged him over to some other ponies he hadn't met. They seemed friendly though and not like most ponies who ran and hid from him and they began to introduce themselves.

This pony had a pale cream colored coat and a navy blue mane with a pink stripe down the middle "Hi I'm Bon Bon" she sounded nervous and her voice was bit strained.

Raze extended his hand to her and said "I'm Raze Bon Bon" she put her hoof in his hand and he shook softly so his powers didn't throw her through the building or anything drastic like that.

After the aforementioned shake he quickly said he'd catch them later and Lyra smiled really huge at that he then tried to find his way to The Doctor and Derpy, but they had left the booth and had mingled with the crowd of colorful ponies he was left utterly alone.

Another pony had approached him she appeared to be far more refined than the others she had a light gray coat with a dark gray mane and light purple eyes she looked at him and then tipped her head in the direction of a booth on the left side so he followed her.

As soon as Raze sat down she looked at him and said "I'm Octavia and you are?" she finished quickly wait for his answer.

Raze thought to himself for a second _'Damn she gets to the point' _he then answered her greeting and question "I'm Raze and why did you pull me aside?" he was curious to know why.

Octavia shrugged her shoulders and said "Because it looks like you feel just as out of place here as I am" she finished in a matter of fact tone.

Raze looked surprised "Well you're right no denying it I feel like I've intruded on a private moment between a married couple" he then mentally slapped himself _'That's on par with some of the corniest things I've said since I got here'_

Octavia smiled at that "So would you like to dance or something?" she asked him just wondering what the response would be.

Raze looked down a bit "I don't dance and if I were to get out of control and actually did do good you would probably end up through the house or something worse" he said in a somewhat embarrassed tone of voice.

Octavia then laughed "You must be as strong as I've heard didn't you throw a dragon?" she asked as she was curious for rumors spread quite fast around a little town like Ponyville.

"Well yeah I did, but I healed him back because I'm living there with him it was weird at first, but now it's just normal and I'm sure he doesn't feel to bad or anything in fact he'd make a great friend" Raze said in a happy tone.

Octavia smiled once again and said "You're quite the interesting erm what are you again?"

Raze responded to her with "I'm a Saiyan from West Galaxy which is in a different dimension"

Octavia looked thoughtful for a second "So a Saiyan huh what is that exactly?" she asked in her still very thoughtful mode of thinking.

Raze began to explain about Ki and all sorts of things about the Saiyan strength and body Octavia took even more interest when he mentioned the Super Saiyan technique she went so far as to interrupt him and ask him a question about it "Can you transform into this "Super Saiyan"?" she asked with the utmost curiosity.

Raze answered her "Yeah, but it's not easy and it takes a little bit because I haven't had much time to practice the transformation and I don't think it's necessary" he finished hoping that his explanation would be plenty enough and that she wouldn't ask about it anymore.

Octavia could sense that the conversation was something he wouldn't have wanted to speak about so she decided to change her next words accordingly "Well..." she was interrupted by Rainbow Dash who was looking a bit annoyed.

"Well hello there Alien you enjoying the party?" she asked in an aggressive tone of voice.

"Well yeah Octavia here is a really good pony to talk to and shes really nice" Raze said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Well how about you get away from this conversation and see if you can get the most apples out of the water" she said with a gleam in her eyes.

Raze knew a challenge when he heard it so he responded "Alright ill play you're little game Rainbow" so after saying bye to Octavia he followed Rainbow to the tank holding apples in it.

Rainbow then started to explain how to play "All you have to do is get more apples than me to win though I doubt you can do this" she made sure it sounded like a taunt at the end.

Raze though didn't give her the satisfaction of being angry he instead responded with cool confidence "We'll see what happens" and that was it.

They made their way to the tank it was filled with apples and Applejack stood next to it examining it looking for strategy or at least that's what Raze thought _'Wow they take apple bobbing seriously?'_

Applejack finally seemed to notice them and smiled "Hey there Raze and Rainbow since ya'll both like apples so much it's time ya bobbed for im are ya ready?" she asked them both in her own excited anticipation.

Raze grinned and said "I bet I can get more than Rainbow!" he was really confident, but so was Rainbow Dash.

"Oh yeah well I'm going first!" Rainbow Dash said as she readied for the challenge.

"Go ahead!" Raze said to her as he couldn't for his turn.

Rainbow walked over to the tank and looked into the watery depths of it she then reared her head up and breathed in and plunged her head into the water and began to move looking for an apple to start off her winning streak she finally found one and tried to grab it in her teeth, but it slipped she cursed inwardly before pulling her head back out and shaking the water out of her mane getting it on Raze.

"Hey! I don't need to be soaked completely!" Raze complained about the water getting into his armor and anywhere else.

Rainbow laughed at him "Don't be such a foal come on you're up Alien!" she stopped laughing, but failed to stop herself from giggling a bit at his complaints.

Raze looked into the water just like Rainbow did and was thinking of a way to get an apple _'I have one advantage on these ponies not all my teeth are molars so I need to use my sharpest teeth and it will be easy' _he smiled and dunked his head in and began to look around and found one right away he then tried to sink his sharp teeth into it, but it slipped away also so he had to go up for air as he pulled his head out he shook getting the water on Rainbow on purpose.

"What the hay! You're hair is freaky it holds water like a sponge!" Rainbow Dash complained about it till Applejack interrupted her.

"It's mah turn now" she said as she prepared to dunk her head in.

Applejack was much faster about it as she dunked without thought and came back up seconds later with an apple locked tight in her jaws she then dropped it and said "I WIN!"

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and said "Yeah yeah whatever next time it'll be me"

Applejack didn't waste time rubbing it in "Someponies jealous!" she said in her still victorious yet slight taunting tone.

Raze then walked up and held his hand out "Nice one Applejack!" Applejack shook his hand and then turned to Rainbow.

"At least he isn't a sore loser come on and enjoy the party Rainbow" Applejack said in a more caring voice, but Rainbow wouldn't hear anything about it.

Rainbow went to a booth and crossed her hooves and Applejack followed her leaving Raze alone yet again. Though it wasn't long as Pinkie dragged him over to the DJ booth in the corner where she had him meet Vinyl Scratch and they had hit it off well.

Vinyl Scratch was banging her head to the music as she listened to Raze on his explanation of what he was and where he came from after he finished she responded "So you're an alien from another world that's pretty freaking awesome!"

Raze was glad another pony didn't seem to mind his other worldly side and appearance and it made him feel at ease for once in his life. It seemed that Vinyl was now focusing on tracks she had made herself and she couldn't be bothered to focus on Raze at all so he left to find someone else to hang with. He ended up finding Twilight who was pretty much alone he felt he should say something so he did.

"Hey there Twilight what's going on?" he asked as he was a little curious to find out.

Twilight turned to him and smiled "Well I'm actually trying to find someone to dance with Rarity's been trying to get me to dance with someone for hours, but I just don't feel like it" she then rubbed her hoof on her other foreleg awkwardly.

Rarity then appeared out of the crowd followed by some unknown stallion towards the DJ booth and whispered something in Vinyl's ear to which she nodded. Then Raze began to think of something _'Well if Twilight hasn't got anyone to dance with maybe I could help her out a little and get Rarity off her back'_

Raze then turned to Twilight and Twilight had turned to him "Do you wanna dance?" they said at the same time then they said "Uh sure" then they turned away Raze then smiled _'That went well'_.

Twilight on the other hand was frantic in her mind _'So he may have an interest in our species and I thought it would definitely be Fluttershy or something, but me? Wow I never would've guessed!' _

Raze was thinking yet again, but it wasn't about loving other species it was more like _'I'm glad to have helped her out I must be a really great friend for her to consider letting me help her I guess I might hang out with her next week after all'_

With that thought Raze then took her to the dance floor thinking about the possibility of having some cool adventures. Twilight thought of scenarios that she thought Rarity would only think about. The dance floor was filled with couples and the first one Twilight and Raze bumped into was Derpy and The Doctor who then greeted them.

Derpy looked at Raze and Twilight and then giggled "Wow Raze not even a week or so and you have a marefriend that's really amazing!" she finished as Twilight blushed a little while Raze only tilted his head in confusion 'Marefriend?'.

Raze then asked Derpy "Whats a marefriend?" The Doctor's mouth hit the floor and Twilight who busy with her own thoughts hadn't heard him ask that question then Derpy's eyes went wall eyed for a second.

The doctor then had excused himself for a second and took Raze with him for a second and then asked him "You don't know what a marefriend is?"

Raze shrugged his shoulders "Nope I guess I don't" he then scratched his head and asked "Is it a kind of food because if so I got a lot of marefriends!" he then thought of all the apples he had _'The apples'_ he thought dreamily.

Needless to say The Doctor facehoofed "No Raze! Marefriend is the essential of liking a girl a lot"

"You mean like a good friend I guess were friends though we haven't talked much maybe I should ask her if we are friends" he then walked back over or at least he tried to, but was stopped by The Doctor again.

"No not like friends" The Doctor sighed and then added "You know me and Derpy when we were kissing on the mountain trail a few days ago?"

Raze nodded and said "Yeah, but I still don't see what that has to do with the word "Marefriend" I mean it's food right?" he finished in a curious kinda way.

The Doctor shook his head "Have you ever had a girlfriend back on you're world?" he asked Raze in an annoyed tone of voice.

Raze scratched the back of his head and then shook his head "Nope I guess not" Raze was beginning to put two and two together at this point 'Girlfriend and Marefriend? Girlfriend and Marefriend? HOLY CRAP! God I am such an idiot!" he mentally berated himself and then he looked over at Derpy and Twilight who were busy talking to each other.

The Doctor noticed his change in attitude and asked "Did you catch on?"

Raze nodded "I guess so... What do I do then? Do I just tell her I don't want to dance?" he questioned The Doctor who then shook his head.

"NO!" he shouted then ponies looked at him he then waved them off and added to his previous statement "Never do that to a mare you could hurt her feelings what you need to do is go ahead and dance besides if you're stuck here you might as well make the best of it am I right?" he asked Raze who nodded in agreement.

"Then come on back to the dance floor and dance like you never danced before, but make sure its a slow dance or you may hurt somepony" The Doctor said as they made there way towards Twilight and Derpy.

Twilight who felt much better stood on her hind legs putting her forelegs on his chest and then asked "Are you ready to dance?" he smiled and nodded a little bit before putting his arms around her back the best he could and they began to move around in slow circles Twilight had leaned into his chest and he felt extremely uncomfortable, but he kept moving.

The Doctor was dancing with Derpy who didn't move quite as well as he did, but he made sure she kept up even though it was a slow song. Raze passed by them and The doctor gave him a wink and Derpy smiled in his direction as the song continued. Twilight closed her eyes and the world seemed to spin out of view for her while Raze was thinking about bailing and yet he still couldn't get his body to move a part of him wanted to dance and the other thought it was wrong.

Twilight was living in a fantasy out of one of her books that she had read when she was little though the creature maybe different it could be something interesting and new for her well if he thought of her like that, but she was sure there had to be something wrong like Raze hadn't been giving his all, so she would wait and explore these new emotions later and she decided to take it slow for now.

The song had ended a few minutes later, so Twilight and Raze separated from the dance floor with an awkward "See ya later" and that was it. Raze joined Derpy and The Doctor at a booth where a conversation began in earnest and it started like this.

"So you have an interest in Twilight?" Derpy asked him right off the get go.

Raze replied with "Well maybe I don't know after all it was just dancing we don't need to blow anything out of proportion because I was just helping her by getting Rarity to back off jeez why does everypony think it's love at first or something" he finished with a sigh of annoyance.

The Doctor smiled and said "Because this town takes emotions and love very seriously and soon you will come to realize that just not yet" he finished trying to sound like a wise being though Raze just shrugged it off thinking_ 'Emotions get you nowhere it's all in the action' _(Not that kind of action pervs! :C)

The party was dying down around 12:00 and everypony began to leave soon the place had lost a considerable amount of ponies and the mane six, The Doctor, Derpy, and Raze were left. Pinkie Pie bounced over to Raze and said "Well I guess we can talk tomorrow I feel kinda tired for once and that's not normal because most of th-" she was interrupted by a hoof being stuck in her mouth.

Applejack then said "I think what she is trying tah say is where all tuckered out from the days activities so it's time for us all tah go see ya sugarcube" she finished as her and Rainbow left. Twilight went out after a few seconds and so did Rarity followed by The Doctor and Derpy which left Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Raze there.

Fluttershy looked around and saw Raze approach her "I can take you to you're home if you want Fluttershy what do you say?" he asked her wondering if she would go or not.

Fluttershy looked at him with big crystal blue eyes and then nodded. Pinkie trotted over and said "Well it's been nice having you over Raze and I hope you both get back home safely!" she finished in her usual happy tone and added a yawn "I'm going to bed..." she then walked towards the stairs and trotted up. You could the door shutting and Raze decided to tell Fluttershy it was time to go she got up and followed him and they were off.

Raze and Fluttershy walked through Ponyville after hours it was much more different place and looked somewhat sinister if Raze had still been a child at the time he wouldn't blame Fluttershy for being scared of the place.

Fluttershy was shivering a bit even though it wasn't cold Raze noticed it "If you're scared I can light this place up" he held out his hand and ball of energy popped out that was very bright it lit up the area they were in.

Fluttershy stopped chattering a bit and followed the glowing light and Raze. They continued walking till they found a bridge they walked onto it and sat there for minute looking at the dark sky.

Fluttershy was the first to speak "Isn't it strange it feels more ominous than normal around here" she finished as she shivered once more.

Raze nodded "Yeah it does feel different somethings not right, but I can't sense any power levels and there's nothing around us for miles that could threaten, so what could it be?" he questioned though Fluttershy couldn't answer and he couldn't answer himself.

Fluttershy then said "It looks like Luna hasn't made any stars for tonight which is really strange too because yesterday they were all out just like normal" she finished as she stared into the dark sky thinking it would swallow her up in seconds.

Raze agreed and then said "I should get you home and myself too I have to prepare for my week at Twilight's place"

Fluttershy smiled at that "I saw you two dancing, so is something going?" she asked with those big crystal blue eyes of wonder.

Raze instantly said "NO! Jeez again with all the love I was just helping her. Can't a friend help a friend out she was being bugged by Rarity so I helped and that's all nothing else" he turned his head and Fluttershy giggled.

"Okay then no need to get mad" Fluttershy then gasped "We need to get home my little Angel is probably so hungry right now!" she then somehow forced Raze forward towards her home saying "We gotta get going!"

Fluttershy had actually zipped past Raze to the backyard which he followed her through to find out she was checking on all her animals. Raze looked around as Fluttershy zipped past him. He saw a cage had been broken and there were feathers leading into the Everfree Forest "Hey Fluttershy I think you're animals got loose!" he said as she looked his way and then down to find the feathers.

"Oh no they could be anywhere in there" Fluttershy began to worry "They could be lost or eaten or oh I have to find them I'm going into the forest!" she got a lantern out from nearby that was left on a windowsill she turned and began to gallop towards the forest, but was stopped by Raze.

"Woah there is no way you're going in there alone ill go with you!" he said in confidence as he believed that with his abilities she would be just fine.

Fluttershy looked at him "I don't know..." she said as she tried to get around him, but Raze wouldn't take no for an answer he was going and she couldn't do anything about it, so she finally nodded and said "Come on then!"

Raze and Fluttershy followed the trail of feathers to a clearing there was blood everywhere. Raze looked down at the ground and saw claw marks he then began to feel out with his senses and felt energy rising from somewhere east of them and it was close.

Raze then saw it a beast that was a mix of lion, scorpion, and wings. There was something different about it it was glowing dark energy. Raze reacted before Fluttershy could be cut down by the creature and jumped grabbing her up and avoiding the claws all together.

Raze flew into the air and made it to a clearing not to far away from the house, but before he could let her go the creature flew in front of them _'I guess it wants to fight this isn't good'_. Fluttershy stared at the creature "MANTICORE!" she screamed which wasn't that loud, but it was loud enough for Raze to hear it and it made him more worried for her safety not just his.

Raze landed in the clearing and put down Fluttershy and then turned to find the manticore had landed in front of him.

"So you want a fight ill give you one! For Fluttershy's chickens!" he said as he went into a fighting stance something happened next that he didn't expect though he heard laughter.

The manticore's mouth didn't move, but he could tell it had to be the Manticore speaking **"Hehehe You foolish little alien I have been waiting for you to come back and now that I have you and an element bearer my master shall be pleased"** he then added **"You will die tonight and never see the light of day again young warrior"** he finished as the manticore leaped towards him with speed only a ki user would have.

Raze felt the fist bash him in his chest knocking the air out of him and then a claw slashed at him but he moved out of the way before it could deal heavy damage and he back flipped away and prepared his own assault "KAIOKEN TI-" he had made it into Kaioken X5, but another fist had slammed into his stomach and he coughed up blood.

_'He's still stronger than me at this level this isn't good at all' _he felt another fist connect with his face bashing him away as he flew threw the dirt. The manticore then began to advance on Fluttershy he laughed his mocking laugh at her frail structure.

Fluttershy backed away and tried to scream, but no sound came out she knew it was over all she could think was _'It's all over'_ over and over again it went through her mind as the shadow closed in on her when the manticore and her heard "KAIOKEN X10!" as Raze flew in knocking the manticore away from Fluttershy.

He began to fight the manticore for a few seconds before the manticore realized his strength was still greater and he began to inflict damage on Raze far greater than before. The manticore continued throwing his fists into the body of Raze who was trying desperately to avoid being hit and was failing miserably.

The manticore could sense Raze's energy decreasing with each hit and began to speak **"HA! You're failing to protect her! That's probably you're greatest trait! Prepare to die!"** he knocked Raze to the ground which made his red aura disappear. He then threw back his claw and then forced it downward when Fluttershy threw him off balance by jumping onto his back she shouted to Raze "GET UP NOW!".

Raze got up and flew into the air and began to go get Fluttershy when the manticore threw her off and she landed on her left foreleg and a sickening crunch was heard followed by screams of anguish coming from the gentle pony.

"FLUTTERSHY!" he yelled as he landed next to her he saw tears glistening down her face and her bone jutted a bit outward from the impact area and there was blood seeping a bit out of the place where the bone came out.

Raze turned to the manticore "YOU MONSTER! How could you do that? YOU WILL PAY!" he then brought up his Kaioken again "KAIOKEN X20!" he roared as the manticore felt the power surge coming from the alien he tried to move, but it was to late.

"HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he flew forwards punching the Manticore in the stomach and sending him into the air with a powerful kick to the chin and even then he knocked even farther with a final punch sending the manticore all the way as he prepared his last resort.

The memories flooded back as he cupped his hands together he heard his father's voice 'KAMEHAME HA!'. Raze then repeated the famous words spoken by many and used by the strongest fighters alive. "KAMEHAME HA!" as he pushed his hands outward the blue wave of energy course out towards the manticore in the sky. The manticore's first instinct was to catch it and so he threw out one of his paw like hands towards it in a desperate bid he formed his own energy ball so as to avoid most of the explosion, but that was a mistake.

For when he did that the explosion was heard for miles everypony had woken up in Ponyville and was making there way to the clearing though they wouldn't get there for at least 15 minutes the explosion could be seen and it looked like a galaxy exploding.

Raze looked up trying to find any sign of life that may entail that the manticore was still alive, but he could find none, so he instead flew down to land next to Fluttershy "Are you alright Fluttershy I think I got him" he said though he couldn't be sure.

Fluttershy looked at him before looking up and making a terrified squeak. Raze looked behind him and thought _'No way he survived that?'_

Before Raze could do anything the manticore smashed him in the side and his power level dropped again. He was at next to nothing now and the manticore knew it so he left Raze over to the side and made his way to Fluttershy.

"**You don't have a protector anymore do you? So I'm going to kill you nice and slow"** he said as he smashed his paw into her though he was careful not to put much power into it after all it wouldn't be fun if she died quickly.

Raze watched the manticore walking toward Fluttershy slowly and he frowned he knew what he had to do, but last time it had been to much. He was scared of himself after the first time he remembered the people he had killed for no reason other than pure rage and he didn't want to go back, but one of his friends were in trouble and it was now or never. Raze heard a pained cry from Fluttershy again after she had been smacked away again from the creature.

"NO!" Raze yelled as he picked himself up "I will not stand here and watch this anymore and now you're going to pay!" his eyes shrunk and his hair flew up and a golden light filled the air as the sun started to rise and Raze was that sun.

His hair was golden his eye's were a green color and his aura exploded outwards in golden light "I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!" he flew forwards and shoved his fist through the manticore's stomach out his back.

Raze then pulled his fist out of the manticore and the creature fell down dead. He walked over to Fluttershy once again this time he was sure it was over. "Hey hes gone so we can get you to a hospital Fluttershy" Fluttershy looked at him and pointed her unbroken foreleg at his side.

Raze reached a hand to where she pointed her hoof at and felt blood and noticed that the manticore's tail had been the thing nearest where he stood before. He had been poisoned? Raze got back on his feet and noticed that the world was getting blurry _'Brain status report!'_. His brain replied _'bleghgaleg frozen peas...'_. _'Well that's not good, that's not good at all...' _As the world spun around his transformation lost it's glow and he was back in normal state. He noticed one last thing before he went down Twilight and all the other ponies had shown. The world went black...

~End of Chapter~

* * *

Tell me what you thought and don't be Fluttershy the button awaits you

V


	7. Chapter 7

Raze's Journey Chapter 7

I'm sorry for the two week wait it was hell on me and hell on you if you wondered what was going to happen next well here ya go in return for my loyal readers waiting I shall award you with a really effing long ass chapter about 7,489 words long and it's definitely the longest chapter so far, so enjoy it and I will answer some of my reviewers questions to make sure they all know about how Raze got into situations and to know that yes this is a run on sentence. Thank you :D

Freedom: Yes a manticore can do some heavy damage when it's been powered up and being controlled by an evil entity. No Krillen has absolutely no chance in hell against Raze unless Raze went easy on him and I mean **VERY VERY _VERY_** easy on him. And yes Raze in his super saiyan state can beat the hell out of Discord and Celestia, but fighting against Discord is hard because he can break someone mentally. Celestia would have tactics to fight someone though her tactics were really terrible against Chrysalis. :c

TheAnalogKid113: Thank you so very much I now tip my hat to you and hope that you read this!

Uberness: Thanks for the tips and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

Raze opened his eyes and brought his hand to his head and wiped his forehead 'Oh man I feel like I got hit by a spaceship...' he thought as he picked himself up.

Raze looked around and saw orange clouds and artificial sunlight appeared to be everywhere and the world appeared to be pinkish 'Whoa where am I?' though he was thinking to himself and didn't expect an answer back he got one anyway and the voice was... female?

"You are on the verge of life and death playing the game of limbo is what your populace would call it am I right?" she asked him as Raze turned around and saw a pony this time it had wings and a horn with a white coat, rainbow colored mane, and to top it all off she had slight pink tinge to her coat.

Raze had an idea of what was about to happen "Are you the god here? Oh I get it I'm between death, so ill have to play some cruel game against you with no chance of winning at all and then with all the cruelness you can manage you'll kill me off and send me to some hellish dimension in the middle of no space! Right?" he finished as he leaned in inquisitively to see if he had gotten that right.

The being leaned back a bit with wide eyes before she giggled "Well you certainly are an interesting person aren't you Raze?" she then laughed at his explanation for the events happening to him as she held her ribs.

Raze knew when he was being made fun of and decided to give her a rebuke "HEY! I'm just a bit confused and I don't even know who you are! and how do you know me?" he asked because he was confused about her mentioning him 'I never told her my name...' he thought to himself.

She then giggled a bit before finally controlling herself "Oh yes how rude of me, my name is Celestia and I'm the princess of the sun in Equestria" she said as she spread her wings out in a grand way to exude her power as sunbeams reflected off her coat creating a huge glowing effect all around her.

Raze looked at her with wide eyes "Amazing..." his voice trailed off before the sight that stood before him the power Celestia emanated was breathtaking.

"But that's enough about me, what about you Raze?" she asked even though she knew more than enough at this point she had never intended to visit Ponyville and so she would take this time to know him.

"Well there isn't much to know, so ill just explain the basics" he cleared his breath and began the all to familiar explanation about what he was, where he came from, and of course his past few days in Ponyville while Celestia nodded and shot surprising looks at some of his feats.

"And that's pretty much what's been going on for the past few days" he finished as he looked in Celestia's direction. Raze was surprised when he saw a scroll and pin floating in her magical embrace as she had written down every detail of his story.

Celestia then made the scroll disappear and smiled "This shall make a nice biography" Before Raze could question why she wanted to make a biography her face had changed to the serious expression she had one other time "Now we need to find a way for you to get back before you die" she said with urgency.

Raze could only nod as he followed her they stepped along the path on what appeared to be a snake "So where does this lead?" he asked Celestia.

Before she could say anything she was interrupted by a laugh that appeared to be jovial at their expense "Why Raze would you ask her questions when I'm the only one who knows this world form the back of my hand" after the words Discord popped in and held in his tiger paw a cup of chocolate milk which he took a sip of and then snapped it away.

"What do you want Discord?" asked a now angry Celestia as she prepared to fight while Discord rolled his eyes.

"Now now Celestia we wouldn't want you to burst a gasket" he said in an over dramatic tone while he fainted in a very over the top manner.

"What is a "gasket"?" she asked in heavy annoyance.

Discord appeared from her side and put his lion paw over her shoulder "Oh it's nothing Celestia I wouldn't want you to lose your head by thinking of something that doesn't exist in the land of harmony" he said with a high amount of sarcasm laced in his voice.

Celestia shook him off and fired a magical fire at him that appeared to have swallowed him in a wreath of blue flame. The flames licked at his body and the clouds nearest perspired to nothingness almost instantly, but Discord snapped his finger and the fire disappeared.

Discord yawned "Oh Celestia if that's your best then you should give up on harming me" he then guffawed before snapping his fingers again. This time instead making things disappear he made cotton candy appear and forced the clouds to become attracted to Celestia as if like a magnet the clouds covered her like water and stuck to every part of her much to her distaste.

Discord laughed at her "Bahahahaha you should see yourself now!" he then snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared which he floated over to Celestia who was to busy struggling with the cotton candy to notice the mirror.

Celestia was now so flustered and angry at the moment that she started shouting curses "STUPID BUCKING COTTON CANDY I'LL SEND THE SUBSTANCE TO THE MOON!" she roared as the cotton candy got stuck everywhere.

Raze was still standing on the pathway to wherever it was they were going before Discord had shown up and he looked very confused "Hello?"

The response he got was a guffawing spirit and an angry "WHAT?" from the princess which made him shrink from her sight.

Celestia finally decided to blast the cotton candy away with her magical ability 'Why didn't I do that earlier?' she thought to herself when she remembered that she couldn't think to herself here.

Discord answered her thought "Because you rarely think Celestia!" she shot him an angry look and prepared to charge enough energy to turn anyone into dust before Raze absconded her vision.

"Can you please fight some other time I'm kinda gonna die soon" he said half questioning and half urgent.

Celestia nodded and dispelled her magic and then teleported to them to the beginning of the snake like path which was the direction they had been heading in before Discord had interrupted them and she still wondered 'Why didn't I do this in the first place?'

Raze answered her this time "Because you just didn't lets hurry!" he was now getting impatient after all this was taking to much time.

Celestia coughed a little and blushed "Yes follow me" and with that he followed her.

~In the Hospital~

Twilight trotted in circles outside the emergency room Raze and Fluttershy had been rushed into. She was having an internal battle right now 'oh no oh no oh no We shouldn't have let them leave if they'd stayed in Ponyville none of this would've happened!' she thought to herself as she continued her agitated pacing. She was unaware of the gray missile flying her way when it crashed into her sending them skidding across the floor and into the wall labeling the end of the hallway where they slid down the side of it slowly.

"Hi Twilight we came as fast as we could when we heard the news!" Derpy said as she picked herself up while her eyes whirled comically.

"Yes, but I think you may have been a bit to worried Derpy" said The Doctor who was chuckling lightly at the crash scene in front of him.

Twilight picked herself up and summoned a duster with her magic, which she then used to dust herself off. She put it back and then said "Thanks for coming you two are the closest to Raze not counting the girls and I, so it will hopefully work out" she finished in her "everything is completely fine" voice.

"Well speaking of the girls where are they?" The Doctor asked Twilight who then pointed down the hall with her hoof to door marked Cafeteria The Doctor then added "Well that makes sense" he then turned to Derpy whom had disappeared leaving an outline where she had been. He turned back towards the doors of the cafeteria where the doors appeared to be flying open.

In seconds a scream came from the staff "SHE'S BACK AND SHES TAKING THE MUFFINS!"

Suddenly you could hear several bangs followed by "YOU CAN'T HAVE MY MUFFINS!" followed by more smashing sounds and then terrified ponies who galloped down the hallway past Twilight and The Doctor screaming "THE HORROR!" as they disappeared into various rooms.

Twilight and The doctor then both said "We probably should go get her" then they looked confused for a second before nodding and going towards the door not knowing what lie on the other side.

~In the subconscious of Raze~

"So you're telling me that I cannot possibly get back to life unless I face my darkest self, but how is that stopping me?" Raze asked the big red troll in front of them that can mumbling something about mahogany.

"It's as simple as that Raze you must fight your inner evil and in order for you to do that you must find it first, but that shouldn't be to hard after that the plot device will free you from your comatose state and you will heal from the poison" the troll said as he quickly added "My names King Yemma and my desk is made of mahogany" his words went to a sort of whisper at the end of his sentence.

Raze opened his mouth to say something "Wel-" he was interrupted by King Yemma who said "Mahogany" in a tone that sounded quite creepy if you ask me.

Before Raze could say anything else Celestia teleported herself and Raze out of there to the front of the building. Raze was about to question why she did that when a clicking noise was heard as Discord popped into existence in all his chaotic power.

"Well hello again Celestia it's been a long 15 minutes now and I'm sure you've cooled of-" he was interrupted by a flash of the same magical flame she had used last time only this time it seemed much more powerful and contained the spirit in a magical field where he was helpless.

"Yes Discord it has been 15 minutes or longer, but this time you're the only one who's going to be burning with rage" Celestia said in a somewhat unimpressive manner.

Discord groaned "Is that the best you've got Celestia? Anti-magic flames? Raze would you help me out of here it's not as if I harmed someone" he said to Raze while Celestia looked angrily at him.

Raze looked at Discord who smiled. He looked over at Celestia who looked ticked at this point. He then looked back Discord whom had puppy dog eyes he then looked at Celestia who was now staring angrily at him.

Raze finally decided to say something "Okay Discord I'll get you out of that" he then proceeded to move towards the anti-magic flames, but Celestia had teleported in front of him blocking his path.

"Don't you dare free him! Discord deserves nothing but scorn for what he has done to my little ponies and Equestria!" she exclaimed with the fury of the sun itself and it was directed towards Raze this time though even at her scathing words he wouldn't back down.

"What did he do?" Raze asked Celestia as he made sure to keep himself as calm as possible in this bothersome situation.

Discord could be heard from behind the anti-magic flames saying in as sarcastic a way he could manage "Here we go again she reopens these wounds so much gag" he pointed to his throat emphasis on the gag reflex itself.

Celestia though had stopped paying attention to him by now and was focused on Raze "He enslaved my ponies and played with them as if they were puppets and even spread chaos to the borders of our land" she sighed and then added "Discord was the scourge of our beautiful land of Equestria and even now he likes to cause what little chaos he can from his stone imprisonment that is why he deserves none of your concern or help" she finished with justified anger or at least she thought it was justified.

Raze was now thinking of what she said and nodded before turning to Discord and asking him "What about you? Did you think of it as torture or is it just natural to you?" he finished while for an answer.

Discord at first had decided not to answer, but seeing as the odds were against him he decided to go ahead and answer Raze anyway "It's normal for me to spread chaos and play with the minds of others after all I'm Discord the spirit of disharmony. What more could you expect from me Celestia?" this time directing his question to Celestia who looked away with a huff.

Raze then decided to ask something of both the beings before him "Can you put aside your differences and work together for the time being then fight whenever you want okay?"

Celestia thought to herself 'Fine I guess I shall agree, but only because the situation is dire' before she could nod her head Raze said "That's great Celestia!" when he said that she realized all her thoughts could be heard still and Discord said "Yes our thoughts can be heard so no hiding things after all were friends now" he finished in a slightly aloof way.

Celestia complied and released her anti-magic flame shield and then watched as Discord stretched "It's nice to be free of the tiny fire house and now we can get down to what you're here for Raze so what did you need?" he asked Raze in earnest.

Raze explained the situation of trying to find his dark self and fight it so he could return to the waking world and Discord listened intently with a few nods and mumbling about how cliche it sounded and that he's heard of it before and before you knew it the explanation was over.

Discord grinned "I can help you easily with finding your dark side, but I cannot help you fight it he may be as strong as you are on your own" he warned Raze as prepared to summon his energy to make the wish of Raze's come true.

Raze waited for something to happen as orange energy began to flow around him in large circles turning into a twister of sorts.

Celestia watched in awe as the aura around Raze began to burn like black fire and saw it separating from the body of Raze she wondered what was about to happen as she began to document it with her magic.

Raze felt as if he had been torn in half in life the pain was unbearable as he let out a yell of agony "AAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" as the blackness was being ripped from his body. He collapsed down onto Snake Way as his body felt like each of the ligaments were being twisted and pulled apart form the darkness inside of himself.

Celestia had stopped documenting and tried to go help Raze before being blown away by the amount of magic Discord was using to separate the entity from Raze's body. She could only hear the pained yelling that came from the vortex that was starting to slow down as Discord's energy began to drop.

Celestia got closer to Raze "Are you alright Raze?" she asked him as he began to move picking himself up and getting his surroundings together. His body ached everywhere and yet he began to walk past Celestia before collapsing again.

Discord flew down and said "Don't move yet your body needs to readjust even if were in your subconscious and you Celestia need to wait till the spells are complete honestly are you trying to get killed or something?" he finished with a glare her direction.

Celestia glared back at him "Well the most important thing right now is Raze, so don't tell me I did something wrong by being concerned!" she rebuked him which made Discord laugh.

Before she could fire a spell his direction Raze interrupted her by putting a hand on her back "Can you two please argue later?" he asked weakly.

Celestia gave her full attention to Raze "Are you alright?" she asked him in a motherly tone. Raze responded to her "I'll be just fi-" he coughed a bit before losing his hold on her back and falling to his knees.

"Wow I've never felt so weak before in my life" Raze said slightly to himself, but of course Discord and Celestia heard him.

Celestia was about to say something when a new voice rung outwards "Well Raze feeling weak? That's not how I remember you"

Raze's eyes widened at the sound of the voice "No..." Raze slowly turned to where the darkness had formed into a new person Raze looked at the shape of his godfather "But you died... Why are you here?"

His godfather smiled "Because you needed me after all I'm the darkness inside you" he cleared his throat before going on "I'm the reason you keep looking back and hating yourself, you continue to feed more of your hate and anger causing me to grow stronger"

Raze finally felt like he could stand and picked himself up and began to walk towards his godfather. Raze outstretched his arms hoping to hug his godfather for all the time he had lost, but just as time was lost so was his own mind.

His godfather had instead adopted a look of pure hatred and smashed his fist into Raze's face sending him across the clouds which turned themselves into a fighting ring which Raze's body crashed into breaking most of the arena up as his body finally came to a stop in a crater like hole at the end. Raze laid there completely dazed and knocked from the hit.

His godfather flew down to the ring and stopped in the middle of said ring. He then began to change form into a differently colored version of Raze with white hair, gray skin, and a huge black aura.

The newly formed darker Raze then said "You may refer to me as Fhaze in your last moments before I take over your body and kill all of your new friends" Fhaze said with a smirk he then turned to Celestia "How would you like to be the first to die fair princess" he spat the last two words out with a deep malice behind them.

He then walked towards them. Before Celestia could react Discord pushed her out of the way of Fhaze's attack as a huge black energy sphere pulsed past her and hit Discord. Discord had performed a counter shield and sent the black sphere back at Fhaze before he could react the sphere swallowed him whole in an explosion that sent broken pieces of the tiled floors of the arena in all directions.

Discord looked down at the smoke covered arena trying to sense the presence of darkness, but he couldn't find Fhaze. "Hey why don't you look up here fool?" Discord turned around and caught a leg in his eagle claws and then threw Fhaze into the arena following up with a round of magical lightning that struck Fhaze and exploded into cotton candy. Discord laughed at his handy work "Bwahahahahah You aren't that strong for someone who should be all powerful! This is priceless, just priceless" he openly mocked the dark entity whom had freed himself from the cotton candy.

"YOU DARE MOCK ME? I WILL SHOW YOU MY POWER!" Fhaze yelled at the being before he began to release his true strength in the form of what he calls Nocturne Saiyajin. As his aura began to flare further outward it crackled with black sparks as his power level rose to much more incredible heights with a final yell he attained the full transformation "RAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Discord noticed the difference immediately "Celestia get out of here or we'll both die!" he yelled to her immediately not really caring if he was hurt at this point.

Before Discord could even think Fhaze showed up from out of nowhere "Miss me?" he asked the spirit of disharmony whom teleported before a kick could hit his body.

Fhaze looked around and yelled to wherever the spirit had disappeared to "You can't escape me in here this is my mind and I can take away your powers!" he then began to make sure that the powers of teleportation were taken away and discord appeared on the arena floor a few feet from where Raze was.

Fhaze yelled tauntingly at the dumbfounded spirit below him "HA! WITHOUT TELEPORATATION YOUR FUTURE IS CANCELED!" he then flew towards Discord.

Discord snapped his fingers and cotton candy clouds appeared and began to envelop Fhaze's body "WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?" he yelled questioningly as the cotton candy completely took form over his body.

Discord smirked "This is where even you cannot escape and now for the main event!" Discord exclaimed as his fingers snapped once more and Fhaze fell to the ground hard.

Fhaze then began yelling incoherent phrases of how he was going to murder Discord and rip all his bones out and build a stack of... Well that kind of stuff.

Discord stopped paying attention to Fhaze and floated to Raze. Discord began to summon his golden magic and then snapped his fingers when the spell had charged enough to unleashed a torrential power surge that instantly woke up Raze and refueled his energy.

Raze immediately woke from his unconscious state at full strength "Wow my energy's returned to normal" he then noticed Discord looking a bit winded "Thanks Discord you really do come through!" he exclaimed to the weakened spirit.

Discord laughed, but it ended in a series of coughs "D-d-don't worry ab-b-bout it just beat Fhaze my cotton weights won't hold him much longer" Discord finished as he flew away to let Raze take over the fight.

Raze looked over to where he saw an almost exact copy of himself "Woah you must be Fhaze"

Fhaze had broken free of his prison of extremely heavy hardened cotton candy and then glared at Raze "Must have taken a few minutes for you to figure that out!" he exclaimed in anger.

Fhaze then regained his composure "No matter... It doesn't matter if you are awake or not you can't stop me" Fhaze then began to grin and his black aura flared up "Come on lets finish this if I win you will lose all the control you have left of this body and die while my soul will strengthen this body and let this poison pass harmlessly"

Raze smirked "What if I win?" he asked with a confident gleam in his eyes.

Fhaze put an arm straight out and outstretched his pointer finger "Ah ah ah... Those dreams are to sweet for such low lifeforms such as yourself"

Raze then put on his serious face "Well then how about we stop talking and get... this... done..." he began to concentrate on raising his energy.

Discord clicked his fingers and using his magic made sure nobody could the others thoughts anymore he then began to use telepathy to speak to Raze _'Raze you need to go Super Saiyan to stand a chance'_

Raze responded to Discord 'But I don't think I can activate it again' he said Discord through the link.

Discord whom remembered watching the training between Goku and Gohan thought of something 'Just get angry use the pain of loss or whatever Goku had been talking about at the time'

Raze had powered up to Kaioken x10 without announcing it to hopefully surprise Fhaze as he charged forth to attack.

Fhaze responded by dodging Raze's attack and surprising him by grabbing Raze's right leg and then throwing him to the ground where he began to try to stomp the life out of him only for Raze to dissappear thanks to the afterimage technique.

Fhaze smiled and turned around to punch Raze only for his fist to go through another afterimage Fhaze thought quickly 'His next appearance should be right here!' he thought as his foot through yet another afterimage.

Raze smashed into his opponents right side and threw a ki wave which Fhaze knocked away and then countered by throwing his own ki wave which Raze failed to send away and it ended up exploding knocking him away while Fhaze appeared behind him kicked his side knocking him back in the direction of the ki explosion.

Fhaze then flew ahead punching Raze in the stomach sending him into the air and then flew ahead of him to deliver a final strike, but Raze managed to catch himself and used afterimage to get out of Fhaze's striking range before flying down and touching the arena floor.

Raze looked up as Fhaze descended towards the arena floor.

Fhaze smirked "You're not bad for being me"

Raze smiled widely showing off white teeth for all to see "Heheh I try" he then adopted his serious face once more readying himself for the next round.

~Discord is joined by Celestia~

Celestia sighed as she watched the spectacle "That Raze is surely something is he not Discord?" she asked him sincerely.

Discord nodded "Saiyan's are quite an interesting bunch of individuals I have watched them for the last thousand years and I've never been more interested in them than when Raze was transported here"

Celestia looked at Discord "Actually I believe he is here for something far greater than we may realize" she said almost cryptically causing Discord to raise an eyebrow.

Discord had to ask her he was to curious now "Did you bring him here by any chance?" he asked her, but she didn't give him an answer the only thing she did say was.

"They have started to fight for real and Raze is about to outclassed severely" Celestia said with a slight amount of worry in her voice.

Discord once again began to communicate with Raze via telepathy 'Raze you're about to be outclassed and if you can't use the Super Saiyan then you need to come up with something else and fast!'

~Raze and Fhaze's Fight~

Raze was was just dodging hits by the skin of his teeth when Discords voice had popped up in his head causing him to lose focus and getting caught by a nice right hook from Fhaze who then followed up with a kick that sent Raze's body flying across the arena floor.

Raze thought quickly through the link _'NO TIME DISCORD! HES GAINING THE UPPERHAND AND IT MAY BE OVER ALREADY!' _as he barely dodged another hit from Fhaze who then laughed insanely.

"YOU MAY WANT TO FOCUS BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOUR ENTRAILS ARE GOING ALL OVER THIS ARENA!" he yelled in madness as his attacks continued to get faster and Raze only got fatigue for all his efforts so far.

'Dammit he won't stop and I don't have time to make a plan of action!' Fhaze had begun to swing wildly and was becoming harder and harder to predict. Soon it became clear to Raze if he slipped up it would all be over.

~Back to Celestia and Discord~

Discord was hard at work trying to come up with a plan while Celestia just watched as Raze fought a hopeless fight with no way to win unless he transformed into a super saiyan. Discord says that will even the odds and the possibilities would be up to him from there, but as Raze grew weaker she could see only death and destruction for Equestria should Fhaze ever escape.

Discord smiled widely "I have quite the idea now!" Celestia looked at him in confusion, but he ignored her stare to communicate with Raze 'Raze if were in your mind then why not use that against him?'

~Raze and Fhaze's Fight~

Raze smiled as he rushed away from Fhaze's onslaught 'Discord that's genius! So what do I do?' he asked as he kept his mind half and half ready on the outside and inside.

Discord went through a list of things that may change the fight to Raze's favor while Raze dodged the brunt of Fhaze's attacks and with each new thought that Discord gave him he smiled bigger and bigger.

'Alright Discord I'm ready to try this out!' Raze flew back away from Fhaze who then got angry.

"YOU? WHY DO YOU RUN! YOU'RE DELAYING THE INEVITABLE!" Fhaze yelled as he blasted towards Raze who only smiled.

Raze could only think one thing 'Okay if this is my mind then I have a request... Slow down Fhaze' As soon as he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was a fist which he flew around and avoided. Fhaze looked at him with undisguised hatred and then moved to try and score a hit which was easily dodged by Raze.

'This is going to be so easy!' Raze thought to himself as he dodged another fist.

Fhaze was going at full speed from his own perspective and yet Raze was avoiding all of his blows 'How is this weak fool getting arou-' he got cut off by a knee flying into his stomach followed by a series of jabs from Raze before being elbowed toward the arena floor.

Fhaze stopped himself mid flight and looked up at a smiling Raze who waved and seemed to be challenging his own superiority "YOU CAN'T CHALLENGE ME!" Fhaze roared as his aura burst outward in a dark flame and held his hands in the air.

Raze watched Fhaze from above and then began to charge downward towards Fhaze.

Fhaze smirked and unleashed a multiple energy blasts upward at Raze who realized to late what was happening and got swallowed by the blasts in a huge explosion that shook the arena floor.

"Lets see you make it out of that" Fhaze said mockingly as he laughed to himself.

Raze had formed a barrier out of ki energy to protect himself at the last second 'Whew that was a close one' he thought as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

~Meanwhile with Discord and Celestia~

Discord was quite angry at Raze this second 'YOU IDIOT! Do you have any idea how close that was? I could practically feel it from over here!'

Raze's response was 'Hey at least I'm still capable to fight if I had been any later death wouldn't be my only problem!'

Discord slapped a hand over his face 'Whatever just keep managing this lucky streak and we may make it out of here'

Raze then asked 'Do you have anymore suggestions?'

Discord was about to say something sarcastic when Celestia entered the conversation in their minds 'The smoke is about to clear Raze get ready and pay attention please' she said as her prediction came true to reveal that Raze was indeed still alive (Not that they didn't know that already) and he was raring to go.

~Raze and Fhaze's Conflict of interest~

Fhaze on the other hand wasn't quite prepared for the fact of Raze surviving that 'How can this cockroach be alive after all I'm a Super Nocturne Saiyan he is only using Kaioken! He must be using something to his advantage, but what could it be?'

Raze had touched down on the arena floor at least 20 feet away from Fhaze and began o think of what else he could use his mind for 'Maybe I could make myself faster and stronger than him somehow alright lets try it! Mind I command you to make me faster and stronger!' he then charged forward and began to fight in close combat with Fhaze.

Fhaze was making each blow meet his own and they clashed before Fhaze managed to hit Raze who hacked up some blood from the hit and then was bombarded with more attacks from Fhaze. Each hit scored their targets making Raze reel backwards in pain as he struggled to keep himself up on two feet.

Fhaze wasn't going to waste the opportunity and started to knock Raze around smashing fist after fist and kick after kick before finally using a ki blast to knock Raze away.

Raze hit the ground... hard as the arena itself came apart from the force of the impact. Raze coughed a bit and began to pick himself up again while thinking 'Mind just slow him down a bit' that was all he would need to think because of course Fhaze slowed down just like before.

Fhaze's fist hit Raze or at least he thought it had before Raze had disappeared 'Is he using afterimage or something? My fist was dead on and he should be in agony at this moment!'

Raze had changed the landscape with his mind and his power level and covered himself in clouds while he tried to come up with a plan 'How can I beat him when he still has more power than me?'

Fhaze on the other hand saw the change in environment and realized 'He must have figured out the ability to control his mind! That's the only way he could beat me!' Fhaze then smiled 'I'll finish this quickly with this new knowledge!'

~Discord and Celestia~

Celestia looked down at Fhaze who was now grinning wildly she then turned to Discord and said "I don't like the way he is looking"

Discord nodded "Well we definitely shouldn't like this because he has figured out what Raze is doing and is now ready to finish this fight completely"

Celestia's face turned to a much more worried expression "We need to warn Raze of this new change in events"

Discord gave her look as if to say "I'm already on it" he then focused on the link connecting he and Celestia to Raze 'Raze can you hear me?' he asked while waiting for a response.

Raze responded 'Yeah and I have new plan on how to use my new advantage!'

Discord laughed through the telepathic link ' ! Time to change plans Raze he knows and that's no good!' (Ha two references in one Discord thought! SUCCESS!)

Raze couldn't believe it 'Ummmmm... Discord please be playing a joke...'

Discord was interrupted by Celestia 'This is no joke Raze you have to get a new plan Fhaze is about to go insane or at least he looks like it'

Raze couldn't believe it still 'Well were doomed I don't have enough power to face him and without my advantage you may as well get our tombstones ready'

Discord already had some stones from the arena floor 'I've put our names on these will they be enough?'

Celestia gave him an angry glare and Discord sweat dropped "What? I thought it was appropriate!" Celestia facehoofed and then turned to look down at Fhaze who was charging up energy.

Celestia sent a warning to Raze 'LOOK OUT!'

~Raze and Fhaze's Conflict of Interest~

Fhaze charged up his energy and blasted it into the sky and it spread out among the clouds dispersing them all only one of the beam hit Raze and he fell out of the sky before hitting the ground "Owww that hurt a lot" Raze said as he tried to pick himself up before being kicked away by Fhaze who kept walking forward.

Raze looked up at Fhaze before Fhaze's boot connected with Raze's own face knocking him back again blood seeped out of a head wound thanks to the metallic surface of the boot Raze's vision was obscured by the blood trailing down his face.

Fhaze laughed before walking over again and harshly kicking him in the stomach with metallic piece of his boot again. Raze landed on his side while screaming in agony "AUGH!". He looked over at Fhaze who looked as if he had enough of this pointless torture.

"I appreciate you unleashing me from your mind Raze, but this is where your end is I see no point in dragging this out any further and I'm sure you can't stand much more yourself" Fhaze watched as Raze picked himself up and Fhaze cleared his breath before continuing "Once you die it will appear that you have died in real life, but then I will take over and kill everyone of your new friends"

Raze bared his teeth in anger, but he knew that without the power of the Super Saiyan he had nothing to do and no way to keep up he could only listen to Fhaze as he prepared for the inevitable.

Fhaze then smiled wickedly "I know of the perfect way to finish you off and what better way than to use your hero's greatest move the Kamehameha Wave!" Fhaze then added "Enjoy your last moments this death will be the least painful way to go"

~In the Hospital~

Twilight and the rest of the gang (Derpy and The Doctor included) rushed to the observatory where Raze was being healed.

The Doctor saw that Raze was struggling on the table his teeth were bared and his face was that of true anger 'What has gone wrong in his mind?' he wondered before another doctor or more specifically Nurse Redheart had shown up in the observatory.

Nurse Redheart began to explain to them the complications and why Raze had not left the room "He appears to be in stress and if this continues he could end up dying, but there's even more perplexing issues than there should be..." she took a breath before continuing "He seems to be getting injuries while he is fidgeting around on the table and what's even worse is there is internal damage happening that make absolutely no sense!"

Derpy's eyes rolled in different directions while she pressed her face against the glass that looked down upon the operation table. She then turned around and asked Nurse Redheart "Is Raze going to die then?" she asked the nurse who turned away. Upon not getting an answer Derpy began to shed tears while The Doctor made his way over and comforted her.

Twilight, however had an idea "What if we went into his mind?" she asked the rest of her friends whom all looked astonished at the idea.

Pinkie Pie agreed with Twilight "Yeah Twilight knows all kinds of magicky stuff and shes super smart we could definitely get in Razey's mind and stop whatever or whoever is hurting him!"

Applejack nodded as well "Yeah we could buck the tar outta whatever is in there"

Rainbow Dash agreed also "Yeah I agree with Applejack it's time to kick some flank!"

Rarity hadn't said anything, so they stared at her Rarity looked from each of their faces and then whimpered "But ill get dirty..." One by one her friends shook their heads at her and then she gave in "I guess we can go knock whatever is in Raze's head" Her friends perked up after that and they all decided to give it a go, but they were stopped by The Doctor.

He looked at them and said "No! Absolutely not happening today if at all ever" Twilight was about to say something when The Doctor gave her look of "That's not going to work". Twilight turned her head sheepishly.

The Doctor then looked at the glass and back to them "He must go through this himself I have had this happen to me many times over fighting dark sides among nagging doubts and other things" he cleared his throat and spoke again "If he is to escape with his mind intact he has to fight this evil on his own otherwise he will cease to be the Raze you all know and the Raze I know"

Twilight and the others stepped back towards the glass all with hopes of Raze winning whatever it was he was supposed to win if he won at all...

~Raze and Fhaze's Conflict of Interest~

Fhaze smiled as he cupped his hands together "KA!" he then began to add "ME!" he pulled his arms back and kept his hands cupped "HA!" he then strung the second to last word "ME!" and then he kept charging hoping something would happen in the next few moments.

Raze heard something beating was it his heart? No it sounded like... Wings? He looked to his right and Celestia flying as fast as she could possibly muster Raze shouted at her "GO AWAY! HES USING THE KAMEHAMEHA WAVE!"

Celestia couldn't make out the words he had yelled and that's when Fhaze turned his attention to her 'That stupid bitch thinks she's going to be a hero huh? Well there are no heroes left here, so she dies first!'

Celestia had stopped frozen in midair something had stopped her she looked over to Fhaze to see him smiling at her as he decided fire the wave "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" as he turned his out stretched hands into her direction.

Raze somehow found the strength to fly as he got in front of her freeing her from Fhaze's mind and allowing her to fly away the only thing Raze could was say and think "IT'S NOW OR NEVER"

Everything was going slow motion as Fhaze's wave powered towards him Raze quickly found his stance and said the words altogether at once "KAMEHAME!" he had pulled his hands back and then pushed them forward "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" as his own wave shot forward smashing into Fhaze's attack.

Discord stared down at the sight and quickly sent a message to Raze 'Now Raze transform use the pain of loss!'

Raze was losing the beam struggle and was being pushed to the breaking point when all of a sudden the memory of his Godfather passed through his mind and he looked around to see him floating next to him.

His Godfather looked disappointed "So this is how you're going down? What did I die for?" when Raze didn't answer him he smirked "For nothing that's what and your just giving up I should've never fulfilled my destiny"

Raze felt himself gathering energy and then his Godfather looked him up and down "You are gaining strength from your anger use it like a weapon show Fhaze what you're made of or you will die!"

Raze glared at his Godfather "NO! I WON'T LOSE! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!" Raze's hair flashed up and he felt his power surging to the surface as his aura exploded into a golden flame and a golden colored explosion of light filled the air "I AM A SUPER SAIYAN!" he roared as his power burst open and his Kamehameha wave pushed forward against Fhaze's attack.

Fhaze who was now struggling to gain control of the situation was the one losing "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I'M THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF SUCH POWER! YOU ARE A WEAK DESPENSABLE FOOL!" despite his taunts and his rage he found his power to be failing him as his wave was completely over come by the Super Saiyan's own and he was swallowed by the attack "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fhaze yelled as he was rejoined into Raze's own conscious which was now at peace by the change in events.

Raze powered down and fell to the arena floor which turned into clouds soft as fluffy feathered pillows he began to laugh weakly at his triumph and was joined by Discord and Celestia as they too fell onto the clouds and rolled on top of them.

After they stopped their rolling they looked up as a gate appeared Celestia was the first to talk "It looks as if your mind is at peace"

Raze disagreed with her instantly "I don't think I'll ever be at peace after all my Godfather is not completely off my conscience, but I do feel better than when I arrived oh and I guess I'll see you then Celestia" he said as she nodded and began to glow till she had disappeared.

Discord was the only one left on the clouds around Raze so he decided to ask him "So Discord have you known Celestia a while?"

Discord shrugged "Sure have and now it's time for you to go back to the real world or at least as real as Equestria can get" he gagged at the thought because he had been truly happy to have seen a chaotic battle it was just like when Goku had fought Broly well almost anyway...

Raze disappeared and so did Discord leaving the world of Raze's mind to it's peaceful self.

~In the Hospital~

Raze opened his eyes and saw a bunch of masked ponies around him at once he jumped into the air "WOAH! Is this one of those creepy doctor circles were they rip apart new species and stuff on a table?" he asked in a fit of paranoia.

The doctors took their masks off "This was a beautiful success we have healed him and he has grown a tail!"

Raze was confused 'A tail? What do they mean by tha- OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THIS I DON'T EVEN' was all he got out as a tail was moving around sticking out from behind his hospital covering.

While Raze was confused by the fact that he had a tail he didn't notice the doors flying open and a Derpy missile flying towards him "RAZEY!" she yelled in happiness as she crashed into him followed by the Mane Five (Fluttershy was in a different room at the time) which made him the bottom of the dog pile or should he dare think pony pile.

Derpy looked at him with watering mismatched eyes "I MISSED YOU RAZEY!"

Raze smiled "I missed all of you equally!" he didn't catch Twilight's look of disappointment because as it had appeared it had disappeared.

Before the Mane Five or Derpy and The Doctor could say anything Raze stopped them "Okay I know we all missed each other, but can we please check on Fluttershy first after all it was my fault she got hurt in the first place" he finished as he walked out the doors quickly followed by the Mane Five with Derpy and The Doctor (I need to come up with a nickname for Derpy and The Doctor please help me with that! :D)

~End of Chapter 7 and Season 1~

* * *

Let me know what you thought the review button awaits!

V


	8. Chapter 8

Raze's Journey Chapter 8

Freedom: Yes I do watch TFS Abridged it's genius and everybody should watch it! :D

uberness: Thanks for thinking so! I'm not sure if you'll like this chapter, but give it a shot.

kirk: Oh he will be a giant ape soon! And it may even be really cliche!

TheAnalogKid113: Thanks for the review and I'm glad you think I'm good at this so, in return for your awesome review I bring you another chapter! Thanks for reading!

* * *

Two days have passed since Raze had fought his evil counterpart, Fhaze. Two days of pain, sweat, blood, and near death training. Fluttershy had healed up thanks to unicorn magic though they told her to stay off the leg just in case something might happen. Twilight and the rest of her friends had visited Fluttershy in attempts to help her and Fluttershy accepted most of there help with quiet yet friendly "Thank you's"

Derpy and The Doctor had disappeared mysteriously both saying something about saving worlds or some other third thing. Pyrus just slept for those days uncaring of each party. Spike was now looking forward to the fact of Raze having to stay in Ponyville. He had been so caught up in preparation he hadn't noticed the nervous pacing of Twilight whom seemed quite worried about something.

"Twilight is something wrong?" he asked her, but she didn't turn to him in fact she may not have heard him at all.

Spike decided to get more direct and so he did what any sensible young dragon would do. He charged Twilight and jumped on her back pushing her into the ground. Spike then got off her and went around to look in her face "Twilight there has to be something wrong, can you tell me?" he asked her.

Twilight finally had her attention on Spike and though his attack had surprised her, it had not hurt her in anyway, so she answered him "Nopony has heard from Raze in the past two days and he hasn't been outside according to Rainbow Dash!" she finished in a worried tone.

Spike looked at her with his hands on his hips and asked "Why would Rainbow Dash know that he hasn't been outside in the past two days?"

Twilight responded with "Rainbow Dash volunteered to spy on him, so we could see whether he is peaceful or not" Spike looked at her with a piercing glare which made her cave in "Though now that I think about it we probably should have known by now that he isn't a threat to our well being"

Spike sighed and said "You should know you can trust him because from what I hear Raze is quite the friendly creature"

Twilight nodded and said "You're absolutely right Spike! Ill go get Rainbow Dash and tell her to stop spying on him!" she turned and began to run her way out of the library.

After Twilight's clopping hooves sounds were distant Spike looked around the library and realized something "Time for some ice cream" he then laughed evilly "Muahahahahaha!" as he adorned a hat, cape, and fake mustache whilst heading for the kitchen.

~Rainbow Dash in her Spy Cloud...~

Rainbow Dash looked down from her cloud which was the only cloud in the sky at the moment. She was watching a lone object on the only mountain closest to Ponyville and this object just so happened to be a space ship. She knew what was inside, but she was confused as to why he hadn't come out.

'What's he doing in there?' she asked herself she then thought 'Why haven't I gone down there and looked in on him yet?'

Rainbow pulled her head out of the only cloud in the sky and then began to do some test flaps with her wings. When she decided they were ready she began to flap them in unison and in perfect coordination and then flew beside her cloud and bucked into nonexistence. She then made her way to the space ship and looked in through a window.

~Raze's Training~

Raze's fists flew through the air punching an invisible target that nobody or pony could see. With each fist that flew sweat seemed to fly off the skin of each arm. Raze himself looked far to entranced with the target and was visibly angry looking.

In Raze's head thoughts were pouring like water out of a faucet 'I almost let them die! I couldn't do anything! I got lucky and that's all it was...' he thought continuously. He kept going over how lucky he had gotten during the fight with Fhaze.

'If I hadn't transformed when I had than all would've been lost...' After another punch, the machines came out. Raze fired a ki wave at one of the machines which was bounced of that machine to the next one and then bounced back to Raze who canceled it with another ki wave which caused an explosion.

Raze flew away from the explosion and hit the side of the ship. He picked himself up and got back into his stance. Raze looked over at the gravity counter and it read out "460 g". 'I am about to give out here and I'm only at 460 g? I know I trained at a higher level before!' his thoughts were cut off by the machines making their own energy to blast him with.

Raze knocked the blasts away and then they were caught by the machines again which then sent them back at Raze. Raze dodged one, but the other hit him sending him into the floor. He tried to get up, but he couldn't.

'I will try harder!' Raze then decided it was finally time to transform "RAAAAAAAAAA!" as his hair stood up. The yellow aura blasted outward seemingly covering the entire room with golden flames that fiercely burned around Raze.

His eyes were of greenish hue and his body was a wreath of power. He had learned how to transform easily and was able to do so almost immediately. 'I have to remember to only use this power for emergencies, but I may have some fun with it, after all it is something I'll have to train with...' he trailed off in his thoughts as he began to move around a lot easier thanks to his new found ability.

Raze decided to end his little bit of frolicking around as he transformed back into his normal state. Immediately he felt the changes and the gravity pressed down upon him. He began to continue his practice unaware of several presences outside his ship.

~Mane Five (No Fluttershy Due to Doctor's Note)~

Twilight Sparkle and her friends were gathered in a circle trying to figure a way to get Raze out of the ship Rainbow Dash was the first to speak "I think if we teamed up we could drag him out"

Normally Applejack would've agreed with the pegasus, but this time she couldn't "That's all well an dandy except for one thing, He's capable of bucking trees all the way to who knows where!"

Rainbow looked down and said "Oh yeah... Anyone else have an idea?" she asked while looking around at the other four expectantly.

"Oooooo! Pick me! Pick me!" Pinkie said whilst jumping around Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash shook her head at Pinkie "No... How about... RARITY!" she exclaimed to the white pony.

Rarity sighed and said "Maybe he'll come out if we give him a trip to the spa" she finished while giving a hopeful look in Rainbow's direction.

Rainbow Dash looked at her just like this (-_-) "Anyone else have a better idea?"

Applejack nodded and pulled out some apples from her satchel "What about these he can't resist em" she said to the others who then smiled and nodded.

Twilight smiled showing off her pearly whites "That's a great idea Applejack! You can pretend to be delivering them and get him to come outside" she then pondered for a second and added "We'll hide in the cave over there and wait to see if it works"

The rest of the group and Twilight disappeared into the cave leaving Applejack behind to try her idea. Applejack began to climb up the bridge to the door which had been shut to prevent intruders from getting in. She raised her hoof and bashed it against the metal door several times.

Raze heard the clop sound of a hoof reverberating off his door. He turned off the gravity and began to walk his way to the door before finally opening it. He was greeted by Applejack whom was looking at Raze's torn clothes and sweating body 'Whoa nelly he must take physical fitness to the extreme!'

Raze sat down in a chair and looked over at her "So whats up?" he asked her.

"Oh nothin just deliverin some apples to ya and hoping you might wanna come outside?" she made the ending sound like a sort of pleading as she hoped he would get the memo.

Raze smiled at her "You have some apples! Can I get one now?" he asked her with a look of pure innocence.

Applejack laughed inwardly 'I got Im now!' she then nodded and smiled "If you're willin to come outside Ill pass you one"

Raze thought for a second 'Hmmmm... Apples and outside? Or training and being ready?' he continued to ponder which made AJ begin to perspire.

'Is he gonna say no?' she closed her eyes thinking they would have to go to plan B, but Raze interrupted her train of thought.

"I guess going outside wouldn't hurt" Raze said as he began to walk her towards the door 'Sorry Applejack, but I made a promise to myself and everypony else' he then thought 'I SAID EVERYPONY! Yep this is getting to me...'

Applejack had thought she had succeeded 'Ha and they thought it wouldn't work! Is there nothing apples can't do?' she continued thinking that when she heard the door slam behind her.

Applejack immediately went back and banged on the door "RAZE! IT'S FER YER OWN GOOD! YOU HAVE TO COME OUTSIDE!" she roared as her ranting went on deaf ears.

When Applejack realized that it would do no good she finally stopped and turned around only to find Twilight standing there.

Twilight smiled "Plan B?" she asked.

Applejack nodded "Plan B!" she exclaimed and that's when Twilight's magic encased a good sized rock.

Twilight was thinking at the time 'Well we do anything for friendship and this is just another helping hoof in the right direction' and so Rainbow Dash with her knowledge of the ship found the door opening button on the side of it which opened the door.

Raze heard the door open, he looked in that direction and saw a piece of parchment in front of his door, so he walked over and picked it up and it read:

Dear Raze,

By the time you've read this you'll

notice that you're feeling lightheaded.

This is nor-

The letter cutoff as a rock hit his head. As everything went black he noticed Twilight and the others surrounding him.

The computer in the background noticed this and played this one part of a song it had enjoyed.

Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Mmmm that it´s all for the best?  
of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say  
Whatcha say (whatcha say)  
wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say?

After hearing all of this Raze passed out and everything was black.

~The Walk To Ponyville Library~

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to carry Raze's unconscious body. As they made their way to Ponyville a conversation had taken hold of everyponies interest.

"So Twilight why are we taking him to yer library?" Applejack asked her.

Twilight responded to her with "For science" Applejack being the element of honesty detected something else to her words.

Applejack narrowed her eyes a little "Are you absolutely sure that's the only reason?" she asked her.

Twilight nodded "Of course why would I lie about this?" she asked Applejack who only snorted.

'I can't believe she won't tell me... I guess we'll find out something in the future, so ill leave it fer now' Applejack thought to herself as the walk continued.

After a 10 minute walk they finally reached Ponyville and then the Library in which Raze was set down on a couch in the main living room and was healed by Twilight as a way of saying "Sorry that I hit you with a rock hope this feels better now!"

After the healing process Twilight looked in her friends direction to find that Spike had offered them all refreshments and that two of her friends were reading books. Those two were Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with one having a Daring Do book and the other having a facts about different animals book they were both enthralled to say the least.

Twilight then heard a grunt and she turned to find that Raze was opening his eyes "Ohhhh man, What hit my head..."

Twilight smiled awkwardly "That was me Raze"

Raze began to laugh a little "What did you hit me with though?" he asked as he was curious of what could possibly knock him out.

Twilight couldn't help but giggle at that "A rock!" she said in between states of giggles.

Raze started to laugh with her until they were loud guffaws of joyous laughter and soon even the rest of the group joined in until the library shook. They managed to catch themselves finally and Raze stated.

"That was one helluva rock!" he said while rubbing his head.

The ponies gasped and Pinkie yelled at Raze "LANGUAGE MISTER!" Raze was caught off guard and fell back onto the couch.

"Well I'm done for tonight... I guess ill just go back to the ship and-" he was caught off by Rainbow Dash whom had her own rebuttal.

"I don't think so! We just dragged you here so you're staying for this entire week at this library! GOT IT!" she exclaimed to him the last part making sure he got the message.

Raze nodded quickly and asked "Twilight what time is it?"

Twilight looked at the clock and said "Well sense it says 9:45 we should be getting to bed soon" she then paused and added "You can sleep on this couch tonight and then tomorrow we can get you a bed"

Raze started to shake his head "No that won't be necessary-" interrupted by Rarity whom said "Dear it's always necessary to have a nice bed! We don't take "no" for an answer!" she finished before turning to Twilight.

"Hey Twi ill be heading back to sweet apple acres now" Applejack said to Twilight as she opened the door and made her way back home.

In the next few minutes more byes were heard and the room emptied until Twilight, Spike, and Raze were left alone. Spike yawned and said "If you need me ill be at the basket" and he disappeared upstairs leaving Twilight and Raze.

Twilight went upstairs and got a blanket and pillow for Raze then she made her way back down to hoof them over to Raze. Raze took them off her hooves and smiled "Thanks Twilight" even his tail wagged a bit in happiness or at least that's what he assumed it was.

Twilight went up the stairs and finally hit the sack. Raze also began to fall asleep after moving around and finally deciding to sleep on his stomach because his tail got in the way in any other position.

~The land of Raze's Dream~

"Wow it feels so light in here" Raze stated as he flew through the clouds of his dream scape. He began to think about things 'So I'm at Twilight's library and ill be here for a week...' he then smiled 'Maybe it won't be that bad after all ill be able to hang out with them all including Twilight, so everything should be fine' from there on he focused on flying.

Raze was blissfully unaware that he was being followed and soon this creature would make itself appear, quite literally. A snap of to eagle claws and he interrupted Razes flight by raising his power. Raze noticed immediately and stopped in midair.

Discord laughed a little "It's been two days Raze and you haven't been to sleep" he paused for effect and added "Now that you're finally asleep I can check on you, so what were you doing within that amount of time?" he asked Raze accusingly.

Raze shrugged and said "Training" Discord clicked his fingers and appeared from behind Raze's shoulder.

Discord then asked "Was it because of Fhaze?"

Raze nodded and put on his serious face "I wanna be ready for him or anyone who would threaten Equestria!"

Discord then guffawed for no reason and pointed behind Raze "Looks like you've got a tail!" he then grabbed it which made Raze feel slightly weakened 'What's going on?' Raze thought to himself.

Discord let it go and Raze felt better instantly he then asked Discord "What did you do?"

Discord shook a talon back and forth "Ah ah ah young saiyan I shall tell you why" he then made a psychiatric room appear complete with couch, chair, and lollipop plant.

Raze looked confused about the lollipop plant, but Discord saw this and said "It's very stressful listening to your problems and sugar is a great stress reliever!" and with that he took the lollipop.

Discord took down the lollipop with one bite and then popped up some chocolate milk and instead of drinking it threw it behind which made it explode "Now that I'm done with my explosive tendencies let's get to your problems Raze" he then looked at the couch and looked back at Raze "Get on the couch" he said to Raze who then complied with the demand.

Discord then snapped up his clipboard, feather pin, glasses, and monkey in a cage "Now apparently during your intensive care incident where you, the fighter got poisoned and you apparently grew a tail" Discord finished with a bit of laughter behind it.

Raze nodded and was about to say something when his mouth zipped up and Discord said "No interrupting, now I shall "tail" you what your back growth means" he then pulled out a metal stand with rolled up paper and pulled one of them down revealing an in depth look at Celestia's flanks.

Raze blushed a bit "Ummmmm... They fill up the paper?"

Discord was also blushing a bit "They're naturally sized I'm sure, at least I'd like to find out..." he trailed off as another presence was felt. Discord turned around and saw a white chest he then turned back around and at the same time put his lion paw back to make sure he was correct 'Yep soft fur, that's Celestia behind me...'

Raze turned around "Hey Celestia! What's going on?"

Celestia half smiled at that "I'm just checking in on my new favorite hero here" and then she added "I'm also here to check on my least favorite villain"

Discord snorted disdainfully "Well you're my least favorite princess!" he exclaimed to her.

Celestia got a smug smile and pointed her hoof at the picture on the slide show presentation and said "That would say otherwise" she finished with a giggle she asked Raze "What do you think of my flanks?"

Raze blushed "Errrmmmmm... They're nice I guess" he had no idea what to say in a situation like this he felt like a kid caught looking over the internet at naughty things.

Discord was actually about to ask her if he could see the real thing that is until the fake thing had been vaporized by a silently fuming Alicorn, so instead of asking he turned back to Raze "And the real lesson is to never piss off the ladies especially god tier ones!"

Celestia smiled once more and said to Raze "I see that you've got a tail again and my student sent me a letter telling me that she managed to get you to her library" she cleared throat and added "Let me lay some ground rules down for you" she put her hoof on his shoulder gently and paused, but what came next Raze would never have expected.

Celestia's grip with her hoof became a near crushing feeling on his shoulder "Rule 1, No distracting her from her studies unless she asks you to" she waited a second and then went on "Rule 2, Since you did dance with Twilight and you were with Discord staring at my flanks I can tell you have no problem with alien race, so unless it's consensual you **WILL** not touch her in any naughty way or you'll find out how **SOUL **crushing these hooves can be, Understand?" Raze nodded in fear "Rule 3, I want a report from you every week on adventures you've had in our land of Equestria" Raze agreed to that while still being afraid of Rule 2, not that he had anything to worry about he had no want for ponies and that's what he'll tell himself for a long while.

Celestia smiled "Perfect! and now Discord what were you going to tell him?" Celestia questioned Discord as she wondered what this lesson was supposed to be about.

Discord was going to say something when an alarm went off and the sound of wubs reverberated into his mind which dragged him out of his sleep rather quickly.

~The Waking World~

As soon as Raze had opened his eyes he found that indeed the walls were shaking and books were falling all around and he had no idea who was playing the beat. Raze got up and walked outside to find banners hung up everywhere saying "Welcome Raze!" in big letters everywhere.

Next thing he knew Pinkie Pie had shown up out of nowhere like normal "Hey Pinki-" he had started when she opened her mouth "HI RAZEY! I put this together two days ago and everyone had agreed we had to get you down here, so I got Vinyl Scratch and everypony around here to make this go really well and the princesses are going to visit and I got inflatables, balloons, and even performers!" she exclaimed loudly and happily.

Raze felt that she went overboard, but he could forgive her based on the facts he knew about her so he responded with "Thanks Pinkie that was really nice of you and I will have to find a way to pay you back sometime" with that Pinkie disappeared and was replaced with Twilight tapping him on his waist.

Raze turned towards her saying "Hey Twilight having a nice morning?"

Twilight looked really different, her mane was everywhere and she looked as if she had stayed up all night as he could see bags under her eyes she responded finally "I woke up in the middle of the night and could go to sleep, so I read a lot and there's no coffee made because Spike is gone"

Raze looked skeptical "How can you not know how to make coffee?" he asked her.

Twilight shrugged "Everything I touch in a kitchen burns to the ground, so Spike is the breadwinner when it comes to cooking" she finished as she began to to walk to Sugarcube corner.

Raze would've followed her had he not been interrupted by a pony he had never met before. She looked smaller than the others and there was three rather than one. One was orange with a purple mane, another was white with a pinkish purple mane that seemed to have two different sides, and the last one was yellow with a red mane.

The first one to talk was the orange one "What are you!" was the first thing she asked.

Before Raze could say anything Applejack interrupted them "Isn't that a might bit rude Scootaloo?" Scootaloo looked at Applejack and then at Raze before grabbing her scooter and zooming over to what appeared to be Rainbow Dash.

Applejack looked at Raze "I'm sorry about that Raze, but Scootaloo is really headstrong sometimes" she said to Raze whom shrugged.

"It's alright I've gotten used to it by now and besides it's time I met some more ponies by now and what better way to start than at this block party?" he asked her.

Applejack nodded and smiled "That's the spirit Raze and these two are Applebloom and Sweetie Bell"

Raze bent down and put his hand out which was obliged with their hooves which were both shaken "Hey Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, I'm Raze!"

They both responded with "Nice to meet you Raze!" they then added "Were the Cutie Mark Crusaders! or at least were missing a member, that was Scootaloo you should meet her!" they then went with Applejack to the apple bobbing booth leaving Raze alone.

Raze walked over to Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo "Hey Rainbow nice day huh?"

Rainbow Dash smiled "It sure is! I had the weather team clear out all the clouds from here to the mountain!" she finished excitedly. Though it didn't seem to matter to her normally she did have a lot of pride in the weather team being she was the captain and all.

Raze then bent down to Scootaloo's level "Hey there Scootaloo I'm Raze!" he then held out his hand to which she smacked away 'She's feisty Ill give her that' he thought to himself as Scootaloo opened her mouth.

"I know you and Rainbow Dash raced and I also know that it was a fluke!" she growled angrily at him. Raze stood up and scratched his head.

"I'm sure that it wasn't a fluke Scootaloo, in fact I think she was trying, right Rainbow?" he asked her as he was genuinely curious to know her answer.

Rainbow Dash looked from Scootaloo to Raze and said "Alright the truth is I was trying as hard as I possibly could to beat Raze and it didn't work..." she took a second to let that sink in and then added with a confident look "But I'm training really hard and I definitely wanna race some other time!" she finished in a her highly confident manner.

Raze smiled "I'd love to race sometime again, but I think that I could help you out with your training" Rainbows ears perked up at the sound of that.

"You could help me train? How?" she asked in a nonchalant manner, though in reality she actually liked the idea.

Raze went on despite her nonchalance "YEAH! You could do some gravity training and become really strong then I could have a student!"

Rainbow was about to say something, but Raze was truly excited and ignored her while going on "OH! and then you could spar with me and OH! Having a pony fighter would be so awesome!" /)^ɛ^(\ his face had almost contorted in his own hands at the thought of training one of those miniature horses it just made his day.

Rainbow finally decided to get a word in edgewise "So you would train me for nothing at all?"

Raze nodded "It would have to be next week though because I'm supposed to hang out here with Twilight"

Rainbow smiled "Awesome! So how about Monday next week then?"

Raze agreed "Yeah Monday sounds cool!" he said in excitement.

Rainbow then narrowed her eyes "I gotta find something to do till next week then... See ya Raze!" and with that she flew off.

Raze watched the rainbow trail fade into the sky while thinking 'Now what could I possibly do now?' he turned back to the party 'Oh yeah...' and with he made his way to the apple bobbing area to enjoy the rest of the party.

~In the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters~

A whirring could be heard as the TARDIS came into view and out stepped the time duo looking very heroic and somewhat sweaty. The Doctor and Derpy made their way out of the castle and towards Ponyville.

Derpy was the first to talk "So did you enjoy your present on the way back Doctor?" she finished with a curious gaze in his direction.

The Doctor blushed "Errrmmm... It was an endearing experience even though you didn't give me any other choice..." he said while feeling slightly embarrassed.

Derpy then got all the way in his face "Would you come back home with me for round 2 if I made muffins?"

At that The Doctor nearly combusted on the spot "Ummm-"

Derpy laughed and said "Actually I'm really tired so, let's just go home..." and with that she walked ahead leaving a wordless Doctor in the dust.

* * *

Tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to show an opinion because that's what I consider when writing these chapters! :D

V


	9. Chapter 9

Roarin Thunder is back!

Yes it's true I'm back after a terrible case of writers block and looking at colleges!

I'm sorry about this not being an actual chapter but, after being gone for so long I feel terrible about leaving you all out of the loop and as Twilight would say "YOU'RE BEING TARDY!" and then Spike would probably burn me or something.

I should have a new chapter out soon so, please look into it when it updates to chapter 9!

TWO MORE THINGS!

I might need some OC's with realistic backgrounds! I want some extras for the story and the badass super fight scenes in the future. And I need more characters than what MLP FIM has so, if you want your character to show up (Has to be a pony) then please by all means send it in. Your very encouraged to use the pony maker on Deviantart and yeah that's it.

If you have any ideas for villains send it in! Any ideas are welcome and I may use them. All OC's and ideas used will be given credit to their original makers.

Thanks again for all the support!

ROARIN OUT!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 of Raze's Journey

TheAnalogKid113: Yep Pony Fighters are awesome! Yes Octavia will make a return and Lyra is human obsessed! Twilight is interested in science and possibly more. I'm glad this is unique thank you for your reviews!

RagingDemonSlayer: Here you go my friend! Read On!

* * *

Raze woke up and found himself attached to several different machines which were surprisingly quiet. He then looked around and saw a vigorously studious Twilight Sparkle taking notes and having several stacks of paper next to her. She was wearing a white lab coat which stretched over her body and was wearing goggles while looking at complex formulas.

Twilight turned and noticed him finally waking up and said "Good morning Raze! Or should I say afternoon... Oh well! I went ahead began studying you and I really must say your body is really interesting!" she mentally added _'In more ways than one...'._

Raze smiled even though he would rather have been awake during those tests "Yeah that's great... Ummmmm... Can I go now or are you not done?" he asked her.

Twilight nodded and said "You may go now, I have a report to send to the princess" she then unhooked her wires and turned off her machines.

Raze got up from the wooden board and said "Ill catch up with you later Twilight I need to explore Equestria for a bit"

Twilight had already begun rechecking her notes and looked to busy to even wave a hoof so, he just walked up the stairs and out the treehouse.

~In Ponyville~

Raze looked around and saw nothing happening. He walked to where the stands were in the middle of town and was disappointed to see nopony was there. He walked to Sugarcube Corner and there wasn't anypony around. Raze thought to himself 'Strange but, where is everyone?' he asked himself when suddenly Pinkie appeared.

"HI RAZEY!" she yelled causing him to jump and hit his head on the ceiling and get stuck. He pulled himself out and hit the floor.

Pinkie looked down at him from above and asked "Are you alright Razey?"

Raze smiled and nodded slowly "Yes Pinkie I'm just fine"

Pinkie smiled and said "Okay Razey!" she then stopped and looked around making sure nopony was there before leaning in and whispering to Raze _"Do you want to know what's going on today?"_

Raze nodded curiously and Pinkie's smile widened _"Okay well, there's a pony who claims to be really strong __and I really wanna go see him throw and break stuff!"_

Raze felt skeptical about somepony being really strong so, he decided to accompany Pinkie "Ill go with you Pinkie" he said to her which made her jump around him in glee.

"YAY! Razey just give me a second to clean up!" Pinkie disappeared and reappeared less than a second later right in front of Raze.

Raze looked around and the place was cleaned "How did you do that?!" he asked her and she just shrugged and trotted outside. Raze followed closely behind.

~Ponyville Park~

Raze had followed Pinkie to the park where she disappeared in a crowd of ponies. He looked around but, could no longer find her and so he proceeded to wait for the powerful performer he had heard so much about.

Raze sat down under a tree and breathed a sigh of relief 'It's going to be a nice day after all' He began to fall asleep when a few colts and fillies had surrounded the tree to look in awe at the strange creature.

The first colt had a solid white coat with patches of brown mixed in and a brown mane. He opened his mouth and asked "Oy! Wot's this thing right ere?" he finished as he gave the creature a stare that showed confusion.

A pure pink filly with a purple and white mane answered him saying "Well I know what it is!"

"Get on wiv it then Diamond!" the first colt said in exasperation.

Diamond Tiara smirked and said "It's a monkey! See it's tail Pipsqueak?" she asked while pointing at the brown tail.

Pipsqueak's eyes went wide at the sight of a tail "Wow ah never noticed that before!"

"Hey you kids should really go away right now" Raze said while he kept his eyes closed. The group of kids gasped at the realization that he was listening to them the whole time. Diamond Tiara fled closely follow by a gray filly and they disappeared into the crowd of ponies. The other colt has a brown mane color, a short brown tail, and a cream coat.

Pipsqueak looked over to his friend and said "Oy! Featherweight wot should we do about this predicament?"

Featherweight smiled and said "Let's ask questions!"

Raze opened his eyes at that and stood up "Somethings wrong here..." he said to himself as a familiar presence was making itself known 'The direction it's coming from is the stage...' he looked up there as if in a trance.

Featherweight looked confused "What are you talking about?" he asked Raze whom shook his head and walked toward the stage.

Pipsqueak was looking around and said "Featherweight lets get out of here!" Featherweight nodded and followed Pipsqueak.

Featherweight then stopped and turned back to Raze saying "We'll question you soon!" However, Raze had disappeared already much to Featherweight's surprise.

'I wonder where could they be?' Raze thought to himself as he searched through the crowds for Pinkie and the rest of the ponies.

~Behind the curtains on stage~

A circle had been made in the middle of the stage and ancient runes were written on it. A mysterious pony covered in the shadows spoke "I have waited so long for this day! Two years since my humiliation! Two years of poverty till I found a way to gain my perfect revenge!" she finished with a laugh the could make ice out of air.

The mysterious pony turned around and looked into a book as she made sure the runes were perfect and in place. The pony smiled as she trotted to the circle to stand in the center and wait for the curtains to lift.

Another pony who was in charge of the production crew trotted up and said "Trixie five minutes till showtime!"

Trixie looked over at the pony who dared say that to her "TRIXIE KNOWS! Just get the crowd ready for the biggest show they've ever seen!" she exclaimed as he shrugged and walked off the stage.

Trixie then laughed once more in joy as the time came closer to her revenge.

~The audience~

Raze had finally found the mane six and said to them "Hey everybody!" They all replied with "Hey Raze!"

Rainbow Dash zoomed next to Raze and punched him in the gut saying "Where have you been all morning?!"

Raze replied with "I was asleep all morning while being examined by Twilight!" he then turned around and said "I didn't have much of a choice..."

Rainbow smiled and said "Next time don't promise you'll be somewhere unless you can hold to it!"

Raze retorted "That cider was so good! I think Applejack may have spiked it!"

Applejack looked angry and that "Hold on a second there pardner! I had nothing to do with that!" she was in his face now with eyes green anger.

Pinkie Pie appeared on top of Raze's head saying "Yep Applejack had nothing to do with it! It was Spike!" she then laughed and fell off Raze's head.

Applejack chuckled "Good one Pinkie!" Raze shook his head and grumbled.

Rarity interrupted their conversation by saying "IT'S STARTING!"

This in turn made them stare up at the stage as the curtains were pulled apart to reveal a lone mare on stage and her introduction was remembered by many who recalled the Ursa incident. "THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE HAS RETURNED!" she exclaimed to the crowd as a display of grandeur hit the skies and many colors danced in the visions of ponies all around.

Rainbow Dash flew up onto the stage and said "What the hay are you doing here!? Haven't you caused enough trouble already Trixie?!" she finished angrily.

Trixie smirked at Rainbow Dash and said "Trixie hasn't even begun Trixie's trouble making yet and Trixie is sure that by the end of this you'll all bow down to the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!"

Rainbow looked confused "What are you even talking about?!"

Trixie just turned away from her and looked down at the other Elements "Trixie believes you all owe Trixie a rematch! Why don't you all just come on up and let Trixie humiliate you!"

Rarity remembered her mane and how Trixie had destroyed it with the ghastly color green "It isn't ladylike to get into squabbles but, I do believe I owe you some payback for my mane and Fluttershy here is my backup!"

Fluttershy looked at the crowd and then at Trixie and whispered "Oh my..." she than felt herself being pushed towards the stairs with a following Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie looked kinda mad and said "That meany mean pants Trixie is going to regret messing with my friends!"

Applejack looked at Raze and said "I'm going to give her what for too Raze we'll see ya when were done trouncing Trixie on stage" then she left leaving Raze completely confused as he had no idea what this Trixie had done to them.

As soon the five of them stood on the stage Trixie clopped her hooves together saying "Now the real show begins!" her horn lit up with a vibrant blue and the circle below the six of them lit up.

Then Trixie's eyes glowed black and her horn's light turned a dark purple as the circle began to glow an eery red.

Applejack looked at all the glowing letters "What in tarnation is going on here!?" she exclaimed.

Rainbow looked at Trixie who stood in the middle of the circle and she began to make her way towards her when five of six small circles began to spark and she was dragged into one with the symbol of loyalty glowing below it.

One by one the other elements were captured and put on the circles with each symbol of the elements of harmony. Trixie laughed in a much more distant way as if she was something much more different than before "I can't believe it was that easy! You foals are far to ignorant to understand that the nightmare is just beginning!"

The elements were trying to speak but, no words got through the barriers holding them against their will. Raze was still confused but, he knew a villain when he saw one and he figured it was time to step up.

Raze was now on stage as Trixie turned to him to acknowledge his existence "Oh you must be the one who killed my Manticore..." she went silent for a second almost as if mourning the dead then she shook it off "Oh well there are plenty more were those came from and once my full power is achieved I shall have an army!"

Raze grinned and said "Oh really? Well I think you're about to be beat down!"

Trixie gave off a sound that may have been a giggle and said "You're kidding! You're kidding right?!"

Raze smile widened as he summoned up his power and began to transform into a Super Saiyan. His hair became a gold and his body was covered in golden aura. Raze's eyes turned a bright greenish hue and his muscles bulked outward a bit.

Raze had completed the transformation and from within Rainbow Dash's bubble she was saying "Soooooooo awesome..." as she saw the golden light arc around him in a blaze.

The rest of the other ponies were in awe as well as Rainbow but, they couldn't voice their opinions. Though their jaws dropped a foot or so.

Raze smiled at the dumbfounded Trixie and said "What do you think?!"

Trixie was looking a little pale as memories of a day she hadn't been anywhere near went through her mind. A menacing look from a golden warrior and fist ripping through her stomach the pain lasted a few minutes before death and she could feel the screams threatening to rip her apart but, she wouldn't show the fear she was feeling.

"How dare you come upon this stage I shall show thee the error of thy ways!" as Trixie's body was covered in blackness. After a few seconds the black power swirling around her broke to pieces revealing an Alicorn in it's place.

Raze looked at the black towering figure and said "Well looks like things are getting interesting! I guess I better attack!" with that he flew at her.

Trixie teleported away from Raze's incoming attack and summoned Shadowbolts. Three Shadowbolts surrounded Raze. The leader or Raze assumed it was the leader stepped up and said "Give yourself up and we might spare you from imminent death" as he finished that his and the other twos wing's jutted outwards to reveal big sharp wing blades.

Raze had stopped listening and could only think 'She would send these small fry to deal with me?! How insulting!' he flashed forward smashing his knee into the leaders face sending him flying off into the ground with a grand impact.

"Can you take more than that?!" Raze asked as the other two made their for him. They whipped out the wing blades and hit nothing.

Shadowbolt #1 looked around "WHERE DID HE GO?!"

Shadowbolt #2 shrugged nonchalantly and said "Mayb-" he was interrupted by an energy beam shooting straight through him instantly burning him into ashes.

"I may not be a super powered warrior from a distant planet but, they don't call me The Doctor for nothing!" said The Doctor as he Derpy appeared on the battlefield.

Shadowbolt #1 (Oh screw it lets call him Bolt and the leader is Shadow. We cool? Were cool!) Bolt looked at the new arrivals and exclaimed "THIS IS RIDICULOUS!"

Derpy smiled and retorted " ! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" she then began to turn her eye's in many different degrees causing absolute confusion in Bolt's mind.

"How does one do this to their own eyes?!" Bolt asked in greater confusion.

The Doctor answered him this time "THE SAME WAY THIS LASER RIPS THROUGH YOUR DNA!"

Bolt was destroyed in a flash of light zipping through his body and leaving ashes behind. The Doctor smiled towards Derpy "Good show Derpy! Jolly good show!"

Derpy smiled sheepishly and said "I can't stop my eyes from moving..."

The Doctor frowned "Is there a way to stop it?"

Derpy nodded and said "Just hit the back of my head!"

The Doctor did so and her eye's stopped "Wow that's different but, I guess I should hav-"

Derpy jumped and pushed The Doctor and herself off the stage just a magical blast hit were they were a second ago.

Trixie scowled ''I missed! HOW DID I MISS?!"

Derpy shrugged and trotted off following The Doctor when Trixie touched down in front of them "Nopony shall get in my way!" she charged up a magic blast only for Raze to blast her away with a ki wave.

Raze touched down in front of the Time Duo and asked "Did I miss anything?"

The Doctor smiled and said "Nope you were right on time!"

Trixie grew only angrier from Raze's stunt "How dare thee mess in my own business!

Raze shook his head "It's every- Wait a second I'm not saying it! So let's forget that and just say something like... IT'S MY BUSINESS NOW!" he flew forward but, Trixie teleported away from him and threw a magic blast powerful enough to level most of the ground only for it to be countered by Raze's own blast creating an explosion that sent the Time Duo flying back.

Raze looked back towards the Time Duo and yelled "HOLD ON!" he kicked off into the air only for a magical grip to pull him back.

Trixie smirked "Where do you think you're going?!"

Raze was about to answer her when a purple blast of magic hit Trixie. She was thrown completely off balance from the attack and fell to the ground. Raze looked over and saw Twilight "When did you decide to show?!"

Twilight smiled and trotted over to Raze "That's a nice way to say hello to your rescuer"

Raze smiled sheepishly "Sorry about that... Anyway it's nice to see you made it" he said quickly.

Twilight then looked at him slyly "I also brought presents!" she then presented the Elements of Harmony all neat in a book waiting to be used.

Raze looked confused "What are those things?"

Twilight remembered she hadn't told him yet and said "Never mind ill tell you later"

Raze felt Trixie's energy spike as a blast shot forward at Twilight he grabbed and flew out of the way where he touched down and put her down "Twilight I need you to go make sure The Doctor and Derpy are okay! Can I trust you to do that?"

Twilight nodded and said "You can definitely trust me with anything!" she finished confidently.

Raze nodded and smiled at her before getting serious he flew towards Trixie whom looked very angry (As normal).

"Alright Trixie you ready to be defeated?!" Raze looked her dead in the eye and she only glared back.

Trixie was about to retort when she suddenly convulsed and vomited onto the ground. Her body began to deteriorate and soon Trixie's normal Unicorn body was left on the ground as a dark shape took hold in the sky.

Raze looked up at the ball of shadows as it twisted and turned in the air "That's a new one..."

~Twilight and the Time Duo~

Twilight trotted towards the Time Duo and asked them both "Are you both alright?"

The Doctor laughed a little "All of my bones are fine but, I do believe we should be freeing the others"

Twilight nodded and then turned to Derpy "You okay too?"

Derpy nodded and said "We have to go now!" she trotted off towards the stage with The Doctor and Twilight in pursuit.

~The Mane Five~

Rainbow Dash and the others had discovered they could still talk to each other while nopony else could hear them and so, the conversation was this.

"Do ya think this story has an ending or does the author have problems with being punctual?" Pinkie asked them as they all looked confused at her.

Rainbow was the first to question her "What does that even mean Pinkie?"

Pinkie smiled and said "Oh you wouldn't understand"

Rainbow rolled her eyes and turned to Applejack "Hey Applejack you haven't said anything since we've been here! Have you been thinking or something?"

Applejack looked at Rainbow and said "I'm just waiting for somepony to get her and rescue us"

Rainbow adopted an angry look "When have we ever done that before?!"

Rarity answered her this time "Any other time we weren't trapped in individual bubbles surrounded by dark magic"

Rainbow opened her mouth to retort "That doesn't matter we need to attempt to escape by some means if possi-"

Applejack interrupted Rainbow and said "Twilight's here"

~Outside the sealed magic circle~

Twilight stood beside the Time Duo as they tried to crack open the magical seal with no luck whatsoever.

The Doctor use his Sonic Screwdriver to try to disperse the magic energy only for it to discharge and blast him away from the circle. Derpy helped him up and he muttered a quick "Thank-you" before going back towards the circle.

Derpy was worried "What are we going to do?!"

Twilight got a confident look as she adorned her crown and said "Move back I'm about to be impractical!"

The Doctor moved back and Derpy followed him as Twilight summoned her magic from the deepest crevice of her body. Her horn began to spark and it got brighter as power flowed through it. Twilight then released it all in the form of a grand energy beam that instantly broke the circle and freed the other elements.

Pinkie grabbed Twilight and the Time Duo into a hug "THANKS SO MUCH FOR GETTING US OUT!" she let them go and they fell to the floor breathing in sweet refreshing air.

Rainbow Dash gave Twilight a pat on the back "Nice job! For an egghead..."

Twilight didn't know whether to be insulted or to feel good about but, she still blushed anyway and said "You're welcome"

Twilight then brought the elements out of their case and gave them all to the correct bearers.

Rainbow Dash looked at her crimson lightning bolt and gave her trademark smirk "It's time for some payback! Elements style!"

The rest of the elements smiled and nodded. Twilight looked into the air at the black energy sphere "I hope were not too late"

~The Elements and the Time Duo join Raze~

Raze fired several ki waves at the black sphere. They struck the sphere causing several massive explosions. Smoke covered the area around the sphere and it slowly dissipated only to reveal the sphere to be free of harm.

Twilight trotted over to Raze "I don't think that's going to work Raze"

Rainbow Dash trotted up behind Twilight "No really Twilight?"

Twilight ignored the smart comment from Rainbow and said "FORMATION!"

Raze moved out of the way followed closely by Derpy and The Doctor.

Twilight's crown began to light up and she was lifted into the air and soon she was followed by her friends and just as there power began to focus and meld together the black sphere busted.

"**I DON'T THINK SO!" **as a blast of dark magic was fired at the floating target only for Twilight to teleport them all out of the way.

The dark being was finally revealed as it touched the ground. Two huge black wings jutted outwards and the horn on it's was abnormally long and armor covered parts of it's body.

Twilight looked upon it and a horrified expression lit her face "Nightmare Moon?"

"**Of course it is I your queen"** Her voice was much deeper than normal and her cutie mark wasn't there.

Rainbow Dash blasted forward to stand beside Twilight "YOU AREN'T ANY QUEEN I EVER HEARD OF! LET'S FIGHT! PUT UP YOUR DUKES!" she began to stand on her back legs and punch the air with her front hooves.

Nightmare however, only laughed at her tendency to get angry **"You're really nothing to worry about if you can't use the Elements and so allow me to destroy you once and for all"**

Nightmare Moon moved forward at high speed only to be intercepted by Raze who planted his foot somewhere between her near her neck and right front leg "I think you forgot I was here!" Raze said as he began to barrage her with multiple fists.

The Mane Six took formation again and began to charge up the rainbow blast that would surely defeat Nightmare Moon only for the leader of the Shadowbolts to touch down in front of them "I think it's time that I finally got some recognition and what better way to get that recognition then to kill all of six of you!"

He flashed his wing blades and went for them only to be butt smashed by Derpy "That's a no no Mr. Shadow!"

The Doctor pulled out his Sonic Screwdriver and blasted Shadow which sent him flying away but, it didn't make him disappear "We'll hold him! You six should get ready!" and with that he and Derpy leaped forward to fight the Shadowbolt.

Shadow looked upon the incoming Time Duo "Are you so sure that want to attack me?!"

The Doctor smiled and said "That was our plan of action" he finished by firing a laser beam which Shadow avoided narrowly.

Derpy flew around Shadow and headbutted his other side unbalancing him which gave her the opportunity to take one of his wing blades. He however moved out her hoof's reach and scored a hit on her left front leg instantly making her hit the ground on her left side.

Shadow moved in for the kill but, forgot The Doctor as he blasted him again. The Doctor trotted over to Derpy and helped pick her up "Are you alright?" he asked her.

Derpy made an attempt to smile and said "It's nothing just a scratch"

The Doctor felt the blood going down his own leg and he said "You're lying Derpy just take it easy and we'll get you patched up"

Derpy looked behind him "LOOK OUT!"

Shadow slashed right were The Doctor had been standing a second ago and his wing blade stuck into the ground trapping him while The Doctor took his other blade and used the Sonic Screwdriver to melt his blade to the ground.

The Doctor finished his work and he looked towards the area he had last saw Raze but, he and Nightmare Moon were gone.

~Above the clouds of Ponyville Park~

Raze was watching Nightmare Moon and she was watching him. The standoff had started only a minute ago and Raze was on top of the fight from the beginning. To make things worse for the Nightmare ever since the circle had been destroyed by Twilight she was losing power and it was happening fast.

Nightmare decided she would rather play mind games **"So your name is Raze..."**

"Yeah I'm Raze and I'm your worst nightmare..." he said in the most threatening tone he thought that he was capable of.

Nightmare Moon looked into the savage eyes of the Super Saiyan and found the fires of Tartarus staring her down. She would make one last attempt to change him before she flew off the handle. Nightmare knew this was her last chance before her insanity would take over.

"**Why do you fight for those ponies down there?" **Nightmare asked him.

Raze thought it over and said "It's not why I would fight for them it's because I promised myself that I would be ready for the next threat and I am"

"**Is that all? You think I'm a threat? And how am I the threat? Do you think I'm the only evil thing alive? Celestia has done terrible things as well as I have and she gets away with every one because she is the princess!" **Nightmare roared out in anger.

Raze looked down at the clouds and said "Sometimes it's darkest just before dawn..."

Nightmare couldn't talk after that insult to her very being was thrown out. She made her move then and there and flew down through the clouds away from Raze. Raze powered up his raging yellow aura and flew after her at high speed "YOU CAN'T ESCAPE!" he yelled as he charged downward.

Nightmare closed in on her targets fast as the Elements looked up **"YOUR MINE!" **

Raze got in front of her and smashed his foot into Nightmare's face sending her flying back up. Nightmare recovered from it and then exclaimed **"I'M TIRED OF THESE GAMES I'LL JUST DESTROY THE ENTIRE CONTINENT!"**

Raze looked up at Nightmare as she charged her final desperate attack. Raze looked back at Twilight and the others and said "Give me the Element's energy!"

Twilight looked confused but, he kept going "Hit me with whatever you had been about to hit Nightmare with!"

Twilight sighed and nodded as she and the other Elements floated into the air and summoned forth the maximum energy of the Elements of Harmony and fired the rainbow at Raze. Raze was swallowed with the colors and for a second it seemed as though he hadn't survived the blast.

When the brightness faded a little Raze was still alive though and glowed a bright white. He cupped his hands together and pulled them both behind him. "KA!" The Doctor watched in awe along with Derpy whom had had somehow pulled out a muffin and nibbled on it while her eye's shined curiously.

"ME!" Twilight and the others looked onward as they prepared to shield their eye's.

"HA! ME!" Raze could only watch as Nightmare began her decent at a horrifying speed as he pulled his hands forward and opened up the blast "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Instead of the familiar blue light it was a burning white light that filled the eyes of ponies who hadn't run away and the ponies who had fought the Nightmare. The beam collided with the Nightmare and she still pushed forward.

In the background a pony screamed "MY EYESSSSSSSS!" as his eyes melted out of his skull. Other ponies shielded their eyes and avoided his horrible death.

Raze felt his hold slipping 'Why won't she give up? She... can't... WIN!" he felt the Element's power kick in as Nightmare was pushed back and then swallowed by the attack "IT'S OVER!" he yelled as the blast destroyed her body and dispersed her power.

The Kamehameha wave flew off the side of the planet and harmlessly dissipated into nothingness. Raze let go of his Super Saiyan form and hit the ground slipping into unconsciousness.

~Ponyville Library~

Raze slowly opened his eyes to see the Mane Six and Time Duo staring at him. Pinkie reacted first "HE'S AWAKE! HE'S AWAKE! RAZEY'S AWAKE!" she hugged him till he thought she was hiding some sort of power and then he and her were crushed by a pony pile.

"PLEASE GET OFF!" Raze yelled as they all smiled sheepishly and backed off.

Derpy gave him a sad face with those big mismatched eyes and he instantly felt bad for his outburst. "I'm sorry about the yelling I'm just tired you know after saving Equestria and all that..."

Derpy smiled and hugged him saying "It's alright"

Raze looked at the Mane Six and said "Thanks for backing me up you ponies are really awesome!" they all blushed and hoofed at the floor muttering "You're welcome" as they were being praised by him for the first time.

Raze then walked over to Applejack and picked her up and asked "Do you have any apples I can get a hold of?"

They all began to laugh and were joined by the Time Duo and soon the library was filled with merry ponies and a confused Raze "I was being serious..."

~End of Chapter 9~

* * *

Tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to show an opinion because that's what I consider when writing these chapters! :D

V


	11. Chapter 11

Raze's Journey Chapter 10

Another small update which is fine by me. Part 2 is coming soon and get ready for a giant monkey because every body loves the Saiyan race!

* * *

A train passed by the open field as it made it's way into the mountains. There were many ponies aboard this train and one lone Saiyan. He leaned on an open window as his hair caught the wind. Our Saiyan's name is Raze.

Raze was uncharacteristically bored, but that wasn't really the biggest issue. He had been dragged along on trip that he hadn't been particularly interested in going on. He had no say though as a very forward mare wouldn't let him say no and as the saying goes "Tartarus hath no fury like a mare scorned".

Raze hadn't been fond of the action that happened, but he wouldn't go alone and that's where our story begins.

~Flashback to the Morning~

Raze opened his eye's and looked around at the bookshelf's 'What a nice morning and it looks like nobody or pony for that matter is awake I think ill go for a stroll...' and with that he picked himself up off the makeshift bed.

Raze stretched his arms and legs and proceeded out the front door of the tree he had grown quite accustomed to 'I should go flying or maybe... Ehhh... I don't really know what to do' His stomach growled and he finally realized something "I'm hungry" he said in a matter of fact tone.

He found himself in the middle of the town and at Applejack's stand 'I swear these apples are good but, how do I always end up near them?' Applejack was looking at him expectantly from within the stand as though she had said something and was waiting for an answer.

Raze scratched his head and asked "Can you say that again?"

Applejack chuckled a bit and said "I'll do that Sugarcube! I actually asked if you wanted anything to eat?"

Raze smiled and said "Yeah sure that would be amazing if I could get something!" his hands went to his pockets on the Yardrat clothing he wore but, he remembered he had no money or bits as the ponies called it.

Applejack picked up on that and said "Don't worry there on the house after all you saved Equestria!" she passed him a few apples and he scooped them up and wolfed them down in seconds.

Raze patted his stomach and said "That's always good!"

"It's always good if it comes from Sweet Apple Acres!" she said and he nodded with knowing it's the absolute truth.

Raze looked around and said "Well I best be going there's a lot of places I have to go and food was stop one!" he then mentally added _'Now if only I could figure out all the other stops...'_

Applejack waved him off and soon he found himself walking through the park. He noticed the cracks on the surface of the ground and cringed a little _'That Shadowbolt captain really hit the ground hard...'_

Raze then looked around a bit more and saw more of the fight "That was some fight Raze! I was really impressed with your moves!" Raze turned around only to find Rainbow Dash wearing her necklace with the red lightning bolt on it.

Raze smiled and said "Thanks Rainbow! That means a lot!"

Rainbow Dash then turned around to fly off when she was interrupted by Raze being in the spot she had just turned around to "Raze what are you doing?"

"What's that necklace do besides holding so much energy inside?" he asked hoping for a genuine answer.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and said "Magic! I don't have to explain anything..." and with that she flew off leaving behind a clueless Raze.

Raze began his walk again only to be interrupted by the greatest force of nature this world had ever seen! "Derpy! What's going on?"

Derpy smiled and said "I got The Doctor out of his Tardis and made him go with me and Dinky on a walk through the park"

Raze looked over to The Doctor whom looked on the brink of sadness "Hi Raze... I'm being forced on an adventure called forced parenting... Time to grow up right?"

Raze had no idea what he was talking about until he felt something gripping his leg. Raze looked down to find a Unicorn staring back up at him "Hello there and what is your name?"

The Unicorn looked at him and smiled saying "I'm Dinky! What's your name mister?"

Raze looked at the little Unicorn closely and said "Awwww your adorable!" he then smacked himself _'The ponies are getting to me... UGH!'_

Raze shook himself while Dinky looked at him in confusion before running back to Derpy and hiding behind one of her legs "He's weird Momma"

Derpy laughed while Raze got himself together "He's just a little off sometimes, but he means well" she said to Dinky who then laughed with her.

Raze thought to himself _'She and myself make me look bad... Is that my luck showing?'_ he asked himself before he finally decided to tell Dinky his name "I'm Raze Dinky and I saved your Momma from a big mean dragon!"

Dinky's eyes grew big and she turned to Derpy "Is that true Momma?"

Derpy nodded and said "Yes My Little Muffin It's true"

Dinky bounced from her mother and began to bounce around Raze "YAY! Raze is a hero!"

Raze blushed a bit from the praise and mumbled "Yeah..."

After the bouncing around was finished Dinky, Derpy, and The Doctor said "Have a great day!" and "See ya later!" and left on their way.

Raze actually figured he should check in on Twilight seeing as he had left without her knowledge and he proceeded to go back into town.

As he walked he felt as if he was being watched and each step he took the feeling became greater. Raze turned around and looked around. Nobody or pony for that matter was watching him, so he continued on his path only to find the feeling returning 'This isn't right at all...'

Suddenly a flash of light appeared in front of him and seemed to drown the area around Raze in the light. Raze shielded his eye's as the light began to fade.

"You can stop shielding your eye's" Raze lowered his arms and saw The Doctor.

"I just saw you with Derpy how are you here?" Raze asked in confusion.

The Doctor smiled and said "You've seen me in the past, but that's not important right now! What is important is that you get my gift!" The Doctor then went inside the blue box behind him leaving Raze alone and very much confused.

Raze walked up to the blue box and began to inspect it and found nothing strange about it. The only thing at all that came to his mind was 'It's only a box and there's nothing to it...'

The Doctor opened the door and stuck his head out saying "Well are you coming in here or not?"

Raze shrugged and followed into the box.

~In the library~

"Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh no Oh n..." Twilight was silenced by Rainbow Dash who had come to read the new Daring Do book and instead found a worrying unicorn.

"What's going on Twilight?" Rainbow asked her.

Twilight turned around and said "I just got a new letter from Princess Celestia saying she wanted all of us and Raze to go to the castle, but I can't find Raze and if he doesn't come with use I'm sure ill be thrown in a dungeon OR WORSE!"

Rainbow Dash watched the frantic unicorn dash around the library while she rolled her eyes "I think you're overreacting Twilight" she finished, but then decided say something else "Remember last time how you overreacted and nothing went wrong!"

Twilight began to hyperventilate while ignoring the pegasus in the library while she zoomed around trying to find a nonexistent Raze.

Meanwhile an excited Pinkie was followed by Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack whom were wondering why the Princess decided to send them all a summons on this day.

Spike opened the door when he heard the bouncing Pinkie. Each filed in until there was a circle standing around Twilight.

Applejack was the first to ask "What are we doing here so early in the day?"

Twilight smiled and said "I'm glad you asked Applejack!" she stopped and looked around for a second.

Rarity narrowed her eyes a little "Well dear please explain any time now would be nice! I have dresses to make and they aren't made when I'm stuck here"

Twilight's horn fired up and a letter was brought out with the official seal of Celestia put on it and began to read it.

Dear Twilight and Friends,

I, Princess Celestia do cordially invite you to

the Grand Moon Celebration. Luna is leading

the celebration by bringing the moon to it's highest

power at full moon. Please bring Raze, Derpy,

and the Doctor with you as it would be a

delight for them to share in the festivities

as they have helped save the world.

Your Mentor and Friend,

Princess Celestia

Twilight rolled it back up and teleported it to the secret place she keeps letters that come from Celestia and then turns to her friends "That's what were all here for! One problem though is I can't find Raze, Derpy or the Doctor, so I need all of your help! Will you help me?" she asked them and they all nodded.

"What are friends for!?" Pinkie said excitedly as she zoomed out the door leaving every other pony behind.

Twilight looked in the direction she had went and yelled "PINKIE! You went into the kitchen!"

Pinkie laughed from in the kitchen and said "YES INDEEDY! I'm making food!"

Rainbow Dash picked up at that part by saying "You are so random!"

~In the TARDIS~

The Doctor had stopped in the middle of space just outside the planet of Earth (Pony version of Earth) where he was sure they wouldn't be interrupted. He turned to Raze whom hadn't said or moved much except for his head which seemed to be looking all around the inside of the ship.

The Doctor interrupted Raze's staring with a cough and said "Yes it's bigger on the inside..." Raze noticed his tone didn't sound all that friendly right now 'What's wrong?' he thought to himself as the Doctor made his way to Raze.

"I am here from the future" The Doctor said in a matter of fact voice which made Raze a bit uneasy and yet the Doctor continued anyway "And ill be honest it's only 3 days into the future where I come from, but it's all your fault!" he roared angrily at the last 3 words which stunned Raze whom had never seen the Doctor angry before.

Raze felt compelled to ask, so he did "What's my fault?"

The Doctor stared at him with the fires of tartarus in his eye's and said "I **can't **tell you that... What I can do is attempt to change it" he went to the main console of the TARDIS and brought out a sphere which had runes all over it. He the made his way over to Raze from the console and gave it to him "This is an ancient orb that is said to enhance the Elements of Harmony and allow them to reach super states. Princess Celestia commanded me to bring this item to you in the past in the hope that you will hand it to Twilight"

Raze rolled the orb in his hand around before nodding and saying "Ill give this to Twilight... Now what did I do?!"

The Doctor shook his head and said "There isn't a reason to say anything, but I will say this one thing... You're lucky I'm not trying to kill you" he finished with deadly intent as he went back towards the console and began to flip switches and press buttons.

The Doctor then said "Were going back to Earth!" he then slammed down a lever which made the entire area shake as the TARDIS plummeted down to the area the Doctor had met Raze in earlier.

In seconds the TARDIS had touched the ground making Raze fall to the floor. He grunted while The Doctor had hung to the control panel as if his life depended on it and it probably did.

Then as suddenly as the TARDIS had began it's descent it stopped. Raze coughed a little and picked himself up off the floor. The Doctor then preceded to push him outside the TARDIS while saying "Remember to pass the artifact to Twilight!". Then he went back inside the TARDIS.

Raze watched as the TARDIS began to disappear. Raze then walked away only to look back one last time to see that it had finally gone. With a sigh Raze headed towards the library where he would be yelled at for being late.

~At the Library~

Spike was looking out one of the Library windows at the time when he saw Raze approaching the building "RAZE IS BACK TWILIGHT!" he yelled which caused a chain reaction as several things fell on the ground followed by crashes as the unicorn appeared at her door which she unlocked as Raze opened the door from the other side causing Twilight to smash into her wall.

"I'M BACK!" Raze exclaimed as he looked around confused "Twilight are you here?" he asked as he walked through the door careful not to hit his head. He shut the door without turning around and walked into the main part of the tree.

Raze smelled food coming from the kitchen and heard voices accompanying the smell. The first voice was Rainbow Dash "Are you almost done Pinkie? I'm starving!" she groaned as Pinkie continued to hum to herself blissfully unaware of anything outside her little world.

Raze poked his head into the kitchen "HEY EVERYONE!" he yelled as Rainbow Dash's center of gravity changed and she ended up on the ceiling looking down at Raze with horrified eyes.

Pinkie had flung a frying straight into the wall right next to Raze's right cheek and Rarity made a girlish scream that destroyed several glasses including a window.

Applejack ignored all of the others remarks and said "You sure do know how to make an entrance Raze!"

Raze smiled and said "Well I didn't expect the frying pan, but no damage here..." he finished as Pinkie took the frying plan out of his hand and went back to her little world.

"Rainbow why don't you get on down here and say hi? You look a bit scared up there" Applejack said with a chuckle.

Rainbow narrowed her eyes and said "Yeah yeah real funny..." as she flapped her wings and turned herself right side up again and touch the floor with a light clop sound.

Raze smiled innocently at Rainbow as she kept her narrowed eyes at him "Where were you Raze? We looked everywhere for you!"

Raze frowned and said "I'm not going to say anything because it will make me sound crazy and where is Twilight at?"

"I'm right here" Raze turned his head to the entrance of the kitchen and saw Twilight with her mane severely disheveled, little pieces of wood sticking out of her coat, crazy eyes, and a creepy grin with a Fluttershy beside her.

Raze was about to say something when Rainbow Dash began to laugh at Twilight's expense "What's so funny Rainbow?" she asked menacingly.

"Nothing at all Twilight" Rainbow said in mock fear as she chuckled inwardly.

Twilight grumbled as she clopped past Rainbow Dash and took a seat at the table. Fluttershy followed her and also took a seat.

Raze took this moment to pull out the artifact handed to him from the Doctor and put it on the table. The orb automatically caught Twilight's attention and she asked "What's that Raze?"

Raze shrugged and said "Well this pony gave it to me saying that the Elements of Harmony would be able to use it when each of them are ready and that's it"

Twilight hoofed the orb a little before giving up with a sigh and then she looked at Raze determinedly "Well Raze now that you're here it's time to get you to do what you're here for and that is to also study our culture!" she then levitated the scroll that had been sent by Celestia which he read.

After finishing the reading he looked at her and said one word "Yes" he then walked out of the kitchen leaving an excited Twilight sitting in her chair.

~Outside the tree~

The sun was shining and Raze was sitting on a bench when he heard something moving at the top of the tree library. He decided to check on what it was and found the unexpected.

"Lyra?" Raze asked in complete confusion.

"That's my name don't wear it out!" and then she clopped her hoofs together and looked behind herself to see Raze floating behind her she smiled sheepishly "Ummmm... Hi"

Raze shook his head and asked "Why are you in this tree?"

Lyra looked around and said "This tree looked like a really nice spot to camp in, so I made myself at home!"

Raze frowned "So you just happened to this particular tree?" Lyra nodded quickly and Raze continued "In this particular spot?" she nodded and he continued again "The place that I just so happen to be staying at?"

"Yep! What a coincidence!" Lyra said while giggling innocently about the whole situation.

Raze smiled himself and picked her up slightly and put her on his back and flew off he then went above the clouds and said "Look here! I'm going to say this only once! Okay?"

Lyra nodded as she gripped around his neck fearing that she would fall.

Raze took a breath and said "Ill answer any questions you have about the humans in a few days, but you have got to stop spying on me otherwise we'll have to get serious! Got that?" Lyra nodded and then Raze said "Good! Now hold on and ill drop you off in Ponyville!"

Lyra gripped his neck hard and he flew down touching the ground in the middle of Ponyville market then he put her down and turned about to walk away when he thought of something "Wait Lyra!" Lyra turned into his direction and he asked her "Where does Derpy live?" she pointed to a small house that was close to Sugarcube Corner and he said "Thanks".

Lyra said "No problem and ill expect you over sometime soon!" with that she left to her house.

Raze walked to Derpy's house and knocked on the door. It was quiet at first, but then several bangs happened and you could hear lots of neighing going on and what appeared to be lambs also going insane. Raze continued to wait patiently until finally Derpy opened and the door and said "Welcome Sir... Oh it's you Raze.. Well come on in!"

~Inside Derpy's Home~

Raze had never been inside Derpy's home before and it looked pretty clean actually. From the way her eyes were he figured it be at least a little dirty, but there wasn't a speck of dust to be seen "Wow Derpy you really keep this place clean"

Derpy smiled and said "Yeah it doesn't take much time to keep it clean here! Especially when you have the best little helper... I mean best little muffin to help clean up!"she finished with a big smile.

Raze smiled too, but then he got serious "Derpy? I'm not here to for a casual visit I need to talk to the Doctor like right now!"

Derpy looked confused "Is this about something bad because you sounded really serious" she said in worry.

Raze shook his head "No and you don't need to worry... I just need to talk with him about two things and that's all"

Derpy still looked unsure, but she trusted Raze and led him to the attic where the TARDIS stood in it's everlasting glory. Derpy knocked on the door and several clops could be heard before the door opened revealing the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at them both and asked "What's going on?"

Derpy looked up at Raze and said "I'm going to let you two have some privacy and when you both get down here there will be fresh muffins waiting for you both" they both said "Thanks!" and she walked down the ladder and soon disappeared leaving them alone.

Raze immediately narrowed his eyes at the Doctor and asked "Why did you come from the future and tell me you felt like killing me?"

The Doctor looked at him and said "How should I know?"

"No way I figured you would know since it was you who did that in the first place!" Raze yelled for every reason he couldn't understand in the first place.

The Doctor was about to walk downstairs when it finally clicked in his mind "WAIT! I suddenly came from the future?!" he exclaimed as he turned around and continued "What did I do and say?!"

Raze told him all that had happened in the day and he just sat there listening. Raze had finished explaining everything when the Doctor began to walk in a circle "So I threatened to kill you... Something serious has to have happened in this three day period... But what?"

"I also came here for a second question! Would you all like to go with me and the others to the Moon festival thing that's being thrown in Canterlot?" Raze asked as the Doctor began to consider the option heavily.

_'Stay? Or go? Hmmmmm... I wonder... do they sell fez's?' _The Doctor pondered that then decided to ask Raze "Do they sell fez's?"

Raze shrugged and that put the Doctor into another thinking fit _'There is a 50 percent chance they sell fez's'. _The Doctor shrugged and said "Ask Derpy and if she says yes I guess we'll go"

Raze immediately ran down stairs leaving the Doctor behind to continue his work.

~In the Kitchen 11:45 A.M.~

Continued in Part 2 of Grand Moon Celebration

* * *

Tell me what you thought and don't be afraid to show an opinion because that's what I consider when writing these chapters! :D

V


	12. Chapter 12

Raze's Journey Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own MLP.

Next chapter comes in a different story called Journey of Saiyans. My character Raze visits another universe where instead of him being the hero it's two Saiyan children. Those two Saiyan children name's are Ken and Kira. The basic beginning of the story is that the TARDIS goes through universes by complete accident and is broken down for one month where everyone is stuck in the other universe till the Doctor fixes it. Ill post my part here eventually, so be ready!

* * *

~In the Kitchen 11:45 A.M.~

Raze had just got into the Kitchen only to be stopped by Derpy which was a horrifying ordeal as she happen to have two muffins on her at the time and she shoved one into Raze's mouth. He ended up choking a bit and ran to the sink while spitting out muffin pieces all into it. And then wiping his face off with a towel that was conveniently there at the time.

Raze breathed in and then turned to Derpy asking "What the heck was that for?!"

Derpy frowned and said "I just don't know what went wrong" and then her eyes mismatched themselves as she gave the most adorable face you'd ever seen before.

"Well just try to avoid doing that next time please?" Raze asked nicely and Derpy nodded with her own salute and that's when the Doctor came down from what he was doing in the attic.

"Well the TARDIS is fixed Derpy and now I will be extremely bored and do all kinds of menial chores" he excused himself from the kitchen and went outside leaving Raze and Derpy in the kitchen.

~Outside in Derpy's shed~

The Doctor eyed his target menacingly "I shall conquer you today lawn mower..."

The lawn mower in question was an old style push mower that had blades in a cylindrical fashion that demanded far more attention than a mower from his old home world and he really hated it.

The Doctor moved in on his target and the mower sat there silently mocking him as it knew the day would burn the back of the fool attempting to over power it.

The Doctor then lunged at it as the deadly battle began and you could hear the sounds of blades and a sonic screwdriver fighting for life itself.

~Raze leaving Derpy's Home 11:55 A.M.~

Raze waved at Derpy as he left and made his way back to the tree library. Only to be greeted by Twilight immediately while she gave him his train ticket "Here ya go Raze! I already have everyone's train tickets now we just have to wait on the Doctor, Derpy, and Dinky to show up then we can leave!"

Just as she said that they appeared with Dinky bouncing around them. The Doctor looked rather haphazard and Derpy looked the same as they finally made their way over to the whole group.

Then after exchanging greetings they left toward the train station and boarded the train. Now we will skip to the beginning of last chapter where there is only ten minutes left on the train ride as it approaches Canterlot with utmost haste.

He sighed and closed the window as the conductor stated over the intercom or what he assumed was an intercom "10 MINUTES TILL CANTERLOT IS REACHED! PREPARE FOR DISEMBARKING AND WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED RIDING THE FRIENDSHIP EXPRESS!" and with that Raze decided to leave the compartment.

~10 Minutes Later~

The entire group walked out the train station as Twilight mentioned something about visiting her brother. She left and then the rest of the group dispersed leaving Raze, Rainbow Dash, Derpy, Dinky, and the Doctor behind.

The Doctor looked around and noticed Rainbow Dash "Why are you still here?" he asked for no reason at all.

Rainbow Dash shrugged and said "Everypony i-" she was interrupted by the Doctor laughing out loud to everyone and everything at once.

"Everypony" get's me every time..."he said as he chuckled insanely.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes "Fine! It gets boring around the others because they're to girly sometimes and I know that if I hang out with Raze ill have a racing partner and I won't have to be bored! Two birds killed with one stone!"

Derpy smiled and said "Never a dull moment with the Time Duo!" she then lopsidedly stared at Raze she blushed remembering she had forgot him "And one Saiyan..."

The Doctor looked around "Look at all these shops there has to be a Fez here somewhere I know ill find it!" he then trotted off with Dinky and Derpy.

Derpy waved and said "We'll meet up at the festival!"

Rainbow Dash looked around and said "Come on Raze let's find something to do"

Raze shrugged and followed Rainbow Dash determined to find something to do.

~Canterlot Garden~

Raze looked around in awe at statue after statue. Of course didn't know what they meant and Rainbow Dash wasn't explaining anything as she trotted along.

Raze noticed a maze of bushes and more notably a statue that he already knew. He walked closer to the side of it and asked "What's Discord doing here?"

Rainbow Dash answered him with "He tried to take over Equestria... Or actually he did take over Equestria, but we stopped him"

Raze raised an eyebrow at her "You mean as in all six of you stopped Discord?"

Rainbow Dash nodded while smirking "We got the Elements of Harmony together and trapped him in stone! He never stood a chance!" she finished with a wide grin.

Raze thought to himself 'So he tried to take over... Well now he seems nice enough maybe I should free him...' his started stretching his hand to the statue and charged some energy into his palm preparing to free the Draconequus when Rainbow Dash interrupted him by tackling him to the ground.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" she roared in confusion at him as he almost had destroyed the casing of the most dangerous creature in Equestria.

"I was ummm.. uhhh... I don't know..." Raze had felt completely delirious and drained?

Rainbow Dash got off of him, but kept a close eye on him nevertheless "You had me worried it was like you were in a trance... Did you feel like you had lost all hope? That you would never achieve anything?" she asked anxiously.

Raze shook his head "No I just felt curious and for absolutely no reason..." he paused himself and then said "Wait a second! Can I tell you something if you don't tell anyone else Rainbow?" he finished while looking at her looking for an answer.

Rainbow put a hoof to her chin and said "I guess so... I MEAN! YES! Whatever you have to say ill keep it a secret! I Pinkie Promise! Cross my heart and hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!" she then did the usual motions finishing by putting her hoof on her closed eye.

"Okay Rainbow now follow me" he summoned his ki which surrounded him in a white aura and then he flew off into the maze.

Rainbow Dash looked on after him thinking 'Show off...' she then spread her wings and took off in the same direction as Raze towards the center of the maze.

Raze landed in the middle and waited for Rainbow who was there in a second. Raze turned to her and saw Discord standing behind her in spiritual form.

Discord smiled and said "Tell her to touch you and then ill explain it to her myself!"

Raze nodded and said "Touch my pants leg or something Rainbow"

Rainbow nodded and did so then suddenly they both hit the ground apparently out cold.

~Dreamscape~

Rainbow Dash opened her eye's and was surrounded by the vision of pink sunset skies, cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk rivers, popcorn fields, gumdrop bunnies, and Discord.

Immediately upon sight of Discord Rainbow put up her hoofs "COME ON! I GOT 1 AND 2 WAITING FOR YOU!" she yelled in anger to which Discord yawned.

"Oh come now! Don't you remember how well that helped last time? Just give it a rest and ill explain everything! But first we have to wait on Raze and he's having quite a trip! Something about prophetic dream mumbo jumbo..." Discord rambled until he stopped to see Rainbow staring him down still with her wings flared out.

Discord then asked her a question "Do you have any favorite kinds of candy? This might take a bit..."

Rainbow Dash squinted her eye's and said "How about Apple Cider?"

"Done!" and with that Discord snapped his fingers and produced 20 barrels of the finest Apple Cider in all of Dreamscape.

"SO AWESOME!" she exclaimed and squeaked at the same time as she dived to the first barrel with a huge enthusiasm.

Discord then looked at the readers and said "Cut to black!" he then snapped his fingers causing the screen to go black and then a saw appeared through the black screen and cut a hole in it and out popped Pinkie Pie.

"HEY THAT'S MY JOB!" she exclaimed as she pulled two big black curtains together while exclaiming at the top of her lungs "TRANSITION!" and as the curtains came together it revealed the words like this.

~A Prophetic Moment~

Raze flew through the air. Cold winds cut through any warmth that might have been. The Moon was high in the sky bigger than any moon he'd ever seen before in his life.

Then he touched down on the top of a castle. 'This is Canterlot Castle, but I thought Discord was somewhere else...' then a strong wind blew him off balance as two speeding Alicorns passed by him heading towards a forest down below.

He looked in the direction they flew and saw a huge creature of some sort attacking them. It had red eyes and was sending huge energy waves off into the distance. Luckily nothing in Canterlot had been targeted yet.

The beast threw it's massive fists around as he managed to catch Celestia off guard and knocked her towards the ground. The other Alicorn whom he hadn't met previously flew forward charging her horn full of pure energy as it was blasted out ward projecting a dark cover over the beast.

It roared in anger as his eyes were blinded and turned a darker red as the Alicorn made the beast blind. This only managed to anger the creature as it began to fire random energy balls in all directions. One struck the top of the other side of the castle and exploded upon impact. Another energy ball missed Canterlot entirely though it still made an impact that nopony or other creature would miss.

Raze decided it was time to stop standing around and flew towards the creature as he got closer the veil of darkness was letting up. He saw and ape?! 'What the heck?! A giant ape?!' he decided to not question it as he fired several ki blasts at the ape, however none of those attacks hit him in fact it's as if they never existed.

Then as he Raze thought it couldn't get any a weirder a white blur flew past him her tail streaked across the sky as rainbow 'Rainbow Dash?'

Then the world began to get brighter as Raze fell into nothingness "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~Dreamscape~

Raze fell and he fell as he finally hit the ground. He picked himself up while thinking 'Oh god... Feels like I went through a blender...'

Raze looked around noticed cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk lakes, and a Draconequus sitting on what appeared to be a throne. He looked around a little more and noticed barrels of something and then he felt a hoof on his pants leg. He looked down at Rainbow Dash who appeared to blushing and had a mild haze going on in her eyes.

"Ummm... Rainbow are you alright here?" Raze asked in curiosity as she then got this anger filled glance at him.

"OF COUR- hic AH'M AL hic RIGHT!" she then said "EVERYTHING IS SO hic COLORFUL!"

Raze looked in Discord's direction immediately thinking he had something to do with her condition "Discord! What did you do?!"

Discord raised an eyebrow and said "Oh come on Raze relax grab some chocolate milk and forget about her! She'll be fine in a few hours!"

"What did you let her have?" Raze asked him as Discord smiled.

"Apple Cider with a hidden ingredient... Something about lsd or some other thing..."

Rainbow Dash looked at her tail and then waved it around "Woah... Double Rainbow... No wait... hic Triple Rainbow... It's like my hic tail is talking to me..."

Raze looked from Rainbow Dash to Discord and then sighed "Come on Discord change her back..."

Discord watched as Rainbow Dash's eyes dilated even further and she said "WOW! hic I think tha hic thing with the horns hic is attacking that donut..."

Discord finally decided that Raze was right and he snapped his fingers which cleansed Rainbow of the drug and the alcohol which cause her to shake her self off wildly "Woah! What just happened?! Raze your finally here?! What took you?!"

"Uhhh... Nothing at all... Discord didn't you have something to say?!" Raze exclaimed as he tried to avoid his visions.

"Yes I did... Now then My Little Dashie Raze and I have known each other for quite some time and I have known him since the beginning of his life and the past of the Saiyans before him"

Rainbow Dash looked confused "You know his ancestors too?" she turned to Raze with an angry look on her face "SO YOU PLAN IS TO TAKE ME PRISONER SO THE ELEMENTS WON'T WORK HUH?!" she exclaimed in a great anger.

Raze looked confused "Why would I take you as a prisoner?!"

"Muahahahahaha!" Discord laughed evilly "Yes we've taken you prisoner Rainbow Dash and ill be free FOREVER!"

Rainbow Dash's wings flared out as she flew to Discord's face "I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!" just as she was mere inches from laying a hoof on Discord's mismatched face she felt a tug on her tail and she looked back to find Raze had grabbed her.

"Let go..." she said in mild annoyance.

"No, not until you promise not to throw your hoofs around" Raze said as he held tight to her tail.

Rainbow Dash looked back at him in anger now and said "Okay... But no funny business..." she then touched the ground and Raze let go of her tail.

"Thanks Rainbow!" Raze said and then he turned to Discord "Now no more of that evil stuff, I can handle the explanation"

Raze then told her about when he first met Discord in the strangest dream of his known life. He then explained all the other encounters including fighting his dark side. By the end of the tale Rainbow had latched on to one of her favorite parts.

"So Discord actually has a thing for Celestia?! How funny is that?! He doesn't have a chance with her!" she giggled before bursting out into a full on laugh at Discord's expense.

Discord was pretty angry right now and so in his fit of anger he snapped his talons causing cotton candy clouds to fly down and stick to Rainbow Dash.

"HEY! STUPID COTTON CANDY! ARRRGHHHH!" she roared as she got stuck to all of it.

Raze shook his head and said "Discord really?"

"Yes Raze I enjoy hilarious bits of pranking and besides she was asking for it" Discord said as he teleported beside the struggling Rainbow Dash and picked out some cotton candy.

Raze walked over and grabbed some cotton candy too "Well I haven't had cotton candy before..."

Discord had eaten some and then smacked the cotton candy out of Raze's hand "Don't eat it... It tastes stale..."

Rainbow Dash looked like she could burn there face by staring at them "GET... IT... OFF... ME..."

Discord snapped his talons and it was gone and the whole world changed to the scene where they had left to the dream world. Their bodies were unconscious still and the entire maze was still empty.

"It's been fun Raze and Rainbow Dash, but all this fun must come to an end. Hopefully Rainbow the next time we speak it will be in real life and ill be free once more! Oh and Raze don't move my statue or touch it... I have a feeling my release will happen soon enough" and with that the Raze and Rain fell through the world leaving the Dreamscape.

~Waking World~

Rainbow Dash punched Raze in the face as soon as his eye's opened. Even though it left no mark or scratch to be seen it still jolted him a little "That's for letting Discord put cotton candy on me!"

Raze smiled and said "Okay I deserve it... I'm sorry for letting Discord do that..."

Rainbow Dash smiled and said "I'm going to go and find the others..." she flared out her wings preparing to lift off before stopping and turning around "Oh and your secret's safe with me"

"Thanks Rainbow" he said before waving as he flew off towards Canterlot Castle.

'Wow... This castle is huge... Maybe they'll let me have a look around...' he flew off to the front gates to see if it was possible.

~Canterlot Market District~

The Doctor walked out of the hat shop wearing his prized Fez "I love a good Fez..." he muttered to himself as Derpy came out of the shop with a sombrero.

"I think the Sombrero looks cooler!" Derpy said as she looked at the mirror placed outside the shop for no apparent reason.

The Doctor shook his head "But the Fez is just so amazing! How could anypfffff hahahahaha!" he laughed as he thought of the words "anypony" and "everypony" and it just made him lose his stoic look.

Derpy smiled and said "Anything looks good on you Doctor!"

"Now what we need to complete this formula is the most important thing of all! Butter! An english muffin or anything will do!" the Doctor practically salivated at the thought of all the butter.

Derpy heard the words "English Muffin" and she whispered "Traitor..."

The Doctor then saw a cafe that interested him "Come now Derpy the butter search begins!" he exclaimed as he drug her off to the little cafe.

~Front Castle Gates~

"Please?" Raze asked in such a pitiful childlike way that the guards had to give in and yet they remained as stoney as ever prompting more agitation from Raze.

"Can I get somepony to talk here?!" again he received no words just quiet from the two stoic guards.

That's when Twilight trotted up "Oh hey Raze and hey Steve!"

The guard in question that Raze had been trying to get a reaction from for the past 10 minutes actually acknowledged her existence "If it isn't Twilight Sparkle! How's life been treating you?"

Twilight smiled and said "It's been going great and I'm nearly done with my newest report to Celestia!"

Steve smiled and chuckled "Well you can come on in!"

Twilight trotted forward and then paused "Raze is with me also!"

Steve looked at Raze and said "Alright your lucky such an upstanding Unicorn is allowing you to be her personal guest"

Raze smiled a very fake smile and said "Yep lucky me..." he then quickly followed her through the gates to see a shining castle.

Twilight looked over to Raze and said "Welcome to Canterlot Castle!"

Raze had seen it in his prophetic dream, but he was still in awe of it's majesty "It's pretty amazing..."

Twilight then said "I have to talk with a few ponies in private. I trust that you'll be just fine without me. Right Raze?" she finished with a questionable glance at him.

Raze nodded and said "Yeah ill be fine! You go on and enjoy yourself!" and with that Twilight left Raze to his own devices.

He looked around and noticed the stares he was getting, so he decided to hurry his way to the doors Twilight had just went through 'Okay here goes' he thought to himself as he opened them and walked through.

He was in the main hall leading towards the room where Celestia sat during the day. He took a peek in and saw Twilight running around helping Celestia organize her place of work 'Wow... Being a Princess must be boring as hell...' he thought to himself before quietly shutting the door and wandering towards the next hallway.

Raze looked in awe at colorful glass pane windows 'That looks like Discord in two of them...' He walked through until he came to the end of the hallway '6 windows are empty...'

Raze continued looking around while walking and then hit a solid object. He looked in front of himself only to see dark fur and what appeared to be another alicorn staring at him "Ummm... I'm sorry for waling into you" he said to the Alicorn.

The Alicorn's response was this "TIS NO TROUBLE CREATURE FROM THE PROPHECY, I HAVE HEARD MUCH ABOUT THEE!"

Raze had both felt and sensed the sound which made his senses overload "OWWW!" he exclaimed as he fell backwards and hit the ground.

The Alicorn immediately realized her mistake and began to apologize profusely "WE MEA- Ummm... I mean that I'm sorry for causing you pain"

It took several minutes for Raze to regain his senses while the Alicorn continued her apologies until he put a hand on her muzzle "It's okay just don't do that again..." he said as she nodded.

He let go of her muzzle and she began to speak again "We... I mean I am Princess Luna or Princess of the Night, but you may refer to me as Luna"

"And I'm Raze it's nice to meet you Luna!" he said enthusiastically as he got a better look at her. He noticed the flowing mane and tail. He also saw the very night sky in her mane "Wow you look really different from Celestia..."

Luna didn't know how to take that, so she asked him what he meant "What does thou mean?"

"You look a bit more somber and it looks like you have a much more serious attitude about things than Celestia would have"

Luna was confused "How do you know my sister?"

Raze looked down for a second and said "I kinda rescued her from the arms of death..." he trailed off as he realized what haphazard meeting it was.

Luna was even further confused "How was she in any deadly situation? She hasn't told me of any problems as of late..."

Raze looked back up and said "Well my dark side might have tried to kill her..." he now felt embarrassed and pretty horrible about this awkward situation.

Luna arched an eyebrow and said "So you have had a dark side as well? Then I am not the only one..."

Raze was about to say something when he was interrupted by Luna who had went back to her Royal Canterlot Voice "OH MOST WONDERFUL OF DAYS!"

Luna then dragged Raze along while telling him of her past and how she became Nightmare Moon. She even went on to the Elements transforming her back to her current self. They ended up in a room to which she locked the door behind them and then went rummaging through her dresser.

Raze stood in the same spot the whole time until she finally pulled a strange object out and then brought it over to him. It looked like a rock "This is my best friend! His name is Skippy! He lived on the moon with me for 1000 years! What do you think?!"

Raze looked at the rock and then back to Luna and he thought quickly 'Okay! Okay... Can't say anything mean or anything at all because it will offend her... Yeah offending... When have I done that?! Oh she's waiting for an answer! I GOT IT!'

"Ummmmm... uhhhh... Defeating a sandwich only makes it tastier!" Raze's eyes widened a little and he mentally slapped himself.

Luna's irises shrunk a little and she said "Ummmm... I think you should go..." and with the meeting was over and Raze was now walking away 'I'll find a way to apologize later and maybe we can restart at a later time...'

~Canterlot Gardens Time Skip to 7:30~

Many ponies sat on big blankets and some like Rarity had brought mini couches to sit on. The Grand Moon was soon to arise in five minutes or so and the crowd was eager with anticipation. Celestia's sun was making it's way down albeit quite slowly.

Twilight was the first to say something "This is going to be so amazing!"

Applejack nodded in agreement "This is the first celebration in which Luna is the host!"

Pinkie appeared from behind Twilight and said "YEPPERS! Which means that the night should last FFFFFFFFOOOOOORRRRRREEEEEEVV VVVEEEERRRRR!"

Rarity gave Pinkie a disapproving glance and said "She isn't like that anymore Pinkie! And that's very rude of you to insinuate that something like that would happen again!"

Pinkie frowned and said "You're right I'm sorry..." she then turned to Raze and asked "Have you met Luna Razey?!"

Raze nodded "Yeah I met her, but I'm not really sure our first meeting went that well... I always felt like something inside of me was trying break out... and it felt awkward to be around her..." he then looked back at the faces of the ponies he was around and noticed they were all blushing, except for Rainbow.

Rainbow slapped a hoof on his shoulder "That's Raze! So you've got a feeling for royalty huh? I'll admit it, that's a shocker considering she's out of your league, but since you got that Super Saiyan thing you could probably look 20% cooler that way"

Raze blushed "WHAT?! No way! Nuh uh! Not happening! I know that sounded weird the way I said it, but NO! That wouldn't ever happen!"

Twilight let out a sigh of relief while every other pony laughed. Raze felt embarrassed as hell at the moment and that's when a voice interrupted the groups and everyone else's chatter "HELLO LOYAL SUBJECTS! WE WELCOME THOU TO THE GRAND MOON CELEBRATION!"

The crowd stomped their hooves a little, but other then that it was pretty quiet then Luna continued "WITHOUT FURTHER ADIEU LET THE RISING MOON COMMENCE!"

Luna activated her magic and burst from her horn glowing mighty blue hue as the stars invaded the skies and the moon rose slowly towards the center of the sky.

Raze suddenly became entranced and began to walk forwards away from the mane six. He flew into the sky ignoring anything else but the moon itself. In the background several ponies were yelling for him to come out of the air, but he wouldn't listen and he couldn't either.

**Tadum**

**Tadum**

Raze's body began to expand. Ponies were now paying attention to Raze as the moon finally lifted into it's position in the night sky. Raze began to grow as his eyes changed color they became a deep red.

His face also began to contort as his mouth went outward and began to turn into a snout. His canines became more pronounced and sharper as he ripped open his clothes. His body was growing hair all over and his legs grew. His arms reached outwards and his tail grew in size as it twitched around.

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR " as the Oozaru body reached it's complete size. The ape then fell to the ground luckily missing the ponies around him. He then began to act on sheer instinct as he punched the ground and opened it's mouth "ROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!" and then he fired a huge ki wave which ended up a few miles away.

It hit the ground and leveled it completely in seconds. Luna had watched the whole thing happen before her very eyes as she turned around to the ape she found him lunging at her she barely dodged it as the ape fell to the ground below Canterlot.

As soon as the ape hit the ground it fired more barrages off striking in every direction leaving craters everywhere as it roared in the distance "RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Celestia had been told of the apes appearance and she had flown up to join Luna "Luna we must protect our little ponies"

Luna nodded and they both flew down towards the beast. The ape sensed them and fired off ki barrages at them. They both maneuvered away from each other to avoid the blasts.

Meanwhile above the battle the Mane six had taken to evacuating the ponies from Canterlot via The Friendship Express. Rainbow had stayed behind to watch the battle and was shouting to both the ponies "DO A BARREL ROLL!"

Twilight went and got the Elements from her suitcase which she had kept for the fact that something dangerous normally happened when somewhere and it just seemed smart to be ready. As she passed by her friends she put each necklace on and put on her crown 'This is good and now we just need Rainbow Dash!'

~Celestia and Luna's fight against the Oozaru~

Celestia flew past using tailwinds to pass the furious beast before firing off some energy balls in it's direction. Luna made it a priority to blindside him every every chance she got.

The ape however was growing wise to their attacks. Using the senses it had he through his fist where he knew Celestia would be. Catching her and then bringing her in.

The ape got a close up look of the Alicorn before she fired a magical wave into his eye's causing the ape to let her go. The Oozaru was now agitated as he blindingly fired off more ki barrages. Luna moved the wrong way and got hit directly.

"LLLLLUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNAAAAAA!" Celestia wailed as Luna hit the ground unmoving.

Celestia turned with rage to the beast and summoned her magical power to it's fullest. As soon as the creature felt the energy rise he found his target.

He fired a Chou Makouhou and clipped her left wing. Celestia used her right wing and magic to make a softer landing. But she now had lost focus on her energy. Both the Princesses had been knocked out of flight and one was either dead or heavily crippled at the moment.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR RRR!" the ape was celebrating his victory it seemed as he opened his mouth and spewed fire into the forest. The blaze hit the trees and instantly the night glowed with a heavy orange and red mix.

~The Elements of Harmony Together~

Twilight had teleported the group down and they were now running towards the giant ape "Come on girls! It's time to put this ape down to size!"

Rainbow Dash was running in sync with Applejack. Fluttershy was running with Rarity. Pinkie was bouncing slightly ahead Rarity right next to Twilight.

At last they reached the perfect spot to make formation.

Rainbow looked up at the towering ape "Alright Raze it's time to go down a notch!

The ape noticed them and blasted fire out of it's mouth in their direction only for a golden shield to keep them away from the burning flames.

Celestia had finally gotten back up from her near death ordeal and exclaimed "NOW! USE THE ELEMENTS!"

"FORMATION!" Twilight exclaimed as everyone gathered around.

The Element of Magic sparked to life and the others burst to life as energy began to collect. White light expanded outwards as Twilight's eyes opened. Then an explosion of rainbow energy blasted upwards and swallowed the ape whole.

"RRRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the Ape roared as he was swallowed by the blast and the rainbow swirled into a tornado.

Celestia smiled "Yes they got him!" she then flew off to find her sister.

~With Luna~

"They hath done it!" she said as she laid on the ground. Her wings had been all but singed off and her back leg was broken, but other than that she was still alive.

Celestia looked from above and spotted her sister whose feathers were smoking from the intense blast. She flew down and immediately hugged Luna whom returned the hug with haste. Celestia let the moment last before finally letting go.

"I thought you had died..." Celestia trailed off as Luna smiled.

"Tis you who taught me the advanced shield spe-" Luna coughed and blood spattered onto the ground. She attempted to talk more, but Celestia stopped her.

"Save your strength" she looked over in the direction of the still growing rainbow and then back to Luna "I think it's all over"

~Back with the Mane Six~

Twilight and the others floated back down and finally touched the ground, but even though they were sure it should have been over by now the rainbow tornado hadn't stopped.

Applejack was the first to make a comment "Uh Twi shouldn't the rainbows have stopped by now?"

Pinkie had also noticed this "Yeah last time we used them it didn't take nearly this long!"

Rainbow Dash also added her two bits "Yeah! What gives Twilight?"

Twilight looked over at them "I- I'm not sure... Maybe it's because he's so big it just takes a while" she said while also being slightly confused.

"Not that the rainbow isn't colorful, but I really need to take a bath, so lets hope this finishes up soon" Rarity said in her overly dramatic voice.

~Celestia and Luna~

Celestia's face had changed from a smile to a somewhat horrified face "This isn't good..."

Luna was confused "What is wrong dear sister?"

Celestia could feel energy coursing from inside the tornado "This is far from over" she looked at Luna "IT'S FREEING ITSELF!"

~Twilight's Mind~

"_TWILIGHT GET AWAY FROM THERE! RIGHT NOW!"_ Twilight suddenly jolted and turned to her friends "WE HAVE TO GO!" she began to push her friends away from the rainbow tornado with her magic.

Applejack was much more confused now "What's wrong Twi?!"

Her other friends looked at her expecting an answer and she exclaimed "HE'S STILL THERE AND HE'S PREPARING TO ATTACK!" at that she let them all go and began to trot away.

The others followed her quickly as the rainbow tornado exploded and throwing chaotic energy all around. The Oozaru had used Super Explosive Wave to escape the treacherous rainbow power and now he had his sights on the six currently running away from him.

He fired off more barrages in their direction which they barely dodged and soon found themselves with nothing they could do.

Then a barrage hit directly where they were about to be and they soon found themselves no where to run.

Rainbow Dash flexed her wings and then she flew off into the air and began to turn at high speeds. She caught the tailwinds and then straightened her wings out and then began to climb in to the air. She then did a loop and went downwards proceeding at an extremely high velocity. A cone began to take shape around her body and she continued as her speed increased.

She was heading straight towards the beast in a downward gale "ALRIGHT GIANT APE! LOOK OVER HERE!" as she finished saying that the cone expanded and then burst as a loud BOOM echoed outwards and caught the ape off guard as he turned toward it and fired the beam. The rainbow spread across the skies distracting the ape further.

The charged Chou Makouhou went through the royal Canterlot gardens and a statue fell over _'Yes it's finally time for chaos...' _a crack had started at the side and began to chip downwards.

~Twilight and the others~

They had managed to find somewhere to hide while Rainbow Dash had distracted the beast.

"Twi why didn't the elements work?!" Applejack asked her as Twilight paced around in circles.

"I'm not sure...Wait! I have a clue why this didn't work" Twilight took a deep breath and then explained "The ape isn't acting evil or trying to kill based on true evil intent but, it attacks on instinct!"

"Quite right Twilight Sprinkle!"

"Huh?" was all Twilight could say before the Doctor gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes the ape is basing it all on instinct which is why your magic had no effect as it had no interpretation of evil nor harmony! You genius!" he turned around readying himself to be brilliant when instead an angry Derpy greeted him.

"YOU KISSED HER?!" The Doctor was about to defend himself when instead she lunged for the kiss. The kiss deepened and they were using tongue by now. Rarity looked like she was about to faint of happiness and Fluttershy hid behind her mane. Twilight looked like Pinkie Pie and Pinkie was going "Mmmmmm..." in the background.

Finally Derpy pulled away leaving a trail of saliva in between there lips before it disconnected. Derpy then turned away from the Doctor who was very tipsy and said "That's how you really kiss!" she had directed that towards Twilight, but it seemed Pinkie was the one taking notes this time.

"YEPPERS! I think ill have to remember that just in case..." Pinkie trailed off as she thought of her future.

Meanwhile the Doctor had come back to a conscious state of mind and then pulled out an orb "This is why were here!"

Twilight immediately recognized the item in the Doctor's mouth "That's that artifact Raze gave me!"

"Yes apparently future me told me through a letter to look in your castle room and bring it to you because you would forget it!" the Doctor explained as he put it before her.

"Well that's great and all, but we have no idea what this thing does!" Twilight exclaimed to the Doctor who then pulled out the letter.

"Well it says here that you need to focus your magic and it will make one pony be able to fight whatever needs to be fought" he then put the letter down and looked at Twilight "Who do you choose?"

"Well... Hmmmm... We need to get Rainbow back here so we can properly decide!"

"You rang?!" Rainbow trotted over and then sat down and then she asked "Do you have a plan Twilight?"

"Plan? Plan... Actually... No I don't have a plan" she stopped and then turned to the rest of the Mane Six "But we need to pick a pony for the Doctor's plan to work!"

"You should choose Rainbow Dash! She's the fastest and has experience moving in gale force winds! She'd be my vote if it were my choice" she then pulled out a muffin and her eye's went wall eyed.

Applejack smiled and said "Yeah I think I'd be willing to trust Rainbow with our lives"

Rarity looked at Rainbow Dash and said "Just as long as this doesn't get to the dears head I would trust her with my life completely, after all she did save me once"

Pinkie only nodded and smiled.

Fluttershy looked at Rainbow and said "Ummm... If it's okay with you, I'll vote for you"

Rainbow Dash looked at them and her eyes began to water she pulled her hoof up to stop the waterworks and said "Wow girls, you really think I can do this?"

They all nodded and even Twilight agreed "Well we don't know what will happen when we hit this with all our strength... But let's hope for the best!"

The Doctor smiled pleased with their answer "Well we should get started then now we need the Elements to power up again!"

All six of the elements nodded and began to focus the elemental energy once again, however this attracted the ape whom sensed an energy increase in their direction "RRROOOOOAAAARRRRR!" the ape made his way toward the Elements preparing to strike.

Luna and Celestia looked up at the beast. Celestia decided that this was no time for her to be sitting and got up. Luna watched her clearly confused "Sister where are thou going?"

Celestia looked to her sister and said "I'm sorry, but I have to protect them no matter what!" she focused her magic and made a magic armor for herself. It would heal her wounds, but it was slow working.

With that she opened her wings and flapped twice before going back into the air. Celestia sped towards the ape and summoned up a large quantity of magical energy "CELESTIAL STORM!" she fired the golden magic into the sky.

The ape looked in Celestia's direction and decided to ignore the other energy and went towards her instead. Celestia grinned and said "Gotcha!" then a blazing gold storm fell from the sky crashing down on the ape as explosions rocked the entire area.

"RAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" the ape roared in pain as it was electrocuted from all sides. He backed up as the pain became unbearable "AARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Celestia charged up her and fired off a magical blast! Of nothing... It sparked out and she realized that the armor was gone as well "NO! How did I run out of magic that fast?!"

By now the storm of golden power had let up and the beast now had intentions to crush the creature who dared attack it. The ape walked towards Celestia who had no where to go.

"I guess this is it... I'm sorry for not being able to protect anyone..." the ape got closer and she continued "I suppose I wasn't cut out for being a leader..." she stopped flapping her wings and touched the ground. She had no possible way to keep going. Celestia the leader of Equestria had cast her last spell.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE UP NOW CELESTIA!" the ape's fist hit the ground where Celestia had been moments ago.

A flash of white was all that was seen as the princess found herself being picked up by another pony "Rainbow Dash?! But I thought you had all left!"

"I never leave my friends hangin! I'm the Element of Loyalty and don't you forget it!" Rainbow Dash touched the ground and put Celestia down and then blasted off again.

This time she touched down in front of the ape.

"Okay it's time to teach you a lesson in friendship!" said Rainbow Dash as her aura exploded outwards in a powerful white torrent. Her aura also had sparks of bio electricity "Well?! I'm waiting!"

The ape had no other instinct but to attack this creature and so it did "RRRAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH" he fired off several barrages which she dodged easily and she flew around him into the air and then she flew forward and then Sonic Rainboomed right next to him causing the ape to lose hearing and then she flew back hitting yet another Sonic Rainboom. This time the ape lost it's balanced and hit the ground **hard**.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to say that I'm SUPER RAINBOW DASH!" she then thought to herself 'I'm _so awesome!_'

~Canterlot Sculpture Gardens~

The statue chipped further and further downward as it hit the foot of Discord and then it broke "YES! DREAMS DO COME TRUE!" he then looked around and then teleported with a snap of his fingers.

"YEP! I missed doing that!" he then summoned a few cotton candy clouds and engorged himself on it. Then he summoned chocolate milk and drank a bit. Discord wiped his mouth and said "In Dreamscape you never get to have the real feeling after eating and I missed that so much!"

Discord then heard a large smash "Hmmmm... Sounds like Raze fell over... Should I do something about it... Or should I watch the fireworks?" Discord tapped his finger against his head and while that was happening his head changed from a ball, skull, cactus, and his sculpture head before going back to normal on the last tap.

"I guess I should help or Celly won't be the same ever again nor Equestria for that matter..." he snapped and teleported to the third highest power that was still there and ended up standing next to Super Rainbow Dash whom jumped in the air.

"WOAH! DISCORD?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she questioned while still yelling at him.

"Slow down" he then stuck his talon into his and pushed it through the other side of his skull making sure to have cleaned them out "Oh and stop yelling while your at it"

Rainbow got her best angry look and said "Fine! What are you doing here and how did you get out?!"

"The Chaos my dear! It's beauty has allowed my freedom once again!" Discord looked at the Oozaru Raze and said "I know how to stop him, but you have to distract him or it won't work and ill miss"

Rainbow Dash looked onward as the ape began to get up "I'll do it! You better be right!" she then flexed out her wings before speeding into the air above the creature "GET UP YOU LAZY GORILLA!"

"RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRR!" as it finally stood on it's two legs the ape began to chase her.

The Oozaru charged and fired several barrages into the air. Rainbow avoided all of them and then insulted him more "IS THAT ALL!? YOU'RE TOO SLOW!" she then sped up to at least half her speed and then stopped in midair while flapping her wings.

The ape continued charging forward and then he stopped as well. The ape began to charge for a Final Chou Makouhou. When Discord put his giant scissors to work. ~Snip~ "Roar?" His attack disappeared and his tail hit the ground. The ape then began to rapidly lose it's muscle mass and body hair. Finally it deformed back into Raze who then hit the ground completely unconscious.

Discord smiled and then used Piccolo's most metro attack "I've always wanted to say this! Clothes Beam!" he then snapped his fingers and Raze was dressed in Goku's costume "And he's got the resident hero look now! Just perfect I could have a fangasm now!"

Rainbow Dash touched the ground beside Discord "Aw man that transformation wore off... When do you think he'll wake up Discord?"

"Give him a few hours or I could invigorate him... Okay invigorate it is" he put his hand on Raze's shoulder and began to heal him. It took all of a few seconds and Raze's eyes opened.

"Huh? Where am I?" he looked around and saw Discord and Rainbow Dash "What's Discord doing here and hey Rainbow" he said as he noticed the burning forest and nearly destroyed Canterlot "What happened?" he questioned them.

Discord took the liberty to answer "Raze you destroyed nearly all of Canterlot"

"I- I did?" Raze looked at his hands "No way..."

Discord nodded and said "This isn't a lie, you did this"

Raze looked at Rainbow Dash and asked her "This can't be true! Right?"

Rainbow looked down at her hoofs "Well you kinda did nearly destroy everything..."

"I see... Well is there any survivors?" Raze asked them.

Discord nodded "The only ponies left here are the Elements, Celestia, and Luna" he paused and then said "Speaking of them, we need to go and find them" he then snapped his fingers and teleported all of the ponies left into the castle and made himself invisible 'I trust them to keep me a secret for a while'

Celestia, Luna, and the Mane Six were very confused "How did we get here?"

Rainbow Dash and Raze looked at each other and said "Long story"

~Five days Later~

Raze had left Canterlot after making sure each pony was okay. Celestia and Luna had received medical attention and everypony else was cleared off as fine. The Doctor and Derpy were no where to be seen after the whole mess and Discord had stayed beside Raze the whole time.

"Well I packed up the ship and everything else" Raze said to Discord.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this Raze? Nobody or pony is telling you to do this" Discord said as he tried to be a voice of reason in this situation.

"I'm a danger to them! And I refuse to attract that kind of attention... I also refuse to be used as an engine of destruction and I don't want to become the monster" Raze said to Discord.

Discord looked at him and said "Well I do know of a place in the desert where nopony will look for you! Shall I take you there?"

Raze nodded and smiled "Let's go..." he then flew off following Discord. He promised to not return until something happened. Until he began a new life 'I need to get away from the blood and wash away my past, but how?' Eventually he would figure this out.

~Canterlot Castle Clean Up~

Twilight galloped towards Celestia's room. She opened the doors with her magic and then continued galloping until she reached Celestia "CELESTIA! I found this in Raze's room!" she levitated a letter to Celestia whom then opened it.

I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused.

I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm

leaving. I know that I'm a hazard and that

I attract trouble. There is no denying it.

I nearly killed Celestia and Luna and then

nearly destroyed all of Canterlot. So yes, I'm

sorry and may we meet again someday. By

the time you have finished reading this

ill be gone.

Sincerely,

Raze

Celestia closed her eye's and rolled up the letter and levitated it back to Twilight "I think it's for the best Twilight. He has to sort out some things and maybe he'll return as a better person for it"

Twilight shook her head and said "Surely you don't mean that Princess?!" she then began to gallop for the door "I'LL FIND HIM MYSELF!" the doors shut before her and she tried hitting it with her hoofs, but nothing could get through.

Twilight turned back to Celestia "Why are you not trying to look for him?"

Celestia looked at her with a stern glare and said "Because it's not up to us what he chooses! He's a living being and has the option to do what he wishes when he wishes!" she then lost her rigor and said "I wish him well and you should only tell your friends, but do not influence them to help find Raze! He will come back someday and when he does we'll be here waiting for him"

Twilight sniffed a little "I- I understand Princess..."

"Good now I expect you to be here for dinner" Celestia said with a loving smile.

"Of course Princess..." Twilight said as she clopped out of the main room.

~In the Glass Hall~

"Well girls it looks like Raze has left..." Twilight said to her friends as they all collectively gasped.

Rainbow was the first to ask a question "Will we ever see him again?"

Twilight looked down at her hoofs "I don't know Rainbow... I just don't know..."

~End of Chapter 12~

* * *

Review and tell me if you liked it!

V


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for being away from for a while! In return for your waiting, you'll get a new chapter of Raze's Journey and Journey of Saiyans! I'm glad to have followers and just readers in general who love this story and I'll continue writing so long as it get's reviews and people continue reading! Roarin is back!

* * *

~Raze's Journey Chapter 13~

Twilight Sparkle had received a test which would determine if she was truly prepared for her future. The test, defending an Empire from the evil King Sombra. When tasked with this she proclaimed to be unprepared.

This, however couldn't have been more wrong. She fought her greatest fear, the fear of not passing the test. She was able to see past it and Spike had been the one to save an empire. Twilight had given up her shot at what she thought would be her last chance to pass.

With the power of the Crystal Heart and the Crystal Ponies love, the entirety of Sombra's shroud was destroyed leaving nothing behind. A celebration came and passed. Twilight and her friends would return to Canterlot.

Upon returning, Twilight feared the worst and Spike couldn't help but pace around in anxiety with the rest of the Mane Six. Twilight opened the door with a proud look on her face "I passed!" she exclaimed in great joy.

Then she and her friends trotted out of Canterlot singing a musical number. Meanwhile Luna and Celestia stood watching them all go. Luna looked at Celestia and summoned a book with Twilight's cutie mark on it.

This mysterious ending leads me to believe epic moments are ahead, but right now there is a new problem that shall have light shed upon it.

* * *

~Canterlot Castle (One week after Crystal Empire)~

Princess Celestia sat on her throne as she signed various documents 'Foreign disputes; Griffon rights, Dragon's den, Mare life magazine subscription...' She lost her train of thought and then regained it quickly. 'I thought I signed this yesterday? Oh well, guess I'll just do it again!' She began lift her quill to the scroll, but a loud slam echoed throughout the throne room.

A Royal Guard galloped his way to her throne before stopping, bowing down to her. "Your Highness" He breathed heavily. "I have news of a powerful magical item!" He said between breaths.

"Where is this item you've found?" Celestia calmly asked him.

"Right here Your Highness" He replied, revealing an orange orb, and set it down before her.

"This doesn't seem to give off any magical presence" Celestia said as she stepped off her throne and activated her horn.

Her magic grasped the item, bringing it towards her. She looked over the ball finding it had seven stars within it's orange hue. "It certainly looks mystifying" She said as turning it over again.

Suddenly the orb began to glow brighter, her magic was interrupted and it invaded her mind. "Your Highness!" was the last thing she heard, before falling down onto the floor.

* * *

~Unknown Realm~

Celestia looked around 'This isn't my castle...' She walked forward as clouds parted for her 'Certainly mysterious' She thought.

She pressed forward and the land seemed to shift around her.

'This place is truly a sight to behold' she thought as she continued her trek through the clouds.

She looked into the sky and saw the sun being lifted and then dropping out of the air as it was replaced with the moon. Suddenly darkness poured through and Celestia found herself in another unfamiliar place.

She looked around and found a large hallway. She began to walk forward again as she found herself in a large room where what appeared to be a king sitting on his throne. Below him was a young Raze, a very young Raze. There was also an older man whom Celestia didn't recognize, they seemed unaware of her presence.

The scene began to play out as she watched.

The older man was speaking, his voice filled with concern. "He's far to young for this! Can't you see? He's only ten!" the man pleaded with the apparent king.

"My son is older than I was when I began my training! I believe that his true potential can be found on the battlefield!" the King said, Raze only looked down at his own feet.

"Please reconsider!" the old man begged the King whom showed no emotion whatsoever.

"I will not! The rebels are trying to overthrow me and they could possibly succeed in their mission if they ever got close enough! If they wish to go to war, I want my son to gain the knowledge I have first-hand!" He then got up off his throne and walked down the steps toward Raze.

"You shall be ready for your future by the end of this war, you will be a man of many talents! Your power will rise to meet mine eventually! I see this in your future, it's time... Guards!" at the King's call, four guards came out and took Raze by both his arms.

"Take him away!" the King, no, the Father ordered his guards.

"No! Raze!" The old man yelled whom was now being held back by Raze's father.

"LET ME GO! RAZE!" He screamed, his hand outstretched toward the child Raze.

Raze whom had been silent the entire time finally felt his emotions trying to grasp his mind and he struggled against the guards who had been taking him way.

"I promise, I'll be back Garuth! Don't worry about me!" Raze yelled as more guards came out and took the struggling Raze away. The doors to the Throne Room shut and reverberated off the sides of the castle walls.

Garuth was finally let go as the King went back towards his throne. Garuth looked up at the King and glared "How could you do that?!"

The King was silent.

Celestia looked onward as the King ordered Garuth away and the area began to fade around her.

Then the scene changed to an open area. Bodies littered the ground and the air smelled of death. A young teen stood among the bodies. The teen was Raze, his eye's seemed to be staring through the ground itself, the boy didn't seem repulsed by the sight he was taking in.

"Hey Kid! Get over here!" said one of the soldiers he was with at the time.

Raze turned towards the voice and began walking in their direction. He joined them finally and sat down. A fire was going and food was being passed around, when a bowl hit Raze's hands, he took it impassively.

"You gotta eat Kid or you won't survive the next day!" said the same soldier.

Raze looked at the bowl and then back at the soldier. Raze knew what he said was true, but he didn't know how to comprehend why he should want to survive another day of this.

"Kid are you okay?" asked the soldier.

"I don't know..." Raze mumbled as he suddenly realized where he was again.

Celestia looked at the young Raze and she reached out to try and comfort him. Yet her hoof went through his head and she realized she wasn't really there 'Is this what he's been through? Poor Raze...'

"Kid, you got to keep yourself together! Remember this war is almost over! The rebels are still falling back! That means we'll have the advantage of intimidation!" He said to Raze.

Raze, however had begun to lose himself yet again and was trying to forget this world of pain by thinking of nursery rhymes.

This soldier wouldn't have it though. He picked Raze up and smacked him. The sound was small, but the impact was huge. Raze's eyes widened and he shook his head. The Soldier dropped him to the ground "Kid! You can't keep doing that! You're only 14! You haven't lived long enough to truly see the world for what it is!"

Raze took a few seconds to right himself and then he looked into the horizon "We need to get moving! The faster we fight, the more ground we cover and then I'll get back!" Raze then ran towards the direction of the opposition.

"Wait! Were coming too Kid!" they all exclaimed as they ran to keep up with Raze.

Then the memory broke once again and left Celestia floating through black space 'He fought in an open war? He must be traumatized, but he's seems perfectly fine most of the time..."

"He keeps it buried within his mind, Celestia" said a familiar voice.

"Garuth? Is that you?" Celestia asked as the old man walked out of the darkness.

"Yes it is I, Garuth... Though that title means nothing to me anymore." He said bitterly as he walked off.

Celestia took a look at him and then followed behind him, leading her through to a new memory.

"Raze was a happy child, his life was normal once. I wish for him to be truly happy again, but after the war, I knew he would never be the same." Garuth said as he continued to walk through the blackness.

"Raze does act like a child! He doesn't take anything seriously!" Celestia said to Garuth as he stopped walking.

He turned to Celestia "It's an act! He put's on a mask to avoid the problem from within himself!" Garuth turned away "I should have stopped Vestal, but I was weaker than he was and he was the father..." he finished weakly.

Celestia went to comfort him, but he put his hand out "I don't need your pity! What I need is for you to leave as soon as possible, but there's one thing you need to see before you leave, my death" Garuth said as he began to walk forwards again.

The void opened up around them again as a final memory came into light.

Celestia was following Garuth in the same castle as last time. Little had changed and the hallways looked the same.

Garuth walked down the hall and stopped at a door, he outstretched his hand and knocked on it. Within seconds it opened revealing a disheveled Raze "What's with all the noise Garuth?" Raze asked as he walked back into his room.

"I came here to get you for the peace ceremony! This is very important for the planet of Absalon! It's thanks to you Raze that all this is happening!" Garuth exclaimed as Raze scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's no trouble at all! Anything for peace, I guess" Raze said as he put on his armor on top of the Yardrat clothes he wore.

"It's also important to your Dad! The ceremony will make yo-" before Garuth could finish his sentence, Raze shot him the coldest glare he could have ever throne a creature before.

"Never... Say... Vestal's... My... Dad..." Raze finished with no attempt at hiding his anger. Raze looked at the door and said "I think you need to go... Don't worry I'll be at the ceremony, but not for Vestal... I'll be there for the citizens and my Godfather..." Raze said to Garuth whom had been worried at first, but then acknowledged Raze's wish.

"I'll see you there" Garuth said quickly as he hurried out the door to the balcony where the announcement of the peace ceremony would take place.

Raze turned around and looked at a picture on his desk. The picture depicted a happier time before the war and his Mom's death "I wish that I could have saved you before they attacked..."

Brief flashes appeared to Celestia. A screaming child, A body falling to the ground, Vestal transforming into something..., and an assassin escaping into the darkness as Vestal screamed for the foul being to show himself. Then she came back to the scene in front of her as Raze looked away from the photo.

He walked out and the scene changed for Celestia, revealing the balcony from which a crowd watched below, waiting for the prince to come forth and bring a new era of peace to the West Galaxy.

Garuth joined with the King Vestal upon the balcony "Raze is coming soon Sire"

"Excellent, soon we will begin the peace ceremony!" the announcement was heard by the crowd and cheers followed it.

* * *

~Raze walking down the Hallway~

'Despite the past few years, this day might be a happy one! It's good to know that the ambassadors arrived and peace is within reach!' Raze though as he straightened out the belt on his Yardrat clothes.

Raze's mind suddenly felt something faint, he stopped in the middle of the hallway 'What's that?' he thought to himself as he turned around and looked for the source of whatever he felt.

"Come out!" Raze yelled at the invisible force. A malicious force seemed to be watching his every move. Raze's worry increased and he was ready for an all out fight by that time "I'm not kidding! Get the fuck out here!" he yelled once again to the force that permeated the walls.

Suddenly two guards appeared, they looked at Raze with bewilderment "Is something wrong Prince Raze?"

The force had left the inside of the hall and Raze sighed in relief "Uhh... No, nothings wrong... Let's go"

Raze continued down the hall with the two guards and nothing out of the way happened the entire way 'Somethings wrong here...'

The Guards stayed silent as they continued to escort Raze to the balcony and soon they would disappear from sight.

* * *

~Balcony. Celestia Experiences Yet Another Memory Before A Horrifyingly Dark Scene~

Celestia looked down on the populace and grimaced 'They're all so weird looking' she thought to herself as everything flashed around her yet again 'What! Another one?!'

Celestia looked down as several blasts hit the ground of a war front. Soldiers raced forward as the other side retreated. Celestia searched the crowd and found one group being led by Raze.

* * *

~Raze's Perspective~

Raze ran forward and shouted loud to his teammates "It's now or never! The last rebel leader is in this compound! Let's finish it!" to answer his call he heard loud "Ooh RAH!".

"Snake! You first!" Raze said as a Namekian raced forward and blasted the doors off their hinges.

They all ran in and found a staircase leading down. Raze looked at the next part of his team and said "Your turn's Wave and Scratch!"

Several guards had rushed up the stairs and opened fire, but Wave had thrown down several smoke bombs and then fell upon them. She snapped both their necks and took both their weapons.

Scratch ran past her and attacked several more guards with a time stop technique. Wave then jumped over and opened fire on the guards. The only thing left of them was bloody stumps and pieces of flesh all over the wall.

Raze ran past them and down the stairs closely followed by his teammates as they closed in on the final room at the bottom of the stairs. Raze put his back to one side of the big metal door and his last teammate made it to where they were at.

Raze looked at him and said "Alright Chuck, can you open it?"

Chuck smiled and said "Hell, they couldn't keep me from the worlds most protected vault, this will be a cakewalk!" he pulled out a device called "The Codebreaker". Within a few mashes of several buttons, the door opened and allowed them forward.

Raze was the first to step beyond threshold "Wow, there's absolutely no way to tell what's going on above us! The sounds are muted..." He said as he continued walking while being followed closely by his teammates.

Chuck looked around the place and said "Strange, either there aren't any guards or they're ignoring us."

Wave smiled and said "They probably saw what I did to their guards and think this girls going to put them all down like the quivering animals they are" She finished with an evil grin.

Scratch shook his head "Or they're planning to ambush us! Remember! Never underestimate your enemy!" He finished ominously.

Snake smirked and said "You're over thinking this! We should go ahead and celebrate! We're at the scene of the final confrontation! Nothing can go wrong! We have Raze here to make sure it all goes well!" He finished smugly.

Raze shook his head "I'm not a deciding factor, but I don't think were going lose anyone on this mission if we keep going the right way!" He finished as they neared the end of the hall.

Snake took the lead and said "I'll check this room out first" With that he turned on his full camouflage suit and went ahead.

Wave was the first to speak "So Raze, what do you intend to do when you finally get out of the army?" she asked him.

"I'll do what I've always intended and make sure peace rains supreme for the entire West Galaxy! What about you?" he asked the brench-seijin in return for her question.

"I'll start up a shop in Mestris and do pawning." She answered.

Raze smiled and said "I hope it works out for you!"

"It will! What about you Scratch?" She asked the human.

"I'll probably return to the North Galaxy and do something on Earth. I've always had a knack for building spaceships and the like. What about you Chuck?" Scratch asked the Mutant.

"I'll probably become a star on earth in the fighting arts and impress many humans with my abilities and then gain a following all over what they call the internet. Then I'll retire at the age of 85 or so and live the rest of my life pretty healthy" He said as he dreamed of an ocean shore somewhere out there.

"What's taking Snake so long? We should already have killed off the leader of the rebellion by now!" Wave said angrily to Raze.

"He's making sure we don't run into anything! I don't need anything to go wrong now that we're this far in, we need to be careful!" Raze exclaimed to Wave.

With that exchange, it be came quiet, the only sound was of machines running and a few beeps coming from a panel on the wall. Wave had sat down as time went onward and Scratch was tinkering with his wristwatch, Chuck was sitting in a meditation pose with his legs crossed.

Raze just leaned against a wall as he calculated the next moves they would need to make.

'If we go straight on, we'll definitely meet opposition, but if we take it slow and use stealth we won't have a reason to lose anyone.' He thought to himself, suddenly Snake made himself visible in front of them.

"There isn't anything to worry about, in fact it's like they want us here." Snake said to Raze as the others perked up and found themselves listening to the Namekian.

"Then we'll give them what they want!" Raze said as the others nodded.

Wave smiled and said "We're behind you all the way Raze!"

They all nodded and soon Raze smiled "Let's go"

* * *

~Towards the Final Destination~

Snake led the way through the underground hideout as they neared the end of the hall "This is the last door and should be where the rebel leader hides and waits for us"

The lights seemed to be going in and out as they made their way forward 'It's getting darker and darker...' Raze thought to himself.

Finally the area around opened up and several lights flashed on "Welcome to the main event!" said a voice that seemed to echo all around.

"At the entrance we have the evil group lead by a young Saiyan! On the other side we have the real rebels and their leader, Sebastian!" a lot of prerecorded cheering went off as soon as Sebastian's name was said.

Sebastian walked out followed by four other creatures whom looked at Raze and his teammates with little interest "So, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked them.

Raze spoke up "We're here to kill you." he finished with ominous intent.

Sebastian looked at them and laughed "Oh, that's rich!" he laughed a little bit more, but when Raze's face didn't change he adopted a curious look "You're serious?"

"No more talking!" Raze exclaimed as he charged forward. Instead of Sebastian meeting him, one of the creatures in the shadows jumped out instead only for it to be countered by Snake with a Ki wave to the face, ouch.

"I've got this one Raze! Go on ahead and attack that bastard!" Snake exclaimed as the creature leaped at him again.

Snake fired off several more waves into the ground to disorientate the beast and then attacked it with several strikes on the nose and then another blast to the face of it.

The beast took the attacks like cardboard and was pushed all the way into the side of the arena. Snake took this moment to think 'It looks like a mutated wolf, so if I can get rid of it's eyesight and smell maybe I'll be able to kill it!' The Wolf howled and then flashed forward while firing off it's own Ki waves.

Snake dodged them all and touched ground before running forward again "Good thing I didn't forget to-" he smashed his fist directly into the wolfs nose "DODGE!" he finished with a smug grin before continuing his assault.

Raze charged forward towards Sebastian whom still hadn't moved yet. The other 3 shadows left Sebastian and charged for his teammates. The first one was a bear, which found it's target. Wave looked at the beast with a smug grin.

"Think you can handle me? Well? Let's see that spirit!" she said as she clashed with bear-like mutant.

Scratch found himself fighting a shark mutant "Damn teeth!" He exclaimed as he attacked the creature and knocked it back.

Chuck faced down the last mutant which happened to be a giant cobra with hands "Come on!" he exclaimed as he bore down on the cobra with a barrage of fists and kicks.

In the midst of all this chaos, Raze and Sebastian were trading blows "Give up Sebastian! You can't keep running!" Raze exclaimed to the rebel leader.

"You're out of your element young Saiyan! I've killed far more people than you can possibly imagine!" Sebastian taunted Raze whom delivered him a fist which Sebastian gracefully dodged and then returned with a kick where Raze's face had been recently.

"You continue to fight me with dreams of peace!" Sebastian yelled, pressing forward with his assault on Raze.

Raze took a few steps back, then took his chance to react "It's not a dream! It's going to be reality!" He yelled back at Sebastian. The two warriors traded blow for blow, punch to punch, kick to kick.

Sebastian flashed forward and punched Raze in the face, then a punch him in the gut, and finally a kick to the side of Raze's head, before finally smashing him into the ground where he lay dazed.

"Raze you don't understand how weak you truly are! Do you realize how close your planet is to oblivion? Never mind oblivion! Your father stands no chance of defeating our master again!" Sebastian said in his smug way.

"What-what do you mean?" Raze asked the Rebel.

"We are close to remaking our master! The dark side of Absalon! We need more DNA though and guess who's DNA we need?" Sebastian asked in his own mocking way.

Raze's eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Yes! It's true! It's been about you since the beginning! Why do you think that you met such weak resistance? As if I'd let anyone truly capture me, you must feel so foolish!" Sebastian laughed at the now stunned Raze.

Raze picked himself up and stood his ground "Even though I'm the last thing you need... I'm not going down without a fight!" he exclaimed as his aura burst out in white flames.

"Always gotta be heroic till the very end, but that's what I like about this war! People and creatures alike fighting to the finish!" Sebastian yelled as his own aura of white burst forth. Sebastian then smiled "Any last words?"

Raze smirked "I have quite a few! KAIOKEN TIMES 10!" Raze roared as his aura changed to a burning red inferno. Raze then disappeared and reappeared beside Sebastian.

"Kaiowha-" was all Sebastian could get out before a fist smashed him in the face and then Raze followed with a barrage of attacks ranging from kicks to punches.

"Ho-" another fist answered Sebastian as he was knocked all the way into the north part of the wall in the underground arena.

"I'm not going to bore you with the details, I'll say one thing though! I'm going to end all this strife with one last onslaught!" Raze exclaimed to the weakened Sebastian.

Raze put up both his hands and fired off several Ki blasts directly at Sebastian. The explosions shook the arena. Raze sensed Sebastian had moved and sped off in the direction of Sebastian's Ki

'Right here!' Raze thought to himself as Sebastian appeared.

Sebastian stopped himself and then sped off in the opposite direction "There's no way I'm losing to a kid!" He stopped at turned around "TAKE THIS!" He yelled before firing off a large wave of energy.

Raze dodged to the left 'He's even weaker now than he was earlier! He must have been bluffing the whole time! Why would he go into a fight knowing he couldn't win?'

Sebastian felt his body's movement begin to decrease 'No way! I knew that giving away that much Ki would put me at a disadvantage! I just didn't think he was that strong! That kid couldn't do this the last time we caught a glimpse of his abilities!'

Raze smirked at Sebastian "Oh, now I get it, you've done something foolish!" Raze raised his arm and pointed at Sebastian with his index finger "You underestimated me!" Raze exclaimed.

"No! You're not Raze! I can't underestimate Raze! I know all your powers!" Sebastian yelled in defiance.

"You're in denial! Since you underestimated me, you will pay the price!" Raze exclaimed as his aura flared up.

"I'm going to show the maximum of my abilities! I trained for so long to attain a higher understanding of the Kaioken! The fruits of my intense training payed off and with this higher power, I pulled off many feats!" Raze declared to the now breaking down Sebastian.

"NO! Stop!" Sebastian yelled at Raze, but Raze continued anyway.

"No! I'll finish this in one shot!" Raze began to focus on his energy build up "KAIOKEN TIMES 30!" His aura burst and picked up most of the arena floor around him in a flurry. Rocks burst from the earth and smashed into the sides of the arena "AUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Raze yelled as he controlled his body and made sure to keep with the fluctuating energy.

"That's- That's impossible! Any fool who would attempt that would destroy their body!" Sebastian exclaimed in shock.

"Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" Raze charged up his attack before Sebastian smiled.

"Before you think of firing that attack, look around!" Sebastian yelled at Raze.

Raze didn't comply "Why?!" he questioned Sebastian.

"My creatures have brought your friends to the front of your attack! If you fire that we'll all die!" Sebastian exclaimed with an insane grin.

Raze now looked with horror as the creatures brought his friends forward and threw them to the ground 'Dammit! I thought they could handle themselves!'

"Do you see why your final attack is worthless? You can't kill your only friends!" Sebastian exclaimed to Raze.

"YOU'RE! You're... right..." Raze said as he began to power down.

"Heheheh... I knew you didn't have it in you!" Sebastian exclaimed with celebratory dance.

The creatures had let down their guard and dropped the prisoners during Sebastian's dance. Snake had come back to consciousness and had heard Raze's way of surrendering "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SURRENDER!" Snake yelled as he clawed his away up.

Raze's eyes widened and the sound of his voice. Sebastian looked back at the Namekian whom pushed himself up enough to where his face wasn't completely in the dirt "I swear to anything worth believing in the known universe, that you better not throw away your ideals!"

Raze looked down at Snake with his eye's widened still "You better finish the assault! FOR PEACE! We all came down here expecting to fight for whatever the outcome might be! You better hold up your end Raze!"

Wave, Scratch, and Chuck looked up at the same time and nodded at Raze. Raze looked at them all and then decided for himself "Okay... I won't give up!" with that, he found his power once again "AUUUUGGGHHHHHH!" he yelled as his strength burst outward.

"This time it's for them! I'll see you all in the afterlife! You better be happy!" Raze yelled as he cupped his hands together "Ka! Me! Ha! Me!" dust flew around him as wind whipped about the landscape of the arena.

"You fools!" Sebastian yelled in anger.

Snake and the others smiled one last time and then blue light brightened the arena "HAAAAAAAA!" The beam swallowed the entirety of the North side of the arena. Sebastian looked into death's eyes and his body disintegrated along with the other creatures and Raze's brave teammates.

The beam smashed into the top of the arena and went near the surface before exploding above ground like a nuclear blast that swallowed up the area. The last thing Raze saw was rocks crashing down and then nothingness.

Celestia whom had watched the entire scene was suddenly dragged back into the present dream where Raze had tripped up over his own feet and hit the ground.

"Are you okay Prince Raze?" Raze heard the guard ask him.

Raze replied "Yeah, I'm alright!" He picked himself up "Let's get to the ceremony" Raze said to the guards as he walked forward.

Celestia floated beside Raze as they finally reached the balcony where Garuth waited for him "It took you quite a while to get here! The crowd is growing restless!" Garuth exclaimed, Raze reached the edge of the balcony where a microphone rested for him.

"Garuth I'm not sure I can do this..." Raze gulped, staring at the microphone. It looked back and suddenly grew sharp teeth and glowing red eyes in Raze's mind.

"Nonsense! I heard you were pretty good at giving speeches!" Garuth said to the panicking Raze.

"To my team... and nobody else" Raze said through gritting teeth.

"You're the only one who can deliver this speech seeing as you made the last and final blow to the rebels! Now come on!" Garuth said as he pushed Raze forward.

"Okay, okay!" Raze said as he finally reached the microphone.

Raze looked down at the crowd and the crowd looked back at him expectantly and began to quiet down "Um... Is this thing on?" He said into the mic.

The crowd of aliens and various other creatures grew quieter as Raze cleared his breath "Okay, I know that all of you are here today because I managed to stop the insane Rebel leader Sebastian..." Raze coughed and then continued.

"I also know that this is my eighteenth birthday and that I will have to travel for a year to all sides of the West Galaxy. I'm unsure of what to expect of this Galaxy due to the fact that we were fighting on planets that were on the battlefront and I've never really traveled long distance before..." Raze cleared his breath yet again.

"I'm not here to talk about that though, I'm here to tell you that peace will be now and forever! Me and my Teammates along with the entire army of Absalon fought for all of you! Even in the face of death we never turned our backs on the weak!" Raze exclaimed to the crowd.

"Let me be honest here... I'm not the kind to give a speech and this is taking a lot of my willpower just to be in front of all of you." Raze coughed again.

"I just want you all to know that we will continue after this, and you have nothing to fear for the future!" Raze finished strongly as the crowd burst into clapping and cheering.

Garuth watched Raze as he stepped back a bit "I'm proud of you Raze!" Garuth exclaimed.

"Thanks Garuth..." Raze trailed off as he noticed something on his armor 'What's this thing?' Raze thought to himself.

Garuth noticed that Raze had looked down and in curiosity he leaned over to see what Raze was looking at 'That looks an awful lot lik-' Garuth's thought was cut off as he looked at the high walls of the castle.

Garuth noticed that in one of the windows there was a small black barrel pointing out "Look out!" Garuth shouted as the bullet was fired. Garuth knocked Raze out of the way and the bullet hit him.

The crowd had noticed this and someone screamed. With that the crowd became restless and most of the people tried to escape the castle walls. In the middle of this unrest, Raze panicked.

Raze has saw the bullet strike Garuth and looked for any sign of a weapon pointing out of any area that could be seen 'N- nothing at a- all...' He looked down at Garuth whom was shaking, though there wasn't any blood, at least not yet.

Raze crawled over to his Godfather "G- Garuth?" he questioned as he turned over the body.

Raze looked at Garuth's face and saw he was still alive "Garuth! C- can you still speak?!" Garuth smiled.

"R- R- Raze t- there's nothing to be worri-" Garuth coughed and blood spattered out of his mouth onto his ceremonial robe.

"N- no I- I can't... I can't lose you!" Raze screamed to the heavens above.

"I'm proud of you, Raze... Don't forget me..." Garuth let go of life as the bullet consumed his Ki for the last time and his body grew cold.

Raze looked at Garuth and thought of his team and the last moments of their lives mixed in 'I made a promise to come back... Now my Godfather's dead...' Raze let go of Garuth's hand and looked up at the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Raze's mind flashed through his life. Every single dark moment was blending together and his tears stained his shirt as they fell "I'm a failure! Everything I've done ends in failure!" Raze yelled as his aura sparked to life.

"I will find you! I will rip out your entrails and leave a line all the way around this planet!" Raze yelled out to the murderer who stayed hidden like the coward he was.

"AUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Raze yelled as his hair flashed upward and a golden blaze filled the air. His eyes were a dark teal and his body seemed to shine itself.

Celestia whom had witnessed the whole thing felt herself being dragged away from the dark memories as she once again woke in the place she had been before the dream.

* * *

~Dark Dreams~

Garuth looked at her "You've been asleep for a while... Have you seen my death?" he asked her.

"Yes, but I can't believe that someone would attack a ceremony based on peace in the first place" Celestia said as Garuth shook his head.

"You're far to innocent for our world... That assassin was the very same one whom had murdered Raze's mother when he was young... He must have supported the Rebels and came to finish off the one whom had destroyed his work" Garuth paused and then continued "But he didn't count on me being there..."

"You're truly heroic, Garuth" Celestia said to him in awe.

"I'm no hero, I only did what was necessary and protected my Godchild. I guess it was more than Vestal could have done for Raze" Garuth said as he looked into the blackness.

"I cannot speak with you any further Celestia, you must meet with the one who allowed me to speak with you beforehand. He is the dragon and the answer as to why the Dragon Balls have appeared here in the first place." Garuth said as he disappeared.

Celestia looked around as the world shifted yet again, she found herself staring at a gray sky. Then a golden spark erupted causing her to whinny and fall back on her haunches.

The golden spear passed through the clouds and spread through them. The clouds then opened up and a giant creature appeared from it 'Is that a dragon?' Celestia thought to herself.

"I am Shenron, the Eternal Dragon." the Dragon told Celestia.

Celestia looked in awe of Shenron, she had never seen such a dragon.

"What do you have to tell me?" She asked Shenron.

"I don't have long, so I'll begin now." Shenron voice echoed deeply."I am here because dimensions were crossed, the magic that constructed me latched onto the universe that had a small imprint of my original universe."

"You mean Raze? Right?" Celestia asked the Dragon.

"Yes, the Dragon Balls are here to grant one wish, but then I shall use my powers to return myself to my own dimension once my purpose is fulfilled. I have a task that you must complete in order for this to be fulfilled" Shenron said to Celestia whom nodded and listened on.

"You must find the six Dragon Balls that remain in your world! Be warned though, I sense danger ahead for whomever you send on this journey." Shenron said to her.

"What do you mean? What danger?!" Celestia asked Shenron in deep worry.

"I cannot tell you! But I will inform you that it is a mistake that you made in the past!" Shenron exclaimed deeply.

"I made a mistake?" She questioned the Dragon.

"I will now send you back." Shenron said, his eyes glowed a deep crimson hue.

"NO! Wait, I have so many questions!" Celestia found herself running towards Shenron and not being able to catch up to him "Wait!"

"Fair thee well!" Shenron says as Celestia dissipates into nothing.

* * *

~Castle Infirmary~

Celestia's vision blurred and then began to return as her eyes widened. The first thing she saw was Luna, the second thing she felt was a bone crushing hug, and then she heard it.

"HUZZAH! She hath awoken to this fine day!" Luna exclaimed happily to the world, to bad Celestia was to busy trying to shove her hoofs in her own ears to care about Luna's happiness.

"Yes, I am awake! Please stop using the Royal Canterlot Voice!" Celestia begged her sister whom nodded.

"Oops... Sorry Sister, I'm still getting used to this time." Luna said to Celestia.

"That's okay, just remember next time" Celestia said as she paused and thought about what she had just been through and then said "Bring me Shining Armor, if you would Luna?"

"Of course dear sister! May I ask why though?" Luna asked her.

"I have a mission of utmost importance" Celestia said as Luna turned around and found herself looking at Shining Armor and Princess Cadance.

"I have found them sister!" Luna said to Celestia.

"We've been standing here for at least four minutes, but we didn't want to spoil the happy moment." Cadance said as she clopped over.

Shining Armor had heard Celestia and readied himself "What mission would you have me do Princess?" he asked Celestia.

"I'm glad you asked" Celestia said, her horn lit as she brought forward the Dragon Ball that rested by her bedside and showed it to Shining "I need you to find six more of these. But before you go, I need you to take this to our team in the lab and have them make a tracker for this specifically!" She said to Shining whom took it in his hold and gave a her a salute.

"Yes Ma'am!" Shining exclaimed as he left the room.

Celestia got off the hospital bed and then left to the statue gardens. She looked at Discord's statue and smiled "If there's going to be trouble, I'll need your help... I hope My Little Pony's can change you" she said as she summoned a piece of parchment and magical quill.

"I'll send a note to Twilight and then I'll bring you with me in a moment" Celestia said as she began to make preparations for a trip to Ponyville.

* * *

~Ponyville Time Skip to when the Elements begin to release Discord~

"Okay ponies, guess it's time to get started. Let's just hope this releasing spell works." Twilight said as her friends gathered together in a circle around the statue.

"Or... let's not." Spike said as he hid behind Twilight.

"We'd best keep our elements on at all times til' further notice." Twilight said in a commanding voice.

"Check!" said all of her friends as Twilight activated the elements power.

A rainbow began to spread as the shapes of each element began to glow pulse outward at high speeds. The rainbow circled around Twilight as the it hit the Element of Magic and cracks were soon heard.

Twilight looked as her magic pulsed around the creature 'This is it!'

Then the statue broke into pieces leaving nothing but shattered remains in it's wake.

Twilight looked at the fragments and her face was blank.

Fluttershy squeaked in terror "Oh-no! We killed him!" She then began to hide herself by digging her head into the ground.

"No we didn't he's just playing a prank! Right Discord?" Rainbow asked the shattered remains of Discord. Now, she knew that he had escaped, but she had to play it off like she had no idea. She was loyal to keeping promises and Discord had her keep it in exchange for Raze's defeat.

"Not cool Discord, come on I know your still here!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she picked up pieces of the statue and tried putting them together again.

Applejack went up to Rainbow Dash, not knowing Rainbow was playing a good fake and said "He's still here! Yah see?" Applejack looked down and said "He's over here and there's a little bit of him over there and we killed him..."

"No more Chocolate rain..." Pinkie said before she started crying.

Rarity looked at them all and said "Here's how a real lady panics!" she summoned her couch and said in the most dramatic way possible "This! Is! The! Worst! Possible! Thing!" She dramatized as she fell over onto her... how did that couch get there?

Twilight said only one thing "What?"

~End of Chapter 14~

* * *

~Nah just kidding~

* * *

~Lyra's Home, in another Dimension~

Discord felt an itch on the back of his neck and he scratched it. Raze turned over on the couch "Hey Discord?"

"Yes?" The Draconequus asked Raze.

"Do you feel like somewhere and somehow, somepony has been traumatized?" Raze asked the Spirit.

"I usually get that feeling all the time, you learn to ignore it." Discord said in a matter of fact kind of way.

"Raze, Raze!" A small half-saiyan girl came up to him.

"Um, yes Kira?" He answered.

"Lookie, I made this for you!" A drawing of Raze, Kira, and a boy named Ken made in crayon was given to him.

"This looks great Kira! I'll be sure to keep it." Raze smiled at her, pocketing the drawing. "Now, you should be heading off to bed, it's pretty late isn't it?"

Kira opened her mouth, then closed it thinking of something. "Uh oh, I should already be in bed!" The hybrid girl turned around and headed for the stairs, her tail wiggling about. She waved her head back at Raze and said.

"Night Raze!"

"Night!" Raze said as he turned back over.

"Your getting good at this kiddo stuff." Discord commented.

"Shut up and sleep." Raze finished.

~Now it is the end~

* * *

Please review and tell me what you thought!

V


	14. Skill List

Just a skill list! I am having my prereader and partner check over the latest chapter of Journey of Saiyans! Just be patient and all of you will have a new part of Raze's newest adventure! Here are some of Raze's techniques! Enjoy!

* * *

Raze Vestal the Second

Skill List

**Fighting Styles**: Turtle Hermit Fighting Style, Vestal Legend Style and Standard Militia Training Styles

**Transformations**:

Kaioken: A technique used to multiply your energy. If you use a high multiplier without necessary training, you will burn yourself out and be vulnerable to the enemy.

Super Saiyan: A legendary technique passed down in the Saiyan lineage. It multiplies your power by 50 times and if you were weak before the transformation it replenishes your body and fatigue can be ignored completely. At least until you use to much energy while fighting in this form.

**Melee Attacks**:

Dragon Bash: First Raze delivers his fist to the side of an enemies face and then he delivers 4 powerful punches to their chest. Then he puts his hands together and brings them down on an opponent.

Afterimage: Raze manipulates his body so fast that when he moves he leaves an image of himself behind which allows him to confuse his opponent and attack from behind.

Dragon Throw: A technique made by Goku. Raze will either grab the tail or leg depending on the opponent and then swing them around before throwing them into the ground. It's a very effective grapple technique.

**Spec****ial Ki Moves**:

Kamehameha Wave: Standard Turtle Destruction Wave. When used it ups your power level 3 times whatever it's at when used.

Bending Kamehameha: Same as the Kamehameha Wave except you control where it goes.

Super Kamehameha Wave: Two Kamehameha Waves put together that up your power level by 6 times when used.

Energy Shield: Raze uses his ki to make a shield that blocks magic/other ki attacks/ sometimes physical attacks.

Destructo Ball: Destructo Disc and Spirit Ball combined to make Destructo Ball. Because of them coming together it makes the attack spin 5 times faster than the normal Destructo Disc making it extremely hard to avoid. Raze perfected the moves and is able to make them come apart at will so you can hit the enemy with both from different sides if they manage to dodge the incoming attack the first time.

Solar Flare: Used to blind enemies. Best used in sunny conditions. Raze used this many times in the war to eliminate his enemies.

Masenko: Learned from his father, Vestal. Raze puts his hands together above his head and then charges the attacks and fires it downwards at the opponent. It's unexplained how King Vestal knows the attack.

Gekiretsu Madan: A rapid fire version of Masenko. Taught to Raze by King Vestal.

Explosive Wave: The user explodes ki outward in an attempt to push back incoming opponents.

Flash Cannon: Raze puts his hand's together and begins to charge energy at an accelerated rate. The energy becomes a red ball that seems to pull the environment towards him. He then fires a huge red energy wave at the opponent swallowing most of the area into an explosion upon contact. The attack ups your power level times 5 when used.

Dragon Burst: Raze has been trying to perfect this skill for a while, but it's missing something important. Something he doesn't know yet...


	15. Chapter 15

~Raze's Journey Chapter 15~

* * *

Shining Armor wiped sweat from his forehead and picked up the Dragon Ball "This is the fourth one! Just two more and I can head back!" He exclaimed as two other ponies joined him.

One pony had a map in his hooves while the other held an axe in his magical grip. The first pony with the map was Mace Flinger, he specializes in using a mace to attack his enemies.

The other pony with the axe was Greato Axe, he was praised for his amazing strength and the powerful strikes of his axe.

Mace looked at the map and said "We're making great time! I never expected to be able to find these orange balls so quickly." He finished as he put the map into one of his saddle bags.

"I don't care about these orange balls, when do we get to fight?!" Greato questioned Shining Armor.

Shining had been asked constantly about when they would go into battle and his answer was always the same "Hopefully we'll manage to avoid any conflict before it happens."

"That's just boring, Shining you used to be a go getter! What happened?" Greato said as Shining chuckled.

"Getting married to the Princess of Love happened, you'll understand when your older Greato." Shining said as he looked back at the radar like item in his magical grasp.

An orange blip signaled that the next ball was close to them. Shining looked up and saw a huge mountain. He gulped 'And here I thought we were really close...' he thought to himself as Greato looked at it with a gleam in his eye.

"This is a test of will! The other ones are nowhere near as tough as this one will be!" Greato exclaimed as he waved his axe in the air.

Mace shook his head "You two need to think about more than how big this mountain will surely be, but how many nights it will take to get to the top." Mace finished as Shining and Greato nodded at him.

"We'll all remember to be cautious and we'll get through this just like every other time!" Shining exclaimed as he turned to them "MARCH ON!" with that, the journey up the mountain began.

[hr]

Mace looked around at all the creatures that watched them from a safe distance. He noticed that most of the creatures continued to try and avoid them as much as possible "What's up with these animals? Do they think we're a curse?"

"They're probably just timid because nopony goes up this mountain usually." Shining said as they continued to march.

Greato smirked and said "We're probably the most threatening things around here! This axe will scare anything" he finished while swinging it around, but Mace noticed that the animals didn't so much as flinch when Greato had done that.

"I think they aren't nearly as scared of you as you might think." Mace said as they continued to trudge onward.

"You wanna make something of it Mace?" Greato snarled in reply.

"How about you two back off each other before I get caught in the mix." Shining said with a glare back at them.

"Yes Sir!" they both said in unison as they saluted Shining in the usual manner.

Shining shook his head and continued walking forward. Mace and Greato glared at each other once more before turning away and following Shining up the path.

* * *

~Two Hours Later (It was 7:53 at the beginning of the chapter) Setting Up Camp~

A tent had been set up and a fire had been started as several seats that were extremely small were pulled out of a bag and then were made larger so the three guard ponies could sit around the fire.

Shining looked in the fire as it danced around the campsite. The woods seemed to echo with crickets playing a tune. The breeze blew his mane as one of his soldiers spoke up.

"Hey Captain? Do you have any idea what these things do?" Mace asked as he turned over one of the orange spheres with his hoof.

Shining shook his head "The Princess wasn't clear at all when she sent me to look for them, I'm completely in the dark and I don't like it..." Shining trailed off as Greato poked the fire with a stick.

"What if they're some overpowered force of nature?" Greato asked as he continued to poke the fire with great interest.

"Then we would be delivering the ultimate weapon that Celestia could use to protect the entire of Equestria!" Mace said in excitement.

"Or it's not a weapon and the Princess is trying to keep us away with a meaningless fetch quest" Shining said as he took the orb into his magical grasp and put it with the rest in his bag.

"I was studying it!" Mace said as Shining shook his head.

"You were just playing with it!" Shining retorted as Mace shook his head.

"I was no-" Shining interrupted Mace.

"I know what real studying looks like! My little sister did far to much as it is!" Shining said as Greato laughed.

"You two act like children!" Greato chuckled as Shining fumed.

"Need I remind you of your childishness with Mace earlier?" Shining asked Greato which made him shut his mouth.

Mace smiled despite Shining's comment "Childishness isn't anything to be worried about, it means that you still know how to have fun! Just like the Element of Laughter!"

Shining grimaced at the thought of Pinkie as she bounced everywhere "I'd rather keep myself a little bit more mature than that..." he trailed off as Greato summoned his axe and began to clean yet again.

"Why must you constantly clean that axe off Greato?" Mace asked as Greato smirked.

"For battle of course! These woods harbor dangerous foes and I wouldn't want you two to be hurt during a skirmish." Greato said as he shined up his axe.

Shining frowned at that "Are you trying to say that you would be the only one capable of fighting off anything out here by yourself?"

"Of course! Whom else would be there to save a shield and mace user?" Greato said as he thrust the axe into the air via magic.

Mace looked at him and then said "A mace is a powerful weapon and this ones not ordinary! I can infuse spells with it to increase it's damage output!" Mace finished as his horn fired up and his mace became covered in what appeared to be fire.

"That puny thing would never compare to my grand axe slam! This axe is reinforced with magic and is able to handle high speed swings and cut through most any object!" to prove his point, Greato sliced his axe through the air and cut straight through a tree and caused it to fall and hit the ground.

Luckily the noise hadn't attracted to much attention. Greato and Mace looked at Shining expectantly "What?" Shining asked them as they continued to stare.

"It's your turn!" Mace said to Shining.

"Yep, come on Shining! Show off!" Greato exclaimed as he put down his axe.

"Were you two playing this whole time and not actually competing against each other?" Shining asked them as they both began to laugh.

"Of course! Mace and I have hung out with most of the other ponies in the Guard! This is just what we do on some weekends!" Greato said as he chuckled.

Mace smiled and said "Yeah! At first I thought it was just ponies making fun of me, but I learned it was just the opposite! Most of the Guard always brag nonstop because we haven't been in to many situations where battle is necessary." finished Mace as Shining facehoofed.

"How do you two function?" Shining asked them.

Greato answered "Hey! We're just like any other pony, we pay our taxes one hoof at a time!"

Shining felt his mind break a little "I'm going to end up drowning you both before the end of this aren't I?"

"You might go insane, but there's a high probability that you won't" Mace said as he chuckled now.

Shining shook off his confusion and said "Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Make sure this fire get's put out!" with that, Shining disappeared into the large tent.

Mace looked at Greato "Now what?"

"I'll take up watch and you can go to sleep if you want." Greato said to Mace.

"I'm sleeping outside tonight and you can quote me on that." Mace said as he took out a small bag out of the larger bag they carried and then he activated his horn. In seconds the little bag became a big sleeping bag.

"That miniaturization spell works wonders for light packages!" Mace said as he opened it up and got inside. He closed it with his magic and said "Night!"

Greato shook his head "Night." Then he began to watch... and watch... then he watched some more.

* * *

~Inside the Tent~

Shining had taken the bag containing the orange spheres into his tent and had laid it down beside where he slept. The bag had begun to tip over and as soon as it touched the ground, one of the balls rolled out and tapped Shining on his head.

Suddenly his dream of returning to his wife turned into a dark storm "Wha?! What happened?!" Shining questioned as lightning struck down in front of him.

Shining flinched and fell back as golden arks of intense energy flashed outward and began to fill the skies with darkness all around Shining Armor.

The shimmering arks of light spread outwards through the clouds as it came to an end in front of Shining. The light began to burn into a fiery aura as a green form came into shape.

'What is that thing?' was all Shining could think as he found red piercing eyes staring at himself.

"Hmmm... Who are you supposed to be little pony?" asked the creature that floated above Shining Armor.

Shining felt his mouth moving and the words seemed to tumble out "Umm... I'm Shining Armor, Captain of the Royal Guard." he finished as the creature moved closer. Upon closer inspection it looked like a dragon.

"Shining Armor... You sound like something from a princess's fairytale" The Dragon said as he inspected Shining.

Shining had no idea how to react to that comment 'He's a big overgrown Dragon and I'm a little Unicorn...' he finished that thought quickly as the Dragon put one of it's big claws to it's chin.

"Okay then..." Shining said as the Dragon looked at him once more.

"You have an impressive amount of achievements, I just took a look into your past and it's filled with Hydras, Griffons, and Dragons! All slayed by you and your little group."

Shining stepped back as his thoughts turned darker 'I've offended him! And that means I have to get away from here!' Shining finished his thoughts and began to run away while stuck in motion 'I CAN'T RUN AWAY!'

"I know what you're thinking, you think I'm offended by you killing off the dragons! I'm afraid that your fear is baseless, I know no the dragons of your world nor have I any desire to save the ones whom should suffer for their crimes against you ponies. I do wish to speak with you if you want to stop running for five minutes." The Dragon said down to the pony whom had recently been cowering in his wake.

Shining now looked up at the Dragon in mild curiosity "Talk about what?" he asked the creature above him.

"A threat that has been forgotten, I looked into the past of this world and it seems that Celestia has forgotten this human and he shall-" The Dragon was interrupted by loud thunderous blasts.

"Shining! Something is interrupting and taking over my power over this sacred area! You must get out!" The Dragon roared over the blasting sounds as Shining faded from existence in a huge white light.

* * *

~Waking World~

"WAKE UP!" yelled an alarmed Greato Axe.

Shining jumped up and quickly trotted out to see Greato Axe staring down a group of Gryffons. He noticed Shining and said "It's about time one of you woke up, I was beginning to have a little trouble with these four Gryphons here!" The Gryphons stared angrily at the now awoken Shining Armor.

"You brought more ponies onto our territory?!" the first Gryphon said to the others.

"Yeah, who do you think you are?!" a second Gryphon.

"I'm the Captain of the Royal Guard, Shining Armor!" Shining Armor exclaimed to the Gryphons.

"And I'm Greato Axe! What about all of you?!" Greato said while pointing his hoof at the Gryphons.

"We're the Gryphons who rule this area! I am Saber!" Saber said as he pointed to his other gryphon friends.

"The second Gryphon here is Gex, the third is Sly, and the fourth is Fen" Saber said as the other Gryphons smirked at the ponies.

"Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, which of you wishes to die first?" Saber asked as a gust blew up and whipped the trees with a bit of force.

"Nobody has to die today Saber! Just leave and we'll pretend this never happened." Shining said to the Gryphon.

Saber pondered this for second, but before he could say anything, the fourth Gryphon mentioned roared "I will not wait for this a moment longer! Die Pony!" Fen finished as he charged at Shining Armor.

Fen met with a shield instead of any part of the Prince that stood before him. Then an axe was slammed violently through Fen's back instantly cutting off the lower portion of the Gryphon's body.

"I don't take kindly some creature messing with my mate here and that goes for the rest of you!" Greato said as he swung his axe threateningly at the other three Gryphons who were still on their talons.

Mace came out of his tent and noticed the already dieing Gryphon on the ground "Greato, you sure do know how to make a point. Now we'll have to clean this up when we're done..." he said as he used his magic to pull out his mace.

Shining Armor summoned his magic which created a blade of ethereal energy "Attack on my mark." he commanded as the Gryphons crouched at the armed ponies.

The group of ponies stood on one side while the three remaining Gryphons stood on the other side. They stared each other down as the wind rustled the trees around themselves.

"Now!" Shining yelled as he galloped towards Saber. Shining swung his magical blade into the air and then downward as Saber moved swiftly to one side. Shining change it's direction in midair and made the magical blade go to the right as Saber ducked in the nick of time.

Saber smirked and then flew forward and cut Shining on the side of his left shoulder "Errgghh!" Shining groaned as he swung the blade around where he guessed Saber was coming around for another attack.

Saber hadn't expected Shining to react quickly and he tried to dodge the ethereal blade, but it caught him on his back left leg "Damn Pony!" It cut into his skin and into the flesh drawing a healthy amount of blood from Saber.

The attack had slowed down Saber and Shining jumped at the chance to strike at his enemy. Saber, however got up quickly and moved away from the blade and back flipped over the charging Shining Armor. Saber then moved forward to jump Shining from behind.

Shining noticed Saber moving in to attack and then did the only thing he could think of. He dug his front hooves into the ground and then went forward lifting his back hooves into the air. Then Shining bucked Saber as hard as he possibly could which caused the Gryphon to smash into a tree and then slide down it slowly before hitting the ground with a thud.

'That should take care of him for now.' Shining thought as he went off to help Mace whom was dodging talons in a frenzied fashion.

~Jump Cut to Greato Axe~

Gex flew into the air and disappeared behind a cloud. Greato looked around as the Gryphon flew down and struck Greato on his side with it's talons and then flew right back up.

Greato's blood dripped down from where Gex had slashed at him 'He's already got me... He's able to fly down and gain speed while all I can do is sit and wait. What am I going to do?!' he thought to himself as he heard the wind begin to pick up.

Gex came down and flashed out his talons as he closed in on Greato "Not today!" Greato yelled as he swung his axe into the air while summoning fire around the axe. Gex dodged it gracefully and slashed down his other side.

Gex then landed and smirked "Looks like you're not quite as challenging as I thought you would be considering the strength you seem to exude!" he finished with a laugh.

'This ones the smartest of the bunch, what am I going to do?' Greato asked himself as the Gryphon stepped forward.

"You will just be another kill for me, It's time to end this!" Gex lurched forward and struck openly while making sure to stay away from the axe.

Greato dodged away from Gex and sidestepped him yet again as the Gryphon charged into where he had been previously "Stop moving around little pony! I promise that if you do this will end quite fast." Gex said as it pounced yet again.

Greato summoned flames from his horn and at the same time made his axe slash downward in an ark towards Gex "You're trying this again?!" Gex quickly got out of the way of the incoming attacks and then rolled to add more distance.

Then Gex sped forward and was able to get a hold of Greato's horn. Gex gripped it and suddenly the axe stopped in midair, then it fell to the ground.

"You're a one trick pony it seems, but It looks like it's all over from here!" Gex grabbed Greato and slammed him into the ground "See?! I knew it was only a matter of ti-" **CRACK! **

Gex fell over as Mace Flinger looked on at the damage he had done. His mace floated back onto his belt and he watched as blood seeped out of the wound he had made "I was getting sick of his voice, you alright Greato?"

"Uhh... Yeah, I'm alright! Just a little dazed..." Greato said as he picked himself up off the ground. Greato looked around and noticed the third Gryphon was missing.

"Where's that other Gryphon at?" Greato asked as he continued to look around.

"You mean Sly? He fled as soon he saw Saber be defeated by Shining. I'll admit that I expected more from them, but we have two that are still alive!" Mace said as Shining joined them.

"Shining, how was your first tasted of action since the wedding?" asked Greato as Shining smiled.

"It was refreshing! I haven't had any action... since my... wedding..." Shining finished as he started to realize how wrong that sounded. Greato and Mace burst into laughter at Shining's expense.

"I assume you had relations with that bug queen and Cadenza afterward, which one was better?" Greato asked as Shining's face grew red as tomato.

"I- I- Ah? Do- This is stupid! I'm getting some water!" said Shining as he trotted away while Greato and Mace stifled their laughter.

Greato had stopped first and said "We should tie up these two Gryphons and then dispose of the deceased one." He pulled out some rope and tied up the Gryphon that had almost killed himself.

Mace went to the one that was currently slumped against the tree and then pulled out some rope from his pack. He made sure to tie up the Gryphon and then used his magic to pick up the Gryphon and then towed him to camp alongside Greato whom carried the other Gryphon.

* * *

~Camp~

Shining Armor drank water from a canteen that he had left at camp as Mace and Greato trotted in with Gryphons on their backs "We'll drop them off right here and- Oh! Looks like you've woken up Saber, don't try anything funny." The Gryphon in question grumbled as he tried to break out of the rope that held fast against his constant movement.

The other Gryphon that had been smashed in the skull by Mace hadn't woken up yet. He lay dazed on the ground and jerked only slightly.

"I doubt that one Mace got is going to wake up, what are we going to do with him?" Greato asked Shining.

"We'll have no choice but to dispose of him too." Shining said as he looked at Saber "We'll have to ask Saber about the area around here, I'm sure he'll know something more that we'll have to look out for." Shining finished with a look in Saber's direction.

Saber gave him a glare in return and turned away with a growl.

"We'll give Saber some time to cool down and then we'll talk." Shining said as Mace and Greato saluted him.

Shining saluted them both back and then went inside his tent.

~End of First Night~

* * *

~Meanwhile in another dimension...~

Raze was smacked into the ground by a large object and was hit hard into the ground.

Raze grumbled as he rubbed his head "Damn thing..." he finished as Discord popped up in front of him.

"That looked like it hurt!" Discord said in a sarcastic way.

"It did!" Raze exclaimed back to Discord.

"I didn't feel anything." Discord said as he popped out of existence.

"DISCORD!" yelled Raze as the screen fades to black.

~The End~

* * *

Please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

V


End file.
